Return of the Digital Princess
by kiari-namiro
Summary: Kiari has always been keeping herself busy instead of trying to make some friends. Her life has been so simple until she receives a mysterious message that may lead to her destiny. Will this adventure change her life? Or will she still be the same in the end?
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Digital World

**A/N: Hey readers! Thank you so much for waiting. I made some changes to this fanfic, and I hope that you will enjoy reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Frontier, its characters, etc. I only own my OC, Kiari, along with her different forms.**

**ENJOY! ^-^**

* * *

Chapter 1 Enter the Digital World

Kiari was walking home from her school choir's afterschool practice to pick up her brother from his friend's house. She was wearing a light blue short-sleeved dress that was down to her knees, a white hooded jacket with the zipper left unzipped and brown sandals. She had her brown waist-length hair held back by a white headband to keep her hair from covering her brown eyes, even though they were slightly covered by her bangs. Kiari's cell phone started to ring as she took it out of the small pocket outside of her brown shoulder bag.

"Hello?"

"Kiari, what's taking you so long? You should've been here ten minutes ago."

"I'm sorry Kyo. Choir practice lasted longer than I expected. Just wait a bit longer until I get there okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you when you get here, Kiari."

"Okay. Bye Kyo." Kiari hung up and placed her cell phone back into the pocket of her bag and started to run to Kyo's friend's house. 'Today has been like every other day. School, then choir practice, then picking up Kyo, and then go home. I was hoping that today would be different'

Once Kiari was there, she noticed that her brother Kyo was waiting for her outside of his friend's house. Kyo was about ten years old, had brown hair and eyes like Kiari. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a brown jacket over it, brown shorts, and white sneakers.

"Kyo, what are you doing outside?" Seeing his sister, Kyo ran over to Kiari as they started walking home. "You shouldn't be outside without any adult supervision. You're too young to be out by yourself."

"What do you mean I'm too young? I think that ten years is old enough for me to do stuff on my own." Kyo said as Kiari looked down at him. "Instead of worrying about me most of the time Kiari, you should hang out with your friends."

"I would Kyo but I'm too busy with a lot of things." Kiari and Kyo arrived at the front of their house as Kiari opened the front door with her house key. "We're home. Hello? Aunt Kari? I guess she's still at work."

"I don't see why you won't try to make some friends, Kiari." Kyo took off his jacket and hung on the coat rack. "You know a lot of people, and they know you too. You shouldn't really ignore them when they try to be friends with you."

"I just don't seem to have the time to make friends, I guess." Kiari took off her shoes before heading upstairs to her room. 'Ever since mom and dad died, I've been too busy that I barely have free time for my choir practice. Aunt Kari's always working late, so I have to be the one to take care of Kyo when she's not home.' Kiari entered her room and stared at the picture of her parents that was hanging on her wall. 'I miss you mom and dad.'

Once Kiari and Kyo's Aunt Kari was home, she ordered pizza as their dinner since she didn't have time to cook. Plus, Kyo was getting hungry. Meanwhile, Kiari was still up in her room working on her sketches in her sketch book until her aunt called her down for dinner.

"Kiari, your pizza's going to get cold. I suggest you hurry down stairs."

Kiari closed her sketch pad and started walking towards her door. She stopped right her she was about to grab the door knob when she heard a beep from her phone. She walked back to her bag to took out her cell phone and saw that she got a message from an anonymous sender.

"_Kiari Namiro, do you want to start? If you accept, then you will soon discover your true destiny."_

'Who sent this message? I should just ignore it, but I feel as though this message is really important. My true destiny? What does it mean by that? I guess there's only one way to find out.' Kiari thought for a bit before choosing 'yes'. 'I hope I'm making the right choice.'

"_Take the 5:45 Shibuya bound train from Jiyuugaoka Station."_

Kiari saw that it was already 5:25 as she grabbed her brown shoulder bag and placed her sketch pad and pencil inside. She started headng downstairs and towards the door until she passed the dining room and heard her Aunt Kari.

"Kiari, where are you going? Your pizza is going to get cold if you don't eat it now."

"I'm just going to get some fresh air, Aunt Kari. You can just leave my pizza in the microwave until I get back." Kiari grabbed and put on her jacket before rushing out the door. "I won't be out long."

Kiari checked her cell phone for the time and saw that it was 5:27 before putting it into the pocket outside her bag. She started running to the train station to find out where the mysterious message is leading hereto.

* * *

She managed to get on the 5:45 train and was sitting near a couple of boys who seemed to be the same age as her. One of them had brown hair like her and was wearing a green hat and goggles. The other boy had black hair that was tied in a low ponytail, and was wearing a striped bandana.

'The boy in the bandana looks familiar. But where I have I seen him before?' Kiari was brought out of her thoughts when she received another message on her cell phone, along with the other kids in the train. 'That's strange. Is it possible for more than one person to receive the same message at the same time?'

_"Transfer to the 6:00 west bound train."_

Kiari saw that it was now 5:54 right before she heard the brown-haired boy panicking for some reason. Once the train reached the station, Kiari stepped out of the train and tried to find out which way to go next. She noticed the boy in the bandana walk past her and decided to follow him. She followed him into an elevator and stood on the opposite side of the elevator from him. The boy with brown hair suddenly dived through the elevator doors before they closed and hit his head on the wall.

"Are you okay?" Kiari walked over to the boy helped him stand up. "That was a strange way to get in an elevator."

"You can say that again. Did you come here because you got a message on your cell phone that told you to get here?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." Kiari took out her cell phone and looked at the boy in the bandana. "What about you? Did you also get a message that told you to come here?"

The boy wearing the bandana didn't say anything as he looked towards doors when they opened at the bottom floor. Right when Kiari walked out of the elevator, she received another message from the mysterious sender.

_"Choose which one you will take to begin your journey."_

"Journey? I guess I'll be out longer than I thought. Well, there's no turning back now." Kiari noticed bandana boy boarding a gray, strange-looking train. "I sure wish I knew where these messages are trying to lead me to."

Kiari boarded the gray train just before the train doors closed. As the train started to move, she walked from cart to cart until she found the cart the boy was in. The boy was sitting near the door on the other side of the cart while looking out the window. Kiari sat across from him and placed her bag on her lap.

"Why are following me?" Kiari looked at the boy who was still looking out the window. "I noticed that you've been following me since we got off that train earlier."

"I didn't know where to go once we reached the station. You seemed to know where to go, so I followed you. I don't even know where these messages are trying to lead me." Kiari looked down at her cell phone and put it in the pocket of her bag. "My name is Kiari Namiro."

"Koji Minamoto." Koji quickly stood up when the lights suddenly turned off. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Ah!"

The train started to move in a rapid speed, causing Kiari to fall out of her seat and towards the back of the cart. She crashed into Koji when he tried to catch her as they hit the back wall. Koji and Kiari felt something shroud their body for about a few seconds before the feeling disappeared. Their cell phones started to react in a strange manner before turning into two strange devices. The train then started to move in a normal speed and the lights were turned back on. Kiari and Koji got up and saw in their hands what used to be their cell phones.

"What just happened? And what did our cell phones turn into?" Kiari examined her silver detector that had a light blue grip before putting into her bag's pocket. "What have I got myself into?"

_"Welcome to the Digital World. These devices are your detectors."_

Kiari looked out the window and saw a bunch of strange creatures flying around before the train stopped at a station. She and Koji got out of the train and saw a more strange creatures going around the station. Some of the strange creatures where making her nervous, so Kiari moved closer to Koji, who was still looking down at his detector.

"What did she mean by Digital World? Is this some sort of a joke or something?" The screen on Koji's detector lit up and showed a strange symbol. "Now what?"

_"You two must commence your search for your spirits. Find your spirits to find what you came for."_

"Not good enough. I'm not some lap dog you can just order around you know. What is this spirit, anyway?"

"I don't know. But I think we should start looking for our spirits if we want more answers. I just wish we knew where to start looking." Right after Kiari said that, some sort of tracker appeared out of Koji's detector and had a signal and what could probably be his spirit. "I guess that makes this search easier."


	2. Chapter 2: Lobomon, Warrior of Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Frontier, its characters, etc. I only own my OC, Kiari, along with her different forms.**

**ENJOY! ^-^**

* * *

Chapter 2 Lobomon, the Warrior of Light

Koji and Kiari were following the signal on Koji's detector when they came across two boys running off somewhere. One of them was wearing a blue jumpsuit, and the other one seemed to be the same age as her brother Kyo and was wearing a puffy looking hat.

"There goes an accident that's waiting to happen. They really shouldn't be wondering alone in this place. But I'm not here to play babysitter." Koji and Kiari continued to follow where the signal on Koji's detector was leading them and soon ended up in a nearby forest from the station. "The signal's getting stronger. We must be close."

"This is starting to get old, Koji." The signal vanished when Koji and Kiari stood in front of a cave. "I think it's probably safer by staying away from creepy holes in the wall."

"Yeah, but we didn't come all this way to play it safe." Koji and Kiari walked into the cave and down the stairs. "Just hope that this isn't someone's idea of a joke. Stay close by, or you might end up by yourself."

Kiari nodded and stayed close to Koji as they started walking around in what seems to by an underground passage. They came across an opening and ended up inside a large dome where they saw the same two boys from earlier being ambushed by a swarm of Pagumon.

"We got to help them, Koji." Kiari's face started to turn red when Koji suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist. "What are you—"

"Hang on tight." Koji jumped and slid down a pipe while holding onto Kiari until they made it to the bottom. "Stay here."

Koji let go of Kiari before breaking the pipe they slid down and started charging into action. The Pagumon started coming towards them, but Koji kept them back by fighting them by using his kendo skills. Since Kiari had nothing to defend herself, the Pagumon started coming towards her and started to pile over her body. Koji stopped fighting some of the Pagumon when he heard Kiari call out his name and saw her being piled on by the Pagumon.

"Get off of her!" Koji ran and started hitting the Pagumon off of Kiari's body before helping her stand up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Look out!" The Pagumon started heading towards them as Koji started to fight them off while Kiari ran towards the two boys. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're okay. That guy's amazing! He's fighting off those Pagumon like a professional!" The boy in the jumpsuit watched Koji in action until one of the Pagumon digivolved into some sludge digimon called Raremon. "What happened to that Pagumon?"

"I'm going to eat you up! Acid Sludge!" Raremon shot out blobs of acid from his mouth towards Kiari and the two boys as they ran to avoid it, but Kiari tripped and fell. "I got you now."

Raremon's Acid Sludge attack was flying towards Kiari when she was about to get up until Koji pushed her out of the way. They saw that they were close to getting hit by the sludge by the looks of the large holes that were caused by Raremon's attack. They quickly got up when Raremon shot out more of his Acid Sludge towards them. Koji grabbed Kiari's hand and started to run to avoid Raremon's Acid Sludge. Kiari and Koji were trapped between Raremon and a hole when a strange warrior called Agunimon pinned Raremon to the wall then stood in front of them.

"Now's your chance!" Unfortunately, Agunimon somehow turned back into the boy that Kiari met back at Shibuya, which was the one wearing a green hat and a pair of goggles. "What the? I turned back into me."

"You're that boy I met back at Shibuya." The boy looked back towards her and Koji and recognized them from that time they were in the elevator. "How did you turn into that warrior?"

"What are you guys doing here?" The boy looked back and saw Raremon shoot his Acid Sludge attack towards them. "Look out!"

The boy pushed Kiari out of the way, but accidentally pushed Koji into the hole behind them. The Acid Sludge Raremon just shot missed and hit the wall, creating another hole. The sunlight streaming out of the hole was shining down towards the hole Koji fell in as a shining warrior called Lobomon jumped out of it.

'Is that Koji? What happened to him?' Kiari thought to herself as Lobomon fought Raremon and defeated him, causing Raremon's fractal code to appear. 'Wow.'

"Now you talking trash heap, prepare to be recycled." Lobomon pulled his detector and scanned Raremon's fractal code in his detector. "Fractal Code, Digitize!"

Raremon's fractal code went into Lobomon's detector and caused it to turn back into Pagumon. Lobomon turned back into Koji, who was kneeling on one knee due to exhaustion. Kiari rushed over and knelt down beside him.

"Are you okay, Koji? You were amazing when you turned into Lobomon."

"Thanks. Are you hurt?" Kiari shook her head as the boy that used to be Agunimon walked up to them. 'It's good that she's still safe.'

"Thanks for saving us earlier. My name is Kiari Namiro. And this is Koji Minamoto. If there's anyway we could do to pay you back, then you're free to ask."

"I don't really think that'll be necessary. My name's Takuya Kanbara, by the way." Koji stood on his own since he was no longer too exhausted to stand. "Are you okay, buddy?"

"I always repay my debts to those who help me out. Maybe I'll pay you back the next we meet." Koji started to walk away towards the exit. "Let's go, Kiari."

Koji and Kiari walked out of the dome and ended up back in the forest as they rested underneath a nearby tree. Kiari was sitting against the tree while Koji was lying down with his head on her lap and his eyes closed.

'Koji was amazing when his turned into Lobomon and fought Raremon. I can't wait until I find my spirit and turn into a warrior too.' Kiari looked down at Koji's sleeping face before looking up the sky. 'Why does Koji look so familiar to me? Have we met before?'


	3. Chapter 3: Battle in the Mountains

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Frontier, its characters, etc. I only own my OC, Kiari, along with her different forms.**

**ENJOY! ^-^**

* * *

Chapter 3 Battle in the Mountains

Koji and Kiari were carefully walking along the narrow ledges of a mountain until they heard cries for help coming from a cave that was directly above them. They climbed up into the cave and saw some caged up female snail-like digimon called Karasukinumemon.

"Please help us! He kept us in here for a long time! Get us out of here before he comes back!"

Koji picked up a large rock and started slamming it onto the cage's lock to try to break it until the female Karasukinumemon screamed in terror. Koji looked back and saw Kiari in the clutches of a goblin-like digimon.

"Let me go you creep!" Koji tried to save her but ended up being thrown out of the cave. "Koji! Let me go! I have to help my friend!"

Kiari tried to free herself from the goblin digimon's grasp but wasn't strong enough as it pushed Kiari into the cage with the female Karasukinumemon and locked it up.

"Your friend won't survive a fall like that. You might as well forget about him."

"Koji." Kiari went down on her knees with tears forming in her eyes as the goblin digimon as it dug into a wall of the cave. 'Please be okay, Koji. Please.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Takuya and the gang were climbing up a rope ladder that was hanging off the side of the same mountain. Takuya was climbing above everyone else as he climbed into a building that was on sideways against the mountain and was suddenly hit in the head.

"It's you." Takuya saw that the one who hit him was Koji, who was standing near the wall while using his foot for support to keep him from falling.

"You're the ones they found to help?" Koji looked down at the Karasukinumemon elder when it entered the house. "Don't team me up with those guys. They won't do you any good."

"What is your problem, Koji?" Koji drew back the wooden kendo stick and shrugged. "What? You think you're better than us?"

"Can I help it that you're not up to my level?"

"Heroes please. Save the fighting for Grumblemon. Right now, you must eat and regain your strength."

After the elder said that, Takuya and the gang, minus Koji, became thrilled that they were going to eat and accidentally released their grip that kept them from falling to the side. They would've crashed into Koji if he didn't move out of the way.

* * *

After a while, Takuya and the gang were eating a bunch of lettuce that tasted like different varieties of food while Koji was eating by himself and away from the others. Zoey realized something as she looked around and noticed that someone was missing.

"Hey guys, did any of you notice that we haven't seen Kiari since we got here?"

"Now that you've mentioned it, I don't think any of us has seen Kiari." Takuya looked back at Koji who about to take a bite of a lettuce but stopped after hearing Kiari's name. "Hey Koji, where's Kiari? Wasn't she traveling with you?"

"Grumblemon has taken her hostage." Takuya noticed his guilt expression on Koji's face, but didn't say anything as Koji continued talking. "I wasn't able to save her because I let my guard down and turned my back on her. Look, the only thing you're going to do is save Grumblemon's hostages, including Kiari. I'll fight against Grumblemon while you guys stay out of my way."

"Oh come on, Koji. We legendary warriors have to help each other out right?" For some reason the Karasukinumemon looked a terrified after J.P said that. "Was it something I said?"

"No, no, it was nothing. You heroes should get some rest so you won't be tired during your fight with Grumblemon."

* * *

That night, the digidestined were sleeping on a bed of leaves since they were unable to sleep on their beds that were on the wall. Everyone else was asleep except Koji since he was having a hard time sleeping, knowing that Kiari was in danger.

'If Grumblemon dares to lay a hand on Kiari, then he'll have to answer to me.' Koji turned on his side and started to fall asleep. 'Don't worry Kiari. Just wait until I save you from Grumblemon.'

* * *

Kiari was sitting in the corner of the cage that Grumblemon locked her in as the female Karasukinumemon looked at her with concerned looks on their faces. She had zipped up her jacket to keep her warm since the air in the mountains was colder at night. She was looking down at the ground until she heard the cage door open. The female Karasukinumemon quickly moved to the back of the cage as Grumblemon approached Kiari.

"You coming with me to get hold of mountain fractal code." Grumblemon pulled Kiari up by the collar of Kiari's jacket and tied a rope around her to pin her arms to her sides. "Your friend seem to be alive. I bet he trade anything to get you back."

* * *

The digidestined started to wake up and found themselves hanging off the side of the mountain. The Karasukinumemon accused them of being allies with Grumblemon as one of them held a short scythe near the rope holding J.P. A cave was suddenly busted through the mountain at a small ledge as Grumblemon appeared out of it holding a line of rope.

"You give me fractal code now." Grumblemon pulled the rope which pulled Kiari out of the cave. "If you want friend back, then you tell me now."

"Koji!" Kiari was relieved to see that Koji was okay and walked up to him but was stopped by the rope. "I'm so glad you're okay, except the fact that you're hanging off the mountain." She looked up and saw Karasukinumemon holding a scythe too close to one the ropes. 'I have to help them. But first I have to get myself out of these ropes.' Without thinking, Kiari kicked Grumblemon on the knee but it didn't seem to affect him that much. 'I was hoping I could at least get some kind of reaction. You should have thought of some plan before acting.'

"You thought a weak kick could hurt me? I show you pain."

Grumblemon released the line of rope attached to rope around Kiari as he pulled out a large hammer. He swung his hammer down towards Kiari as the said girl quickly jumped out of the way of the hammer. Grumblemon grabbed the line of rope and pulled on it, causing Kiari to fall forward onto her stomach. She quickly rolled out towards the side right before Grumblemon's hammer slammed onto the ground where she was before. Kiari quickly got up on her knees then on her feet as she quickly ran to dodge Grumblemon's hammer but didn't expect Grumblemon to slam his hammer against the ground and caused to part of the ledge she was standing on to break off. The only thing keeping Kiari from falling was the line of rope Grumblemon was holding.

"Kiari!"

Koji saw the scythe fall from where the Karasukinumemon were as he kicked off the mountain to swing himself towards the scythe. Grumblemon released the rope holding Kiari and sent her falling down the mountain. Right when the scythe had cut the ropes around him, Koji spirit-evolved into Lobomon grabbed Kiari before kicking off the air and landed into one of the houses. He took out his Lobo Kendo sword and cut the ropes around Kiari.

"You should be safe here, Kiari. Stay here until I come to get you."

"Okay." Lobomon jumped out of the house and went to fight Grumblemon. "I feel so useless. All I can do is put myself in danger." She looked out the window and saw Takuya and the others spirit-evolve into warriors. 'Looks like everyone has found their spirit but me. Maybe I'm not supposed to be here in the Digital World if I don't have a spirit." She shook her head and watched the battle happening outside. "No. I shouldn't think that. I just need to have faith in myself and my friends." At that time, Kiari's detector started to glow as she took out her detector and saw the screen glowing brightly. "What's this glowing? Could it be…my spirit?"


	4. Chapter 4: Libaremon's Fierce Faith

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Frontier, its characters, etc. I only own my OC, Kiari, along with her different forms.**

**ENJOY! ^-^**

* * *

Chapter 4 Libaremon's Fierce Faith

Kiari let go of her detector when the light started to grow brighter as she used her arm to shield her eyes. Kiari put her arm down and was surprised to see her detector floating in front of her.

"_Congratulations Kiari."_

"That voice. It's the same one form before."

"_You have found your spirit."_

"What? But how?"

"_Yours is the spirit of Faith. All you had to do was have faith in yourself and your friends."_

"My friends? You mean…" Kiari looked out the window to watch the fight against Grumblemon. "Koji and everyone?"

"_Yes. By accepting them as your friend ands by believing in them, you have awakened the spirits on Faith."_

"Spirits? You mean there's more than one?"

"_Yes. Each legendary warrior has two spirits. There's no time to explain this to you now. Your friends might need your help. Use your spirit and become a digimon like them."_

"Right!"

* * *

Kiari's Spirit Evolution…

Kiari was holding her detector in her left hand while her right hand was raised up as a single strip of her spirit's data encircled her hand. She then raise up her left hand with her detector to intersect her detector with her spirit's data above her head and brought both arms out in front of her, not separating her detector with her spirit fractal code.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Kiari scanned her spirit data with her detector as her spirit data was spiraled around Kiari's body.

Kiari's outfit disappeared as her entire form ended up as a white glowing human form with silver glowing eyes. Her white glowing body came through a digital wall as her armor and clothing hovered onto their proper locations on her body. With that, Kiari's body glowed brightly and ended up as an angelic wing sphere that opened up to reveal a female angelic warrior with blonde waist-length hair, light blue eyes, and medium-sized white angelic wings. She was wearing a white hair ribbon that tied up her hair into a ponytail, a white mouth mask, a white tube gown with a slit on both sides that were up to above her knees, a silver waist sash, silver armored gloves that were up to below her elbows, and silver knee-length armored boots.

End Kiari's Spirit Evolution…

* * *

Agunimon, Beetlemon, and Lobomon were fighting against Grumblemon while Kazemon and Kumamon went to free the Karasukinumemon hostages. Lobomon tried to shoot Grumblemon with his Howling Laser, but Agunimon was getting in the way. When Agunimon went to move out of Lobomon's way, he let his guard down and gave Grumblemon the chance to punch him off the mountain. Agunimon grabbed onto a rope ladder to keep him from falling off the mountain when Grumblemon came out of the mountain and tried to hit Agunimon with his large hammer. Lobomon tried to shot Grumblemon with his Howling Laser, but again Agunimon got in the way. Beetlemon flew over to get Agunimon out of the way so Lobomon can get a clear shot, but Grumblemon saw it coming and he dug back into the mountain.

"Now where are you?"

Grumblemon hit Lobomon with a surprise hammer attack from behind, causing him to fall off the mountain until he was caught by a flying angelic warrior. The angelic warrior flew over to a rope ladder so Lobomon can grab it to keep him from falling down the mountain. Lobomon grabbed onto the ladder and looked at the angelic warrior flying before him.

"Are you okay, Lobomon?" Not recognizing the warrior, Lobomon gave the angelic warrior a curious look. "Don't you recognize me? It's me. Kiari."

"Kiari? You found your spirit?"

"Uh-huh. You can call me Libaremon, the legendary warrior of Faith. Now that I have my spirit, I won't be so useless anymore and fight alongside with you and our friends." Libaremon saw Grumblemon find the mountain's fractal code and his beast spirit and beast spirit evolved into Gigasmon. 'That must the second sprit that voice told me about!'

Gigasmon used his Quagmire Twister to hit everyone off the mountain. Libaremon flew towards Gigasmon to stop him but was hit by his Quagmire Twister and was falling down the mountain until Lobomon and Agunimon, who were hanging onto Kumamon thanks to his Frozen Tundra, grabbed Libaremon's wrists to keep her falling. Gigasmon scanned the mountain's fractal code, causing the mountain to collapse as the legendary warriors fell on separate sides of the mountain with Kazemon, Beetlemon, Bokomon, Neemon falling down on one side of the mountain, and Agunimon, Kumamon, Libaremon, and Lobomon falling down the other side.


	5. Chapter 5: Island of Misfit Kids

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Frontier, its characters, etc. I only own my OC, Kiari, along with her different forms.**

**ENJOY! ^-^**

* * *

Chapter 5 Island of Misfit Kids

Kiari, Koji, Takuya and Tommy were falling down a tunnel until they reached the end of it and fell into a giant ball pit. They got out of the ball pit and started to look around for Zoey and the others.

"Keep your eyes peeled for Zoey and the others guys." Takuya noticed a flying red robot flying nearby. "Maybe that flying guy has seen them."

"Hey! A flying toy robot!" Tommy started running after the toy robot with Takuya running after him while Kiari and Koji just stood where they were. "Come on!"

"I don't know which one of them is worse."

"Well they're not that bad. After all, they did help fight against Grumblemon." Kiari started to walk after Takuya and Tommy until she noticed that Koji was still standing there. "Is something wrong, Koji?"

"So I guess you can spirit evolve now that you've found your spirit." Koji was looking down at the ground as Kiari started walking towards him. "Looks like you might not need me to protect you if anything bad happens."

"Koji, even though I can now spirit evolve doesn't mean that I don't need you to be there to protect me if I ever get into any trouble. What I'm trying to say is that when we're fighting against our enemies, I might need you to watch my back." Kiari and Koji continued walking until they caught up with Takuya and Tommy. "Hey guys. Did you find that flying toy robot?"

"Not yet, but we did find these neat toys to play with." Tommy picked up a toy car and started playing with it. "You guys should try playing with them."

"We don't have time to play around. We have to find Zoey and the others. Maybe if we start heading to the Forest Terminal, we'll meet up with them there." Kiari, Koji, and Takuya started walking to look around. "There has to be someone around here who can give us directions to the Forest Terminal."

"Hey guys, check this out." Kiari, Koji, and Takuya looked back at Tommy and saw that he was holding a green balloon and a toy pig. "Watch this."

Tommy pushed to toy pig's snout as it made some pig sounds. Kiari found it funny and laughed a bit. They saw a train track nearby as a train big enough to carry them rode down the tracks. They ran after the train and quickly got on. They rode the train down the track when Takuya noticed a large walking teddy bear.

"Maybe that giant walking teddy bear can give us directions to the Forest Terminal." Takuya, Koji, Kiari, and Tommy got off the toy train and ran up to the giant teddy bear. "Hey buddy! Wait up!"

Unfortunately for Takuya, when he was arm's-length away from the teddy bear it grabbed him and threw down on the ground. The teddy bear mentioned about it still being the champion and that it was time to start "Round 2". Takuya quickly got up as he, Koji, Kiari, and Tommy started running away from it and hid in a giant pirate ship. The ship started to sway back and forth as Takuya and Koji hung onto the sides of the boat while Kiari and Tommy hung on to the ship's mast.

"Whose idea was it was to hide on this crazy thing?" The ship started to sway forward and caused Kiari to lose her grip as she started to fall towards the back side of the ship until Koji grabbed her wrist. "Don't worry, I got you. Just hang on."

Kiari held Koji's wrist while Koji was holding onto hers as he pulled her up to the side of the ship so she can grab onto it. Kiari hung onto the side of the ship, but lost her grip when the ship started to sway back, causing Kiari to fall into Koji's arms. They started to blush since their faces were almost close enough to make them kiss, but were lucky that the boat started to slow down before coming to a halt.

"Are you guys okay?" Takuya and Tommy walked over to Koji and Kiari and saw the position they were in. "Wow. I didn't know you guys were that close."

"It's not what you think, Takuya!"

"Calm down, guys. I was only kidding. I know that Kiari wouldn't fall for a guy like Koji." Takuya started to regret what he said when he saw Koji glaring at him. "Maybe that didn't come out right."

"You think." Kiari got off the giant pirate ship and looked around for the giant teddy bear. "I don't see that giant teddy bear anywhere. I also don't see anyone who might help us."

"Maybe we'll find someone who can help us in that candy store." Takuya pointed towards a nearby candy store as he, Koji, Tommy, and Kiari walked inside and found it deserted. "I guess not."

Tommy grabbed some cotton candy and gave one each to Koji, Kiari, and Takuya as he started to eat his. Kiari looked down at her cotton candy before grabbing a piece and putting it in her mouth. Takuya was just looking down at his cotton candy while Koji was starting to get annoyed.

"We shouldn't be here eating sweets!" Koji's outburst startled Takuya, Tommy, and Kiari as he threw his cotton candy to the side. "We should be going to the Forest Terminal. Not acting like a bunch of little kids."

"For once in your life Koji, try to lighten up! It's no wonder that no one likes you." Takuya dropped his cotton candy when Koji walked up to him with his hands clenched into fists. "Why must you always act so selfish? It makes me wonder why Kiari chose to travel with you!"

"Guys, come on. You shouldn't be fighting in front of Tommy." Kiari moved to stand between Takuya and Koji and placed her hands on their chests to hold them back. "Look guys, Koji's right. We should be finding a way to get to the Forest Terminal." Koji started to calm down and unclenched his fists. "But we should rush things."

"We still have to find Zoey and the others first."

"I know, Takuya. Zoey and the others know that we have to head to the Forest Terminal. So maybe they might be heading there right now." Seeing that Takuya and Koji had calmed down, Kiari put her hands down as she looked at Koji then at Takuya. "I suggest we find a way to get to the Forest Terminal so we can meet them there."

Koji and Takuya were leading while Kiari and Tommy were walking behind them. Kiari looked down at Tommy and saw the guilt look on his face. She walked ahead a bit before standing in front of Tommy to keep him from walking further. Takuya and Koji didn't notice that they stopped following them since they were too busy arguing.

"What's wrong, Tommy?" Tommy didn't say anything, so Kiari went down on her knees and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Come on, Tommy. You can always talk to me when there's something wrong."

"Koji's right. Maybe I do need to grow up instead of always acting like a baby. I have to try to take care of myself since acting so childish will get us nowhere near the Forest Terminal. If I don't, then I'll just be slowing you guys down."

"Don't say that, Tommy. You shouldn't listen to everything that Koji says. You just need to get used to his jerky attitude."

Suddenly, the giant teddy bear they encountered earlier appeared, but it looked completely different than before, as it tried to grab Kiari and Tommy.

"What are you doing? Koji, Takuya! Help!" Koji and Takuya turned around and saw the evil giant teddy bear running off with Tommy and Kiari as hostages. "Put us down!"

"Hey you overgrown teddy bear! Give us back our friends!" Takuya and Koji ran after the evil giant teddy bear, but soon lost sight of it. "Why is it that evil digimon always run faster than the good guys?"

"We have to find out where that bear took Kiari and Tommy."

Koji and Takuya went to search for any sign of their friends or the evil giant teddy bear until they found out that their friends were held captive in a large purple castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kiari was standing near the window while watching Tommy play a fighting video game against the giant teddy bear, who turned back to his normal self when Tommy agreed to play with it. She then heard fighting noises outside the castle and looked through the window. She was glad and relieved to see Agunimon and Lobomon fighting against two giant block soldiers.

'It's about time those guys showed up.' Kiari turned her attention to Tommy's match against the giant teddy since she knows that the guys can handle those dark soldiers. 'Now all that's left is to wait for them to get up here.'

* * *

Takuya and Koji managed to defeat the dark soldiers as they raced up the stairs to save their friends. They heard the commotion in the tower their friends were held captive and barged through the door. They were surprised to see Tommy playing video games with the giant teddy bear, who was no longer evil.

"What's going on?" Takuya had a confused look on his face as Tommy walked up to him. "Tommy, where's Kiari?"

"I'm right here Takuya." Takuya and Koji looked to see Kiari walk out from behind the giant teddy bear as she walked toward the three boys looking relaxed and calm."It's about time you guys showed up."

"Um, now I'm confused. Aren't you and Tommy held here captive?"

"You see Takuya, at first Tommy and I were kind of scared of Monzaemon. But when Tommy agreed to play with him, he somehow returned back to his normal self." Kiari walked up to Tommy and placed her hand on his head. "We would've been goners if Tommy didn't come through for us."

"I guess that acting like a kid can come in handy sometimes. Right Koji?" Takuya said as he elbowed Koji in the ribs.

"Whatever." Koji avoided looking at Takuya and turned his attention to the giant teddy bear. "Hey, can you help us get to the forest terminal?"

"I can't, but I bet that the Toyagumon can give you a lift there by plane."

Takuya, Koji, Kiari, and Tommy were riding a plane as they came across Zoey and the others, who were riding a wind surfer boat. Kiari and the guys parachuted down to Zoey and the others, and since the digidestined are no longer separated, they continue their journey to the forest terminal.


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares Attack

**I do not own Digimon, its characters, plot, etc. I only my OC.**

* * *

Chapter 6 Nightmares Attack

The digidestined are now reunited as they all walked through a forest in order to get to the Forest Terminal until they all decided to take a break. Zoey found some sort of meat apple as she, Tommy, Bokomon, and Neemon went to find some more meat apples while Kiari, Koji, Takuya, and J.P. went to find some fire wood. Once the meat apples were found and prepared to cook over the campfire Takuya and Koji set up until they were cooked enough to eat.

"Hey Bokomon, is there anything in that book of yours about a beast spirit? If you don't mind me asking, can you try looking through it until you find anything?" Bokomon started looking through his book while everyone else just started at Kiari with curious looks on their faces. "When I found my spirit, that voice that lead us to the Digital World said something about each legendary warrior having two spirits. Grumblemon's beast spirit proved that."

"Paws off baggy!" Bokomon saw that Neemon noticed a folded page and unfolded it to find information about beast spirits. "Well what do you know? It says here that each legendary warrior has two spirits. A human spirit like Agunimon for example, and a beast spirit like Gigasmon. This means that you have the chance to spirit evolve again."

"But that means we're only half way there."

The sky suddenly became dark as the trees around them showed some TV visions of their world. Tommy saw his mother on one of the TV visions, which made him really sad when the TV visions disappeared. Takuya and Kiari tried to comfort him as if he was their little brother, or at least that what's Zoey mentioned. Takuya and Kiari sensed something nearby but didn't see what it was. JP tried to cheer up Tommy with his magic tricks as everyone watched his act. Everyone were sound asleep except Takuya and Kiari since Takuya had to stand guard for JP, and Kiari wanted to keep him company.

"Takuya, do you have any younger siblings?" Takuya looked up and nodded his head before looking down at the campfire. "I had a feeling you did by the way you were taking care of Tommy."

"Tommy reminds me of my little brother, who happens to be the same age as him."

"Same here. My little brother's also the same age as him. I really miss him and Aunt Kari." Kiari and Takuya sensed that they were being watched an looked around. "Did you get the feeling that we're being watched?"

"I did, but I'm not sure who or what is watching us."

Tommy woke up and looked as if he was in some sort of trance. Kiari started walking towards Tommy to see what was wrong with him until he almost hit her with the stick he grabbed from the campfire that was no longer lit. Tommy held the stick in a fighting stance as everyone else wanted to find out what was wrong with Tommy.

"Tommy what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Tommy spirit evolved into Kumamon and started to freeze everything and everyone. "Stop it, Tommy!"

Kumamon used his Crystal Freeze on the tree everyone was hiding behind of until they ran out of the way as the tree started to fall down towards Kiari, who had her back facing it. Luckily, Koji pushed Kiari out of the way as they landed on the ground close to each other near the fallen tree.

"You okay, Kiari?" Kiari nodded her head as they stood up and ran over to Takuya, Zoey, and JP. "We have to get Tommy to snap out of it."

"What do you guys think we should do?" Kiari said as JP suggested that they spirit evolve and fight Kumamon. "We can't do that JP. Tommy's our friend. I won't do it."

"Then what do you suggest we do then?" JP said since everyone disagreed to his suggestion as Kumamon used his Crystal Freeze towards Takuya, Koji, and Kiari.

Takuya dived out of the way as Koji grabbed Kiari's hand and jumped out of the way, pulling Kiari out of the way as well. Koji, Kiari, and Takuya were standing behind a couple of trees with Kumamon approaching them as they noticed something rush past them.

"Did you see that?"

Takuya and Koji looked at each other and nodded their heads before Koji took out his detectors and spirit evolved into Lobomon. JP and Zoey saw Koji spirit evolved and JP started to get upset.

"Wait a minute! I thought we all agreed not to spirit evolve! Who does Koji think he is?!".

"Koji must have a good reason."

"Ancient Spirit of Light!"

Lobomon took out his laser sword and pointed it up towards the sky as a bright light shot out of it and lit up the whole forest. Takuya saw what's been watching them and spirit evolved into Agunimon. Lobomon tried to keep Kumamon busy while Agunimon went after the digimon in charge of their friend's behavior, Bakumon. Once Agunimon purified Bakumon's fractal code, Tommy returned back into his normal self as they all finally got some sleep. Kiari and Koji, who were sitting next to each other against the tree, that Koji was sitting against before Tommy tried to freeze everyone, were the only ones who were still awake. Kiari started to doze off and leaned her head on Koji's shoulder, who didn't really mind. He then got another message on his detector and held it up in front of him, hoping that Kiari was still sleeping peacefully.

"You're beast spirit awaits, Koji Minamoto. But first you've got some growing to do. You and Kiari Namiro."

'What is she talking about?' Koji looked at Kiari who was still sleeping. 'And how is Kiari involved?


	7. Chapter 7: Two Losses, One Gain

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Digimon, its plot, its characters, etc. I only own my OC.**

* * *

Chapter 7 Two Losses, One Gain

Takuya, Zoey, Tommy, and JP were in a little panicking mood once they woke up after discovering that Koji and Kiari were missing. It wasn't long after that they discovered that Bokomon and Neemon were also gone. Tommy found a note that was left to them from Kiari and started to read it.

_Hey guys. I caught Koji setting off on his own last night and decided to follow him. Bokomon and Neemon wanted to come along, so I decided to let them go with me. Koji doesn't know about us following him. Sorry for not telling you before I left guys. I hope to meet up with you again. Don't worry about Bokomon and Neemon. I'll protect them from any harm._

_-Kiari_

"I wonder why Kiari didn't tell us before she left." Tommy gave the note to Takuya who reread the note before walking away. Where are you going, Takuya?"

"We're going to find them. I know that Koji can take care of himself, but I have a feeling Kiari might have a hard time fighting digimon while protecting Bokomon and Neemon at the same time. So let's go."

* * *

Kiari, Bokomon, and Neemon were carefully walking down a steep hill in order to follow Koji. She was starting to remember what she heard from the message that came from Koji's detector, which really made her curious.

'What does that message mean when it said that Koji and I still had some growing to do? Why didn't Koji tell me about it instead of just leaving without anyone knowing?' Kiari was removed out of her thoughts when she spotted Koji near a blaze of tall grass as she hid behind a nearby tree. 'Is Koji hiding something?'

Kiari watched Koji from where she was hiding until Bokomon and Neemon accidentally bumped into her and made her fall on her stomach with the two digimon on her back. Koji saw Kiari, Bokomon, and Neemon nearby by and ran into the blaze of tall grass.

"Koji wait!" Kiari quickly got up, knocking Bokomon and Neemon to the ground, and ran after Koji until she caught up with him on the other side of the blaze of tall grass. "Koji, what are you hiding? I heard that message you got last night, and I know that I'm involved with what that message said. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I-" Koji was interrupted when Bokomon and Neemon suddenly popped out of the blaze of tall grass and were on Koji and Kiari's backs. "Get off!"

Koji, Kiari, Bokomon, and Neemon started to fall down the hill until they crashed into a rock kid-like digimon called Gotsumon. Kiari can tell that Gotsumon and Koji were somewhat alike by their attitude. Gotsumon ran off as Kiari, Koji, Bokomon, and Neemon ran after him until they lost sight of him near some large boulder.

"Gotsumon please come out. We just wanted to ask you which way it is to the Forest Terminal. You can trust us." Gotsumon undid his camouflage ability and jumped off the boulder he was lying on. "There you are."

"I think I can trust you, but I still don't think I can trust your friends." Gotsumon walked up to Kiari and whispered about not trusting Koji, Bokomon, and Neemon. "You look more trustworthy than they do."

"You don't have to worry about them. They're my friends." Kiari knelt down on her knees placed her hand on Gotsumon's head but regretted doing so when the said digimon flinched at her touch. "I'm sorry. You must've hit your head when we crashed into you. Hang on." She opened her bag and took out a small first aid kit and opened it to take out a small ice pack. "This should help." She placed the ice pack on Gotsumon's head where it ached. "There. Does it feel better now?"

"It feels a lot better. Thank you. Now I know I can trust you. You're too kind to be an evil digimon." Gotsumon suddenly sensed danger nearby and saw a part of his home's fractal code disappearing, seeing that it was caused by Grumblemon. "Oh no! Not again!"

"It's Grumblemon." Gotsumon started to run towards his home until Kiari stopped the young digimon. "Wait. You're crazy if you think you can handle Grumblemon."

"Kiari," Kiari looked up at Koji who had his detector out. "stay here with them. I'll going to fight Grumblemon alone."

"But Koji—"

"I'll be fine." Koji looked down at Kiari who was the seriousness on his face. "You don't have to worry about me. I can handle Grumblemon."

Kiari looked up at Koji who spirit evolved into Lobomon before running into the battlefield. Gotsumon had an awe look on his face and saw the legendary symbol of Light on Lobomon's armor. Lobomon confronted Grumblemon, who digivolved into Gigasmon and started to fight him. The ground turned into rising or sinking platforms that was caused by their attacks. Lobomon ended up on the ground on his backs and would have been a goner if Gotsumon didn't use his camouflage ability to hide them. Once the Gigasmon was gone, Gotsumon brought Koji to a cave where Kiari, Bokomon, and Neemon were hiding with the other Gotsumon. Kiari rushed over to help Gotsumon place Koji against the wall without causing Koji any pain.

"You look like you've beaten up pretty badly." Kiari took out her first aid kit and took out a packet of an alcohol wipe. "This is going to sting a bit." She opened the packet and started dabbing the wipe on a small wound on Koji's cheek, causing him to flinch from the stinging feeling. "You said you going to be fine. But you don't look fine to me." Kiari grabbed a small bandage from her first aid kit and placed it over the wound on Koji's cheek. "The rest are just bruises. I think you should be fine now."

"Good. Because I want a rematch against Grumblemon." Koji started to get up but was stopped when Kiari placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back against the wall. "What are you doing?"

"I can't let you go off fighting on your own. So promise me." Kiari looked at Kiari with a serious look on her face. "Promise me that you won't try fighting by yourself anymore. Please Koji." Koji didn't say anything since he was too shocked by Kiari's sudden confidence. "I don't want any of my friends to get hurt because they are too stubborn to accept help from others." Kiari removed her hands from Koji's chest when she saw Gotsumon heading out of the cave. "Where are you going, Gotsumon?"

"I'm going to find that third jewel to stop Grumblemon and become a hero."

"Then I'll go with you." Kiari got up and followed Gotsumon out of the cave. "Grumblemon could still be around. It's best not to go out by yourself."

"You can turn into a digimon too, can't you?"

"Uh huh. And like Koji, I can turn into a legendary warrior too. My other friends can also turn into legendary warrior. Which reminds me. I should probably find out where they are. We left without exactly telling them, so I have a feeling that they're trying to look for us. Is it alright if I leave you for a while?"

"No problem. I can take care of myself."

"I'll try not be long too long."

Kiari took out her detector and spirit-evolved into Libaremon before flying off to find the rest of her friends.

* * *

Takuya, Zoey, Tommy, and JP were walking through the tall grass when Takuya noticed Libaremon flying in their direction.

"Hey look! It's Libaremon! Hey Libaremon!" Libaremon looked down at saw her friends as she flew down and stood in front of them. "It's about time we found you."

"I had a feeling that you were looking for us, so I decided to look for you guys." Gigasmon tried to hit them with a surprise Tectonic Slam attack but Libaremon sensed him and looked up at him. "Oh no you don't!"

Libaremon flew up and tackled Gigasmon away from her friends and knocked him down on his back. Gigasmon used his Quagmire Twister to create a sand tornado that trapped Libaremon within it as he suddenly appeared behind Libaremon and hit her in the stomach area, causing Libaremon's spirit to become visible. Gigasmon ate her spirit, turning Libaremon back into Kiari as she started to fall towards the ground until Takuya caught her.

"Are you okay, Kiari?" Kiari nodded her head with a sad look on her face. "Don't worry. We'll get your spirit back from Gigasmon."

Takuya set Kiari down on her feet as he, Tommy, Zoey, and JP spirit evolved into Agunimon, Kumamon, Kazemon, and Beetlemon. The four legendary warriors started to fight against Gigasmon until Kazemon lost her spirit when she tried to save Kumamon and turned back into Zoey. Agunimon and Beetlemon were about to lose their spirits to Gigasmon if Lobomon didn't show up and rescued them. Lobomon started to lure Gigasmon away from Kiari and the others as Kiari started to run after them.

"Kiari come back! There's nothing you can do without your spirit!"

'Even without my spirit I have to help Lobomon fight against Gigasmon. He's going to get himself beaten up again.' Kiari followed Lobomon and Gigasmon to where there were three large head statues. 'Why do I sense a strange feeling coming from those statues?'

"Kiari look out!" Lobomon carried Kiari out of the way of Gigasmon's Tectonic Slam attack and brought her to where Bokomon and Neemon were standing. "Why haven't you spirit evolved yet?"

"I can't spirit evolve. Gigasmon took my spirit before you showed up earlier."

"What?!" Lobomon was shocked to hear that Kiari lost her spirit as he glared towards Gigasmon. "Then I'll just have to take it back from him."

Lobomon started fighting Gigasmon until he got himself pinned against on of the statues, causing his spirit to be visible. Gigasmon was about to take Lobomon's spirit if Gotsumon didn't try to stop him. Gotsumon tossed Koji some sort of jewel and told him to place it into the statue he was on while he tried to hold back Gigasmon .Koji started to climb up to where he's supposed to put to jewel in and inserted the jewel. Koji's beast spirit appeared as he called for it and beast spirit evolved into KendoGarurumon. KendoGarurumon managed to get rid of Gigasmon as Kiari walked up to him when he turned back into Koji.

"Are you okay, Koji?" Kiari saw that Koji was covered in bruises. "I'm glad that you found you beast spirit. I just wish you didn't get yourself hurt so much."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I wasn't able to get your spirit back from Gigasmon." Koji was taken by surprise when Kiari knelt down in front of him and suddenly hugged him. "Why are you hugging me? I didn't get your spirit back."

"It doesn't really matter at the moment. I'm just glad that you're okay." Kiari backed away from him at arm's length. "I'm sure we'll get another chance at getting my spirit and Zoey's spirit back from Grumblemon."

"But—" Koji looked down at Kiari and couldn't find the words to say to argue with her. "I guess you're right." Kiari smiled at him before getting up and walking over to Takuya and the others. 'I promise I'll get your spirit back, Kiari.'


	8. Chapter 8: Kiari's Answers Found

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Digimon Frontier, its plot, its characters, etc. I only own my OC.**

* * *

Chapter 8 Kiari's Answers Found

The digidestined were taking a break after walking so much to get to the Forest Terminal. Tommy was starting to feel guilty, saying that it was his fault that Zoey lost her spirit as Kiari tried to comfort him.

"It's not your fault, Tommy. I lost my spirit too, and I'm okay with that." Kiari looked at Zoey who was walking next to them. "Are you okay about losing your spirit, Zoey?"

"I guess. But I just feel useless without my spirit." JP tried to comfort her by saying that he'll get Zoey and Kiari's spirits back from Grumblemon. "Thanks JP."

"Nice sentiment, but we have more important things to do than fighting a battle we can't win."

"What is your problem, Koji?! You'd be going crazy if your spirit was stolen! I can tell that you want to get Kiari's spirit back as much as I want to get Zoey's!" Koji glared at him as JP continued. "But hey, I understand that you're a big chicken. Even the great Koji has no chance against Grumblemon."

Koji and JP were about to fight each other if Takuya didn't try to hold JP back by standing in front of him with his hands up in front of him. Kiari was able to hold back Koji by standing in front of him with her hands on his chest.

"Guys please. Save the fighting for Grumblemon, okay." Making sure that Koji wasn't going to fight with JP, Kiari put her hands down and moved to stand next to him. "Besides, we should start heading to the Forest Terminal. By any chance, we might run into Grumblemon along the way. You two will get your chances against him then."

"Don't you start talking crazy too, Kiari." Takuya moved to stand next to JP as the said boy walked over to Kiari. "But I guess you do have a point."

"Alright, that's it. I've had enough. I suggest we use a more productive reasoning than just standing here and argue." Bokomon thought for a while as the digidestined looked down at him with curious looks on their faces. "My friends I believe the time has finally come. It's time to show you the path of wisdom."

"Well there's a change."

"So what's your wise solution, Bokomon?"

"Fortune telling." Bokomon said as he led them into an area where there were some digimon who says that they're psychic when they're not. "Shamanmon is the wisest digimon of them all."

* * *

After ignoring a bunch of fake psychic digimon, the digidestined and their digimon companions reached a huge temple and went inside where found some sort of goblin digimon that the digidestined recognized, except Koji and Kiari.

"Hey you're one of those nasty Goblinmon from the Wind Factory!"

Koji and Kiari were the only two digidestined who didn't start ganging up on the goblin digimon since they weren't with the others when they went to the Wind Factory. Takuya, Tommy, and JP were about to take out their detectors to spirit evolve until Bokomon stood in between them at the goblin the digimon.

"No wait! Shamanmon is one of the good guys. He's a median. And he uses his club to see into the future by doing his ceremonial dance."

"You should be very careful. Ahead, you'll face much danger. You will come up against a foe you have faced before, but this foe has a new friend. And to beat him, you need a friend who is your foe."

"I don't buy it." Takuya said as Shamanmon went up to him and Tommy and startled the two. "Uh, sorry. But I don't really believe in fortune telling."

"Then listen to this. The greatest test will be faced by you two. This test has the power to destroy you all if you're not careful." Shamanmon backed away from Takuya and Tommy and stood in front of the whole group. "To pass you must remember who you are. And trust in each other and in your friendship."

Shamanmon lost his balance when they all felt a sudden earthquake. The digidestined and their digimon companions started running out of the temple as Kiari was about to follow them but was stopped when Shamanmon held out his club in front of her.

"I can see a great responsibility in your future." Kiari looked at Shamanmon with a curious look as he continued. "Your responsibility is more important than your friends' responsibility since your end will also be the end of the Digital World."

"What do you mean, Shamanmon? Is there a connection between me and the Digital World?" Kiari became concerned when Shamanmon gave her a sad look. "What's wrong?"

"I can also see that you are in more danger than the Digital World. I suggest you keep this a secret from your friends to avoid any more worriness in your group."

Kiari nodded her head before running outside to help her friends. When she got outside she found out that the earthquake was caused by Grumblemon and some rock digimon called Golemon. Once she found her friends, she started running towards them.

"Old foe, big friend. That's what Shamanmon meant by that." Kiari reached her friends and immediately dodged Golemon's ground-breaking punch. "Now would be a good time to spirit evolve, guys!"

Takuya, Tommy, and JP spirit evolved into Agunimon, Kumamon, and Beetlemon and started to fight Golemon. Koji was about to beast spirit evolve into KendoGarurumon, but Grumblemon used some sort of spell circle to spell bound Koji when he landed in the circle. Kiari ran over to the spell circle to try to help him out as she was about to step into the circle.

"Kiari stay back or else this spell circle will paralyze you too!" Kiari took a step back and looked at Koji. "There's nothing you can do right now if you can't spirit evolve. You're gonna have to go where you can't get hurt."

"It seems you care much for friend. Maybe she should be out of picture." Grumblemon snapped his fingers to get Golemon's before pointing at Kiari. "Attack her now."

Golemon used its Sulfur Plume attack at Beetlemon and Kumamon to force them back onto the ground as it aimed its Sulfur Plume at Kiari. Agunimon saw this as he quickly ran over to Kiari and covered her to protect her with his body. The force of the attack sent them flying back but, thanks to Agunimon, Kiari remained unharmed since Agunimon took full damage from the Golemon's attack.

"Kiari, stay with Zoey where it's safe."

Kiari nodded her head and ran over towards Zoey, Bokomon, and Neemon while the three legendary warriors fight against Golemon. At first they seemed to be winning until Grumblemon digivolved into Gigasmon and managed to take Tommy's spirit of Kumamon. Tommy started to fall towards the ground until Kiari slid backwards on her back to catch him.

"You okay Tommy?" Tommy nodded his head before Kiari looked towards the fight. "Agunimon! Beetlemon! Get out of there!"

Agunimon and Beetlemon jumped out of the way of Gigasmon's Tectonic Slam attack before Shamanmon's temple suddenly collapsed and some sort of fire digimon flew out of it and tackled Gigasmon towards the ground. Kiari and Tommy ran over to Zoey, Bokomon, and Neemon and were shocked to see the fire digimon defeat Golemon. Gigasmon managed to escape, removing the spell circle that paralyzed Koji. Koji ran over towards Kiari, Tommy, Zoey, Bokomon, and Neemon as Kiari put Tommy down and stood behind Koji.

"This guy's too strong. If he comes after us there's no way we can beat him."

Zoey, Tommy, Kiari, Koji, Bokomon, and Neemon started running to avoid from fighting the fire digimon until Agunimon noticed that it was Shamanmon who got possessed by this so called beast spirit. Agunimon managed to save Shamanmon from being possessed by the beast spirit by scanning the spirit's fractal code since the beast spirit belong to him. Agunimon turned into the fire digimon called BurningGreymon, and unfortunately got himself possessed by it. BurningGreymon started to fight Beetlemon while Zoey, Tommy, Bokomon, and Neemon ran for cover. Koji and Kiari ran towards the fight until they were a good enough distance that they won't get hurt.

"Takuya knock it off! It's JP you're fighting!" Koji watched as Kiari started to run towards BurningGreymon. "Kiari what are you doing?!"

"I'll see if I can get through to Takuya." Kiari slowed down as she slowly walked towards BurningGreymon until she stood in front of him. "Takuya stop! We're your friends, remember? You have fight to gain control over your beast spirit."

BurningGreymon started charging at Kiari as the said girl held her arms up in front of her face and braced for the attack. Koji beast spirit evolved into KendoGarurumon and carried Kiari on his back in order to get her out of BurningGreymon's way.

"Koji please don't fight him. Possessed or not, Takuya's still in there somewhere. He's still our friend." Kiari got off of KendoGarurumon's back and looked at him with a pleading look. "There must be some way to save him without fighting."

"Sorry Kiari. But I don't have much of a choice." Kiari backed away to show that she won't stop KendoGarurumon from fighting BurningGreymon. "I'll try to save him, Kiari. Trust me."

"I trust you. Please be careful, Koji." Kiari ran over to Zoey, Tommy, Bokomon, and Neemon to join them in watching the fight. 'I just hope you know what you're doing, Koji.'


	9. Chapter 9: Kiari's Disappearance

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Digimon, its plot, its characters, etc. I only own my OC.**

* * *

Chapter 9 Kiari's Disappearance

The fight between KendoGarurumon and Beetlemon against BurningGreymon still forges on with BurningGreymon winning as he tried to gain control but only with little by little effect. Kiari was starting to get worried as she started walking towards the fight, ignoring the calls of Zoey and Bokomon.

'I have to do something. I can't bear to see my friends fighting against each other.' Kiari stopped walking when she remembered Shamanmon's prediction about her future. 'Shamanmon said that my end will also be the end of the Digital World. If I get myself involved in this fight then that'll increase the chances for mine and the Digital World's end. There's nothing I can do but watch my friends fight each other.'

Kiari just stood there watching the fight as KendoGarurumon and Beetlemon ran into the forest. Kiari, Zoey, Tommy, Bokomon, and Neemon started to run up a hill until BurningGreymon suddenly appeared in front of them. BurningGreymon was about to strike Kiari if Beetlemon didn't try to stop him as she ,Zoey, Bokomon, and Neemon started to run back down the hill. Tommy started to run towards BurningGreymon with Kiari running after him.

"Tommy, come back! You're going to get yourself hurt!" Kiari said as Tommy confronted BurningGreymon, and Kiari stood beside him. "I know you want to help, Tommy but it's too dangerous."

"At least I'm willing to try." Tommy looked towards BurningGreymon as he stood in front of BurningGreymon. "Takuya, please listen to me! This isn't really you! You're just only confused and afraid!"

Kiari noticed that Tommy was starting to get through to Takuya as she turned her gaze from Tommy and towards BurningGreymon.

"Takuya listen to what Tommy is saying! We both know that you're still in there. So please fight to gain control over your beast spirit!" Tommy started to walk up towards BurningGreymon who just stood there. "Don't you see, Takuya? We're your friends. We're trying to help you."

BurningGreymon suddenly ran towards Kiari and Tommy as he pushed Kiari out of the way and held Tommy up in the air. Kiari was about to run to help Tommy, but KendoGarurumon stood in her way. Tommy continued trying to get through to Takuya until Takuya managed to gain control and changed back into himself before Kiari went over to see if Tommy was okay. After making sure Tommy was okay, she walked over to Takuya and knelt down in front of him. She then wrapped her arms around him in a hug as the others walked up to them.

* * *

**(A/N: I'm just going to skip the part where Takuya was able to control his beast spirit and got Tommy's spirit back from Grumblemon)**

It was already dark out, and the digidestined were staring up at the three moons in the night sky. After a while, everyone except Takuya and Kiari were fast asleep. Seeing the depressed look on Takuya's face, Kiari walked over to sit next to him before putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad that you were able to control your beast spirit, Takuya." Kiari was trying to keep Takuya from feeling bad for not being able to get hers and Zoey's spirits back from Grumblemon. "That shows how stronger you've become."

"Thanks Kiari. But I still wasn't able to get back yours and Zoey's spirits from Grumblemon."

"I'm going to go walk around for a bit." Kiari got up and walked into the forest, making sure not to walk to far from her friends. 'Takuya's feeling bad because he wasn't able get my spirit back like he promised. I can't help but blame myself since Koji must also feel the same guilt as Takuya.' Kiari was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Koji calling her. 'He must've woke up and found out I wandered off on my own. I better let him know where I am.'

"I'm over here, Koji." Kiari leaned against a tree as a small hole in the trunk opened before she fell in. "Ah!"

"Kiari?" Koji arrived to where he heard Kiari scream but saw that she was no longer there. "She's gone. This can't be good. Kiari? Kiari where are you?"

Takuya and the others soon found out about Kiari's disappearance and started to look through the forest for her. After a few hours of searching, They decided to head to the Forest Terminal while keeping an eye out for Kiari.


	10. Discovery of the Digital Princess

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Digimon, its plot, its characters, etc. I only own my OC.**

* * *

Chapter 10 Discovery of the Digital Princess

Kiari was sliding through a very long tunnel that she fell into when she stumbled onto the secret passageway she accidentally found. Kiari fell out of the exit of the tunnel that brought her outside near a large crystallized castle.

"Wow. I've never seen such a beautiful castle. I should look for my friends. They're probably worried about me." Kiari stood up and started wiping the dirt off her skirt until she heard something hiding in the bushes. "Who's there? Show yourself."

A Mushroommon came out the bushes it was hiding in and threw one of its Giggle Grenades at Kiari as she jumped out of the way to dodge it. She quickly picked up her bag and hid behind a tree to avoid getting hit by Mushroommon's grenades.

"Time to spirit evolve." Kiari took out her detector until she realized that she doesn't have her spirit anymore. 'That's right. Grumblemon still has my spirit. Which means I can't spirit evolve. I guess I'll just have no choice but to run.'

Kiari put her detector back in her bag and started to run away from the Mushroommon until one of its Giggle Grenades' explosions caused her to fall to the ground. Mushroommon threw another Giggle Grenade at Kiari as the said girl braced for the attack, but the attack didn't come. She lowered her arms and saw some sort of barrier around her. Mushroommon was surprised that his grenade didn't hit its target, so Kiari used the opportunity to escape. Mushroommon realized that Kiari was getting away and started chasing after her.

"Go away you evil digimon!" Kiari looked back and ran faster when she saw Mushroommon gaining on her. "Leave me alone!"

Suddenly, some sort of force knocked Mushroommon back towards a tree and got knocked out. Kiari skidded to a halt as she turned around and was surprised and relieved to see that Mushroommon unconscious. While Mushroommon was still unconscious, Kiari continued running towards the castle gates.

"Now how am I supposed to open these gates?" Kiari's detector started to react as she took it out pointed it to the gates, causing a light blue beam to shoot out of it and cause the gates to open. "I guess that's one way."

Kiari walked up to the castle doors and found it unlocked. She went inside and closed the door behind her as she walked a few steps forward before looking up and saw a barrage of crystals flying at her. She braced herself for the attack as a barrier protected her like before. The attacker, Sorcerormon, looked at her in shock as he jumped down from the ceiling and landed in front of Kiari, startling her.

"So it's true then. The digital princess has finally returned to the Digital World to help restore it to its peaceful form." Sorcerormon kneeled before Kiari, making the said girl confused. "Forgive me princess. I did not recognize you, seeing you in your new form."

"Thanks for the courtesy, but I don't think that I'm your princess." Kiari noticed a nearby painting of an angel with white wings wearing a white dress and a silver tiara. "That angel in the picture kinda looks a lot like me."

"That is because you are the digital princess, Angelicmon. Your abilities and slight similar appearance were proof enough. Follow me, princess." Sorcerormon led Kiari up the stairs and down a long hallway. "You must have travelled a long way to get here, princess. I'm sure you need some time to rest. Here we are." Sorcerormon and Kiari stopped in front of a room with double doors as Sorcerormon opened the doors and gestured Kiari to walk into the room. "You may call me Sorcerormon. I will be of service to you when you request it."

"Thank you Sorcerormon. My actual name is Kiari. So I'd appreciate it if you called me by my name."

"As you wish, Lady Kiari. Call me if you are ever in need of anything."

Sorcerormon bowed to Kiari before closing the doors. Kiari looked around the room until her gaze met the queen-sized bed. The bed had pure white sheets and silver curtains on each side. She walked over to the bed and lied down on the silk sheets. It wasn't long before she felt her eyes close and fell into slumber.

* * *

Kiari woke up and didn't recognize the room she was in until she remembered that she was the crystallized castle. She got up off the bed and walked to a dresser that had a silver jewelry box on top. She opened the box and saw the most beautiful tiara she was ever seen. Kiari couldn't help but pick up the tiara and place it on her head. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and was surprised to see how much she looked like Angelicmon.

"Wearing this shows a lot of resemblance between me and Angelicmon." Kiari was about to remove the tiara from her head until heard voices coming from outside as she looked out the window and saw Koji, Takuya, and the rest of her friends heading towards the castle. "My friends are heading to the castle. I can't wait to see them again."

Kiari picked up her bag and started heading downstairs where saw Sorcerormon pointing his scepter towards Takuya and the others, who were all standing outside the doorway. Tommy was the first to notice Kiari as he ran past Sorcerormon and towards Kiari, who greeted him with a hug.

"It's so good to reunited with my friends." Kiari released Tommy from her hug and looked towards Sorcerormon. "It's okay Sorcerormon. These guys are my friends."

Sorcerormon apologized and moved out of the way as the digidestined and their digimon companions walked into the castle. They ran over to Kiari and wanted to ask her so many questions. Zoey was the first to speak.

"Kiari, what happened to you? You suddenly disappeared. But here you are standing before us. How did you even get here before we did?"

"I fell into this secret tunnel that brought me near this castle. A couple of strange things happened to me when I got here. For starters, according to Sorcerormon I'm supposed to be this digital princess called Angelicmon. That's a picture of her over there." Kiari pointed to the painting of the Angelicmon. "I kinda found it strange to see that she kind of looks a lot like me."

"I'll say. It's as if that's you in that painting but as an angel. It really is kinda strange. What other strange things happened to you, Kiari?"

"I can't really show you since I have no idea on how I did it in the first place, Takuya." Sorcerormon started to lead the digidestined, Bokomon, and Neemon somewhere until Koji told Kiari to wait. "What is it, Koji?"

"When you suddenly disappeared like that, we were kinda worried about you. You shouldn't have wondered off on your own like that. You could've gotten hurt."

"I'm sorry, Koji. A lot has happened, so I just thought that I needed some time alone to think. Anyway, let's catch up with the others, okay?" Kiari and Koji went to follow the others and caught up with them in a large room with a large crystal on the ceiling with someone inside it. "Sorcerormon who's that up in that crystal on the ceiling?"

"That is Lord Seraphimon, one of the three celestial digimon chosen to rule as second in command of the Digital World. As the current digital princess, Lady Kiari is the one who is the true current ruler of the Digital World." After Sorcerormon said that, everyone looked at Kiari with shocked and confused looks on their faces. "Hopefully she and her friends would be able to free Lord Seraphimon from his prison, as it says in a prophecy."

_"Let your light shine as one."_

"That was Lady Ophanimon. She's the one who asked me watch over Lord Seraphimon, and to wait for the arrival of the digital princess." Takuya informed Sorcerormon that Ophanimon was the one who told him and his friends to go there. "It's all starting to fall in place. I brought you here because the prophecy says that one day a group of wayward humans, along with the digital princess, will free Seraphimon."

"But what did Ophanimon mean by letting our lights shine as one?" Kiari took out her detector when it started to react to something started to react, as was everyone else's, as beams of light were shot out of them. "Hey guys, try focusing your detectors up towards Seraphimon.

The digidestined pointed the light coming out of their detectors towards Seraphimon, freeing the celestial digimon from his prison. Seraphimon stood before Sorcerormon, who informed him of what happened while Seraphimon was sealed away by Ophanimon.

"But these humans were able to free you from your prison. And the digital princess happens to be among them. Lady Kiari, if you please." Sorcerormon gestured for Kiari to walk forward as the said girl walked up towards Seraphimon. "Lady Kiari is the current digital princess. Not only had she inherited Angelicmon's image, but also her powers as well."

"Seraphimon, my friends and I have been in contact with Ophanimon. We may be kids, but we're also legendary warriors. I'm still confused about me being the digital princess though. If I may ask, do you think you can tell us why we were brought here?"

"If you wish to have answers, then you will have them. The story starts off a long time ago when there was a war between human digimon and beast digimon, corrupting the Digital World from its peaceful form. But Lucemon appeared and brought peace and put an end to the fighting. In time he ruled in peace, but soon Lucemon was corrupted by his own power. The ten legendary warriors arrived, along with Lucemon's younger sister who was currently one the legendary warriors, rose to free the oppressed and abused digimon. They battled valiantly, and after a fierce struggle they managed to defeat the tyrannical Lucemon. After peace was restored to the Digital World, Lucemon's sister was chosen to rule after her brother as Angelicmon. She chose three champion digimon as second in command to help her protect that peace: Cherubimon, Ophanimon, and myself. Unfortunately, our peace lasted short when Cherubimon wanted to control the Digital World and wanted to end Angelicmon's peaceful reign. I almost risked my life trying to protect Angelicmon, but she disappeared, saying that one day she will return to save the Digital World. You already know the rest that happened after that, thanks to Sorcerormon. Ophanimon sealed me away for my safety until I was freed by you legendary warriors."

"Luckily, you came when we needed Lord Seraphimon and Lady Angelicmon the most. As you can see, the Digital World is in a crisis." Sorcerormon used his scepter to show the Digital World's current form. "If you think it's bad now, the future of the Digital World will be much worse. Cherubimon sent out his minions to destroy it."

"The Digital World looks damaged enough. Unfortunately, you might need to wait for Angelicmon's help for now. I just recently discovered her abilities. I have no idea how I did it in the first place."

"Lord Seraphimon's combined power with Lady Ophanimon will be enough to save the Digital World, along with my help. I've always dreamed of fighting by Lord Seraphimon's side to defeat that evil creature."

"Thank you, my friend." Seraphimon nodded his head in gratitude before turning his attention to the digidestined. "I must thank you for your courage. And for that the Digital World would be lost, and Angelicmon would not have returned safely if it weren't for you. But now I ask for one more favor from you children. Before the fighting begins, you must go back to your own world, including Angelicmon." The digidestined were shocked by Seraphimon's request. "Your part is done, and you won't be needed any longer. For the safety of the Digital World, Angelicmon must go back with you."

"But we're legendary warriors! We can't just walk away now!" Grumblemon suddenly barged through the wall with three other digimon as Takuya and the guys took out their detectors. "Don't worry. We can take him. After all, we defeated him before and are willing to do it again."

"You better be because me introduce other digimon who can beat you: Renamon, Arbormon, and lastly Mercurymon."

"So these are the ones who've been giving me so much trouble. How pathetic." Mercurymon turned his attention as Kiari who was standing with Zoey, Bokomon, and Neemon. "Also, Angelicmon has finally returned to this world. Lord Cherubimon will be pleased to hear that we defeated them and brought him Angelicmon's and Seraphimon's fractal code."

"That's enough of your taunts! Tell me where Ophanimon is now!" Seraphimon was surprised to see Takuya, Koji, Tommy, and JP spirit evolved into Agunimon, Lobomon, Kumamon, and Beetlemon. "It can't be."

"The legendary warriors have returned." Zoey and Kiari walked to stand behind Sorcerormon with Bokomon and Neemon. "Do not worry, Lady Kiari and friends. I will do my best to keep you safe."

The fight waged on, and the four legendary warriors seemed to be losing. Grumblemon start saying how he and his allies will continue to scan fractal codes of different areas to bring back Lucemon. Mercurymon turned his attention to Kiari when she walked forward to stand by Sorcerormon's side.

"You can't do that, Grumblemon! You shall not lead us to a path of ruins! Sorcerormon has waited a lifetime for peace to be restored to the Digital World! Angelicmon or not, I am currently the closest to being the digital princess, and my friends and I won't have you stopping that peace from returning!" Kiari held her arms out to the sides as five balls of white lights appeared around her. "Heavenly Sparks!"

Kiari moved her arms out in front of her, sending bolts of lights from the orbs and towards the evil digimon. Mercurymon used his Dark Reflection attack to launch Kiari's Heavenly Sparks back at her but Sorcerormon stood in the way and received the damage from the attack. Kiari checked to see if Sorcerormon was okay while Mercurymon used the opportunity to send an attack at them. A pair of white angelic wings appeared on Kiari's back as she flew out of the way while carrying Sorcerormon away from Mercurymon's attack. She landed in front of Grumblemon, Renamon, and Arbormon before gently placing Sorcerormon on his feet as she turned to face the evil digimon.

"You're going to pay for what you've done to the Digital World!" Kiari held her hands in front of her as a rainbow sphere of light started to grow in between her hands. "Elemental Blast!"

A powerful rainbow blast shot out of the sphere and at the evil digimon, sending the three evil digimon to slam towards the ceiling. Kiari's wings disappeared before she fell to her knees in exhaustion. Grumblemon, Renamon, and Arbormon were about to attack until Seraphimon used his Strike of the Seven Stars to stop them. Kiari noticed Mercurymon suddenly appearing in front of Seraphimon as a shocked expression appeared on her face.

"Seraphimon wait!" Kiari warned him too late as Seraphimon launched his attack but Mercurymon used his Dark Reflection attack to reflect the attack back at Seraphimon. "No!"

Seraphimon lost his fractal code to Mercurymon, causing him to turn into a digi-egg. Zoey jumped and grabbed the digi-egg before running over to Sorcerormon who was down on his knees in defeat.

"It's not too late! We can still bring him back if we have his egg, right Sorcerormon?"

"You're right! We must protect that egg at all cost." Sorcerormon got up as Zoey ran behind her friends with Bokomon and Neemon. "If we get that egg to Lady Ophanimon, she may be able to revive Lord Seraphimon."

The four evil digimon were approaching them as Kiari stood up and forced them back with some sort of force blast. Sorcerormon activated a switch that revealed a light that temporary blinded the evil digimon while he, the digidestined, and their digimon companions escaped through a secret escape door.

* * *

They were running through a secret escape route while Kiari was now holding Seraphimon's egg in her arms. Koji looked back and the evil digimon chasing after them. Sorcerormon opened a door with a switch, revealing another escape route with a getaway Trailmon. They all rushed into the Trailmon as Kiari was about to board the Trailmon until she saw that Sorcerormon wasn't moving.

"Come on, Sorcerormon! We have to get out of here!" Kiari handed Zoey the digi-egg and ran up to Sorcerormon. "You won't be able to stand up against them on your own."

"The safety of you and that digi-egg is what matters now. You must hurry for there isn't much time. Please take care of Seraphimon. He, along with you and Ophanimon, are our last hope." Sorcerormon closed the door when the evil digimon were getting close. 'Good luck.'

Koji grabbed Kiari's hand and brought her onto the Trailmon before it started to move, leaving Sorcerormon behind. Kiari kneeled down when Zoey handed her the digi-egg as she took off her jacket and wrapped it around the egg to keep it warm.

'I will make sure that your sacrifice will not be in vain, Sorcerormon. My friends and I will protect this digi-egg at all costs.' Kiari thought as a few tears fell from her eyes. 'Until I am able to unlock Angelicmon's power, the egg is the last hope of the Digital World. I swear to protect it with my life.'


	11. Chapter 11: Fun at the Beach

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Digimon, its plot, its characters, etc. I only own my OC.**

* * *

Chapter 11 Fun at the Beach

Thanks to JP and his beast spirit, Zoey and Kiari finally got back their spirits back. They all ended up on an island that looked a lot like a paradise beach resort. As they waved goodbye to Whamon, Zoey and JP were so excited about both of their gains; JP's best spirit, and Zoey's human spirit. Kiari couldn't help but agree since she also got her human spirit back. Bokomon offered to carry Seraphimon's egg, so Kiari granted him that responsibility. Everyone wanted to have a little summer vacation since they were at a beach, but Koji refused to have a vacation.

"Lighten up, Koji." Takuya started elbowing Koji in his ribs while JP starting poking at the other side of Koji's ribs, which proved that Koji was ticklish. "Well what do you know? Even the great Koji is ticklish."

"Don't be a party pooper, Koji." Kiari said as the three boys stopped fooling around. "It won't hurt to take a short break, especially since we've earned it."

They soon found a small beach hut and went over to find that the beach hut was being run by some Toucanmon. Lucky for them, everything was free as they started to eat their complementary lunch, which was really good. The digidestined were also given complementary swimming gear so they can go out for a swim.

* * *

The digidestined boys were already out in the ocean having fun while Kiari and Zoey were still changing into their swimsuits. Kiari just finished putting on hers while Zoey continued to pick which swimsuit would look good on her.

"You don't have to wait for me, Kiari. Go out and have fun with the guys." Zoey said as she rejected another swimsuit she didn't like. "I bet Koji might be waiting for you."

"What are you talking about, Zoey?" Kiari said as she placed her detector in her complementary beach bag. "Koji and I just friends."

"I think Koji might have a thing for you, Kiari. He's always trying to protect you from harm, which is so sweet of him." Zoey said as she rejected another swimsuit. "So get out there and hang out with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend. But I guess I should get out there and have some fun." Kiari walked out of the girls' dressing room with her beach bag and started heading to where the boys where "Silly Zoey. Koji only likes me as a friend. I think. Oh well. I can't have this wondering wreck my vacation."

* * *

JP was relaxing on a drifting inflatable raft while Tommy was relaxing in his inner tube. Takuya challenged Koji in a race, and Koji was about to win until he noticed Kiari walking over to the beach, wearing a light blue swimming halter top with white swimming shorts, making Takuya the winner of the race.

"Why did you stop when you were about to win?" Takuya looked towards where Koji was looking and saw Kiari putting her beach bag on a chair. "Oh I see. You were too busy checking out Kiari. I wouldn't blame you though. She does look good in that swimming outfit."

"What are you talking about, Takuya? I was just going to see if she was gonna swim or not." Kiari dove into the water and swam up to Koji and Takuya. 'But he is right. Kiari goes look good.'

"Hey guys. Having fun?" A sly look appeared o Takuya's face, but Kiari and Koji didn't notice it. "Zoey's still choosing a swimsuit, which might take a while."

"That's Zoey for ya. Kiari, I think that you look good in that swimming outfit. And I bet that Koji thinks so too, right Koji?" Koji looked away and nodded his head while hiding the slight red on his cheek, but Takuya noticed. "Kiari look out! There's something in the water!"

Kiari screamed in terror as she grabbed a hold of Koji's arm, which made Koji freeze in shock. Seeing that his plan worked, Takuya started to laugh until they all heard Zoey's scream coming from the dressing room. The boy quickly got out of the water and ran towards the dressing rooms. Kiari was the last to get out of the water as she grabbed her beach bag and followed the boys. Takuya and JP accidentally barged inside when Zoey was half naked and got themselves attacked by thrown clothing from Zoey. Tommy, Koji, and Kiari were standing outside of the dressing room and moved from out of the doorway to avoid getting clothes thrown at them.

"Maybe I should be the one to go inside." Kiari walked into the dressing room and placed her hands on Zoey's shoulders to calm her down. "What happened, Zoey? We heard you scream."

"Someone was being a peeping tom!" Zoey said as everyone except Kiari looked at JP, thinking that he was a suspect.

"What are you all looking at me for? I didn't do it."

"He's right, guys. JP was with us the whole time. He couldn't be the culprit. That leaves the Toucanmon as suspects." Everyone agreed with Kiari as they all went to find the Toucanmon, who were nowhere in sight. "Now where did those no good Toucanmon go? Why were they peeking in on Zoey anyway?"

At that time Koji realized something as he rushed over to the boys' dressing room as everyone else followed him. Once they were there, they discovered that the Toucanmon stole they boys' detectors. Takuya and JP were about to change as Zoey threw some stuff at them while Koji covered Kiari's eyes.

* * *

After they were all dressed, the digidestined ran off to find the Toucanmon until they caught up with the said digimon, since they overheard the Toucanmon cheering something about Renamon.

"Hold it right there you thieves!" Takuya and the digidestined finally caught up to the Toucanmon. "Just what do you mean by Renamon the _ravishing_?"

"Give us back our detectors right now!" Koji said as the Toucanmon refused to do so, saying that their detectors were their ticket to a date with Renamon before running away.

The digidestined, Bokomon, and Neemon ran after the Toucanmon until Renamon appeared on top of a rising geyser in the ocean. Bokomon read Renamon's description from his book on the Digital World. Renamon tried using her charm to get the legendary spirits, but only the Toucanmon were the ones who feel for it.

"Sound pretty stupid if you ask me." Zoey said as Koji pointed out that the boys didn't have their detectors, meaning that they can't spirit evolve. "Don't worry boys. Kiari and I will handle her, right Kiari?"

"Right. Let's show her what we're made of." Kiari and Zoey took out their detectors and spirit evolved into Libaremon and Kazemon. "Let's do this, Kazemon."

Kazemon was hovering in the air in front of Renamon while Libaremon was hovering in the air next to her.

"Prepare to meet your match, sugar." Libaremon said, mocking Renamon's accent as Renamon was starting to get mad. "I wouldn't dream mocking you Renamon, but I intend to fight."

Libaremon flew towards Renamon in order to punch the said legendary warrior of water, but was stopped by a water geyser than suddenly came out in front of her. She then started to fly away from the chasing geyser. Another geyser appeared in front of her as the two geysers caught her in one strong geyser, making her change back into Kiari with her spirit out in the open. Renamon started coming at Kiari to grab her spirit, but Kazemon used her Hurricane Wave to force Renamon back. The geyser trapping Kiari broke apart before her spirit went back inside her body. Kiari fell into the water and started to swim back to her friends until she felt something calling her from under the water and dove down to find out what was calling her.

"What's Kiari doing?! She has to get out of the water before Renamon spots her!" Unfortunately, Renamon overheard JP and dove into the water. "Me and my big mouth."

* * *

Kiari was diving down towards some sunken ship when she felt the calling coming from the crack in the seafloor. She swam down towards the crack until she noticed a beast spirit floating over towards Renamon as she quickly swam back up. Kiari swam up to the water surface and over towards the shore as Renamon's beast spirit form, Calmaramon, appeared out of the water, and boy was she scary looking. Calmaramon used her large tentacles as legs for her to walk on shore, destroying everything on the island as she started to come after the guys since she heard them describe her as ugly and smelly. Kazemon tried to fight against Calmaramon but was having a hard time.

'I have to do something. Renamon sensed her beast spirit calling her, so maybe my beast spirit was calling me a while ago.' Kiari started to run towards the ocean and dove into the water. 'I have to get my beast spirit to stop Calmaramon. There it is!'

Kiari found her beast spirit in the a crack in the seafloor as took out her detector and pointed towards her beast spirit.

'Time to teach Calmaramon a lesson. Beast Spirit!' Kiari's beast spirit went inside her detector as a barrier formed around Kiari and carried her out of the water and into the air, making the others look at her in awe due to her glowing figure. "It's my turn to beast spirit evolve now!"

* * *

Kiari's Beast Spirit Evolution…

Kiari did the same thing she did when she spirit evolves into her human spirit as she intersected her detector with the multiple fractal codes of her beast spirit.

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" Kiari scanned the beast spirit fractal codes as the combined fractal codes surrounded her body, making her body turn into a large white glowing fox figure with silver glowing eyes. Kiari's fox body leaped through a digital wall as pieces of armor hovered onto their proper locations on her body. With that, Kiari's fox form started to glow brightly, revealing a large teal-eyed, blue-furred fox (A/N: A bit smaller than KendoGarurumon) with a white tipped tail and fox ears, wearing silver armor on her paws showing her sharp claws, the top of her head that let her fox ears stick out, and on her body with pointed shoulder blades on the ends that weren't covering her legs. Kiari has beast spirit evolved into Kafurimon, legendary beast warrior of Faith.

End Beast Spirit Evolution…

* * *

Kafurimon was hovering in the air as if she was standing on it, since the white flames shrouding her paws were the cause for her to do that. Kafurimon glared at Calmaramon when she saw that she knocked Kazemon to the ground, making her turn back into Zoey.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I'm not the only one who's got her beast spirit." Kafurimon flew over to face Calmaramon eye-to-eye. "Who do you think you are anyway, sugar?"

"The name's Kafurimon, beast warrior of Faith. Now that the odds are even, how about we continue this fight?" Kafurimon said as her front claws started to glow. "Rapid Slash!"

Kafurimon flew at Calmaramon and scratched her in the face with her claws in a blink of an eye. Looking down at the water and seeing the scratch mark on her face, Calmaramon became furious and tried to hit Kafurimon with her large tentacles, but Kafurimon managed to swiftly dodge them. Kafurimon was about to attack again when she suddenly started to feel a pain inside her body.

"What's going on? Why am I feeling pain inside my body?" Calmaramon used the opportunity and knocked Kafurimon to the ground with her large tentacle. "This pain is too much for me to take. I can't move."

Calmaramon was about to finish Kafurimon off with her Tornado Tempest, but luckily, she couldn't control her beast spirit as she started to spin away like a UFO. With Calmaramon gone, Kafurimon turned back into Kiari, who had bruises all over her body. Kiari tried to stand up but ended up falling on her hands and knees due to exhaustion. Takuya and the others rushed over to her as Koji helped her stand up.

"What just happened? At first I was able to control my beast spirit, but soon I started to feel pain inside my body." Koji placed her arm over her shoulders as support. "Thanks Koji."

"My guess is that your beast spirit might have affected you differently. When the boys got their beast spirits, they weren't able to control them, but you were able to. Perhaps the power of your beast spirit might've been too much for you to handle, causing the harsh pain you felt."

"I guess." Kiari looked around and saw that some certain digimon were missing. "The Toucanmon are gone!"

"Looks like we were too caught up on the fight that we forgot all about those feathered fan boy thieves." Takuya said as they all started to continue looking for the Toucanmon.


	12. Gain of a Beast Spirit, Gain of Control

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Digimon, its plot, its characters, etc. I only own my OC.**

* * *

Chapter 12 Gain of a Beast Spirit, Gain of Control

The digidestined, Bokomon, and Neemon were looking all over the island for any sign of the Toucanmon but had no luck finding them. Kiari wanted to help look for the Toucanmon but was still hasn't recovered from her beast spirit evolution as they all gave up since they couldn't find any sign of the Toucanmon. Zoey tried comforting JP for his loss of his detector since she knows how that felt when she lost her spirit until she got it back. But JP was lost in his thoughts when he was wondering what Zoey would look like when she gets her beast spirit since when Renamon turned into Calmaramon she was hideous looking. The rest of the boys and Bokomon were started to wonder the same thing, thinking that Zoey's beast spirit might end up scary-looking, which really made Zoey upset.

"How can you guys think like that?! I'm nothing like her!" Zoey turned her attention to Kiari, who was sitting next on the stairs of the beach hut. "Don't you agree with me, Kiari?"

"I do agree. Don't you guys remember when I got my beast spirit? I didn't look scary or hideous like Calmaramon. So there might be a chance that Zoey's beast spirit won't look like that." Kiari said as the guys started to remember that event. "Unfortunately, that beast spirit still took a lot of me, and I still haven't gotten all my strength back."

"Kiari does have a point there. Maybe there is a chance that your beast spirit won't end up looking like Calmaramon. But there's also the chance that Zoey might not be able to control her beast spirit like the rest of us." Takuya said as he noticed the Toucanmon flying above them. "Hey look! It's the Toucanmon!"

Takuya and Zoey started running towards the water to swim over to the next island where the Toucanmon landed until they were stopped by some Gomamon, which Zoey and Kiari thought they were cute The Gomamon warned them about the strong whirlpools surrounding the other island and how impossible it was to get out of it if caught. JP suggested that they find a flying digimon that can fly them there as Zoey suggested that they would help the Gomamon get back to their home on the other island.

"But what good are we?" Koji said, which surprised Kiari. "We don't even have our detectors anymore."

"That's a great excuse, but I'm not giving up. It may be tough, but we can do anything if we put our minds into it." Zoey said as they all started working together on making a raft that can take them to the island.

* * *

After working on the raft, they were sailing off towards the island until they came close to the whirlpools and were struck by a tidal wave. They were lucky that the raft was still in one piece, and that everyone was still on board. As it turns out, unfortunately, the tidal wave was caused by Renamon. Zoey couldn't help but want to fight against Renamon again and spirit evolved into Kazemon. Kazemon tried to attack Renamon, but her attacks were unable to get past Renamon's water geysers that she used as a shield. Kiari felt the urge to help Kazemon fight against Renamon as she stood up on her feet after feeling her strength completely return. Her friends tried to convince her to rest, but Kiari didn't listen as she took out her detector, put down her bag, and spirit evolved into Libaremon.

'I can't beast spirit evolve or else the same incident from before might happen again.' Libaremon was pulled from her thoughts when Kazemon got hit by Renamon's Drainin' Rain, sending her into the whirlpools. "Zoey no!" Libaremon glared at Renamon, who was lying on her stomach on top of a geyser. "You'll pay for that, Renamon! Wings of Faith!"

Libaremon sent a fleet of glowing feather darts towards Renamon as they went past Renamon's defense and almost struck her if Renamon didn't dodge them on time. Libaremon summoned a glowing bow and arrow as she set her arrow against her bow and aimed it towards Renamon.

"Take this! Faithful Arrow!"

Libaremon launched arrow at Renamon as a geyser suddenly struck her from behind then at her side, causing her to turn back into Kiari. Kiari started falling towards the water as Zoey emerged from the water with her beast spirit. Zoey beast spirit evolved into Zephyrmon, which made her look beautiful as she managed to catch Kiari before she fell into the water.

"Are you alright, Kiari? Do you think you can help me deal with this annoyance? Beast spirit style?" Kiari nodded and held her detector in front of here. "Then get ready and be careful."

Zephyrmon tossed Kiari up in the air as Kiari beast spirit evolved into Kafurimon. Kafurimon's paws became shrouded in white flames as she hovered in mid-air next to Zephyrmon.

"I must say, Zoey. Your beast spirit sure looks better than Renamon's." Kafurimon said as Zephyrmon looked at her. "Then again. Anything can look way better than Calmaramon."

"Thanks. And I think yours looks fiercer than Renamon's beast spirit, not to mention more majestic like than hers." Zephyrmon said as Renamon started to get angry at their compliments to each other which also insults towards her. "Don't you think so?"

"Why you no good brats! You'll pay for insulting me like that!" Renamon used her Dark Vapor on Kafurimon and Zephyrmon. "Don't you feel your feathers and fur coming off yet? What?!"

As the Dark Vapor started to fade, Renamon saw that her Dark Vapor wasn't affecting Zephyrmon and Kafurimon. Zephyrmon attacked with her Plasma Pods while Kafurimon attacked with her Rapid Slash but Renamon made the geyser she was standing on to rise in order to dodge. Zephyrmon's and Kafurimon's attacks went through the geyser and broke it, making Renamon fall into the water.

"Alright! They're able to control their beast spirits!"

Renamon digivolved into Calmaramon and tried attacking the two beast warriors with her Acid Ink, but Zephyrmon and Kafurimon managed to dodge the attack. Calmaramon tried aiming her Acid Ink towards their friends but Kafurimon used her armor to shield her friends while Zephyrmon tried slashing the ink before it reached their friends. Calmaramon used the opportunity to wrap Zephyrmon and Kafurimon with her large tentacles. The guys tried distracting Calmaramon by insulting her, which was starting to work since Zephyrmon managed to get free, but Kafurimon was still in a tight grip.

"Hey you! Let go of my friend!" Zephyrmon used her Hurricane Gale to knock Calmaramon into the water, making her release Kafurimon from her grasp. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for the assist. Now let's finish this fight." Calmaramon tried to finish them with her Titanic Tempest but started to lose control. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this."

Calmaramon started to spin away as they all continued their way towards the island.

* * *

The Gomamon was reunited with their friends on the island thanks to Zoey and Kiari as one of them went up towards the digidestined.

"We wouldn't have been able to be reunited with our friends if you all haven't helped us out."

"Don't thank us. Thank Zoey and Kiari."

"After all, they're the ones who did everything."

"That really sweet you guys." Zoey hugged Takuya while Kiari hugged Koji, making both boys blush. "Don't you think so, Kiari?"

"Yup. Besides, you guys helped us more than you know." Kiari and Zoey also gave Tommy and JP hugs too. "You guys are the best friends a girl can ask for." Kiari suddenly felt a strange feeling as she started stepping away from everyone else while tightly embracing herself, which made her friends worried. 'The pain's back. But it feels different this time.'

"Kiari what's wrong?" Tommy started walking towards Kiari until she was shrouded by a fractal codes. "What's happening to her?"

Kiari fell to her knees as a pair of angelic wings appeared on back. Everyone had fearful looks on their faces and rushed over to surround Kiari. Koji was standing in front of Kiari as he knelt down and held her shoulders.

"Kiari what—" Koji stopped talking when Kiari slowly shook her head, meaning that she doesn't know. "This must have something to do with the fact that you're the digital princess, doesn't it?"

"Maybe." Kiari put her arms down as she stood with Koji's help. "But we can't stand here and wonder about it. We have to find the Toucanmon and get your detectors back. I'll be fine."

"What about your wings? Are they going to stay on your back the whole time?"

"I don't know. If they are, then I'm just going to have to deal with them."

The Gomamon told them that they saw the Toucanmon going to some Autumn Leaf Fair Fest as the digidestined and their digimon companions set off.


	13. Chapter 13: Kiari Hits the Stage

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Digimon, its plot, its characters, etc. I only own my OC.**

* * *

Chapter 13 Kiari Hits the Stage

The digidestined were riding through a nice water current on their raft as they came across an area with a freezing climate. Kiari was getting cold so she closed her wings around her to keep herself warm. Bokomon said that they were almost to the Autumn Fair, but all they saw ahead was a really steep hill as they all held on to something so they wouldn't fall off the raft. Kiari held on to the closest thing to her, which happened to be Koji as he held on to Kiari and the raft to keep them from falling off. The ride was bumpy and fast until the raft slammed into a snowman, causing the raft to break. The digidestined landed on a warm part of the snow as they saw that they made it to the Autumn Fair. They all decided to split up and asked for any information where the Toucanmon went.

"They have to be here somewhere." Kiari was walking around while searching for the Toucanmon until she came across a poster of a talent competition that was hosted by two of the Toucanmon. "A talent competition? What are those birds up to now?" Kiari started reading about the competition from the poster until she read across something important. 'What? Winners of the competition will get these three detectors that are said to contain spirits of the legendary warriors? Oh no!' Kiari read where the competition was being held and started running towards that direction. "I have to get those detectors back before anyone else wins them." She was running until she ran into someone as they both fell to the ground. "Ow. My head hurts." She placed her hand on her head when noticed Takuya standing nearby as she sat up. "Takuya. I'm so glad I found you. I know where your detectors are. They're being held as prizes for this talent competition hosted by the Toucanmon."

"That's good to know. Now do you mind getting off of me?" Kiari looked down and saw that she was sitting on Koji before instantly getting off him. "Thanks. So you mind telling us where this competition is being held?"

"Sorry for crashing into then sitting on you, Koji. Anyway, the competition is being held at a place a couple blocks from here going that way." Kiari pointed towards a building that had a long line of digimon coming out of it. "Wow. That's a lot of contestants."

"So all we have to do is get in, grab our detectors, and get out. It's simple at that."

"It's not that simple, Takuya."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard from some digimon that the Toucanmon hired strong digimon as guards. Without your detectors, you guys can't do anything to get past them. Only the one's competing and their guests are allowed in.

"So in other words, one of us needs to be a competitor while the other two are guests. But do any of us have a talent that's good enough?"

"I can sing but–"

"Then it's settled." Takuya interrupted Kiari as Koji agreed. "Kiari will compete and Koji and I will be her guests"

"I guess I could. But I'm not sure if I'll be good enough. Plus the Toucanmon will recognize me and probably not make me close to winning."

"But last they saw you, you didn't have wings. Although, they will recognize your face." Takuya started to think while looking around and spotted a store selling costumes. "I got an idea. Wait here, guys." He ran into the store and got out with a white eye mask in his hand. "You can wear this. That way, the Toucanmon won't recognize you."

Kiari gave her bag to Koji before taking the mask from Takuya and wore it over her eyes. The trio walked to the building where the competition took place as they approached the sign-up table outside the door. Kiari signed herself up and informed that Takuya and Koji were her guests as they were given passes and walked inside. They were lucky that the Toucanmon weren't around at that time or else they'd be denied access after seeing Takuya and Koji.

"Okay guys. I'm going to head backstage and get ready while you go find a place to watch me. Try to keep yourselves hidden so the Toucanmon won't see you or they'll get suspicious."

Kiari headed backstage and waited behind a curtain as she waited to be called on stage. After a couple hours, it was now Kiari's turn to perform as she walked onto the stage in front of the microphone. She saw the Toucanmon sitting at a table in front of the stage, and she also saw Takuya and Koji standing at the back corner where it wasn't crowded and gave them complete view of the stage.

'I hope I'll make it through this and win the guys' detectors.'

_I looked away_

_And I looked back at you_

_You tried to say_

_Things that you can't undo_

_Cause I had my way_

_I never get over you_

_Today's the day_

_I pray that we'd make it through_

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

_You're the only one I'd be with 'til the end_

_When I come undone you bring me back again_

_Back under the stars_

_Back into your arms_

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

_Wanna know who you are_

_Wanna know where to start_

_I wanna know what this means_

_Wanna know how you feel_

_Wanna know what is real_

_I wanna know everything_

_Everything_

_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_And I don't want to talk about it_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

Kiari received a large amount of applause for her performance as the Toucanmon stared at her with glittering eyes. Kiari bowed and walked off the stage while Takuya and Koji started heading backstage to meet up with Kiari. They met up with Kiari right when the Toucanmon announced Kiari as the winner. Kiari approached the Toucanmon as they gave her the boys' detectors.

"When we heard you sing we thought that your voice sounded more beautiful than Renamon's." One of the Toucanmon said as Kiari noticed Tommy's detector was missing. "We're short one detector because our other two brothers have it with them."

"Do you know where they are now?" Toucanmon shook their heads in reply. "This is bad. Now we have to find Tommy's detector."

"You know those kids?" Kiari was panicking inside as the Toucanmon closely looked at her. "I don't believe I've seen a digimon like you before. Now that we have a good look at you, you do seem to look like one of those kids. I suggest you give us back those detectors."

"Sorry, but these detectors belong to my friends." The Toucanmon jumped at her to get the detectors, but Kiari managed to move out of the way and started heading out of the building. "Takuya! Koji! Let's get out of here!"

Kiari, Koji and Takuya ran out of the building and away from the Toucanmon as they quickly ran into a restaurant. There, they found JP and Zoey eating a bunch of plates of food in order to win a contest. Zoey ended up winning, which was really strange since JP wasn't able to eat the 30 plates of food to win. Kiari couldn't find any sign of Tommy, so she gave Takuya and Koji their detectors, along with JP's.

"You guys give JP his detector back. I'm going to find Tommy and help find his." Kiari ran out of the restaurant and started looking around for Tommy. "Where could he be?" She stopped running when she saw Tommy walking towards her. "Tommy there you are." Tommy was giving Kiari a confused look as if he doesn't know her. "Tommy it's me, Kiari."

"Kiari?" Tommy was still confused until Kiari removed her mask. "I guess I didn't recognize you when you had that mask on."

"I forgot I was wearing it. Sorry. Anyway, I know where you detector is Tommy. Two of the Toucanmon have it, but I already got back the other guys' detectors. Now we need to get back yours."

Kiari and Tommy ran out of the fair and up the snowy hillwherel they came face-to-face with two of the Toucanmon. The Toucanmon started running further towards the snowy area as Tommy and Kiari ran after them. They were chasing the Toucanmon until the two digimon fell onto thin ice and into the freezing water. Tommy picked up some sort of camera that the Toucanmon had before walking over to Kiari.

"Did you guys trade Tommy's detector for that? Well we're taking it." Kiari and Tommy started to walk back to the fair but stopped to look back at the Toucanmon. "I guess we shouldn't leave them like this. Let help them out, Tommy."

Tommy put down the camera before helping Kiari pull the Toucanmon out of the water. Unfortunately, the Toucanmon repaid them by taking the camera and running off. Tommy felt bad, so Kiari tried to comfort him as they started heading back to the fair. When they were almost there Kiari noticed Takuya, Koji, Bokomon, and Neemon ahead as Takuya went over to comfort Tommy after seeing how sad he was.

"What's the matter, Tommy?" Takuya said waiting for a reply, but Tommy just started crying instead. "What happened?"

"We found out the Toucanmon traded Tommy's detector for some camera and chased after them. The Toucanmon fell into some freezing water, so Tommy and I helped them out. In return they took the camera they traded Tommy's detector for and ran off. But I'm going to trade something of mine for Tommy's detector. I think I know where the Toucanmon got that camera. Be right back."

Kiari ran off and past some stores until she stopped in front of a trade shop. Without knocking, she ran inside and over to the counter Datamon was standing behind.

"I know the Toucanmon got that camera here and traded my friend's detector for it. I'm willing to trade something for it." Kiari removed the tiara from her head and placed it on the counter. "I'm willing to trade this."

"Now that's something to trade. I guess I can accept that for your friend's detector."

Kiari was about to hand over her tiara until the door was suddenly smashed out of its hinges. She turned around and saw Arbormon at the door with a sack over his shoulder as he emptied the sack to reveal the two tied up Toucanmon and the camera they had. Datamon rejected Arbormon's trade offer, but Arbormon didn't take 'no' for an answer and digivolved into Petaldramon. Petaldramon destroyed Datamon's shop with his Leaf Cyclone attack as Datamon tried attacking with his Nano Swarm. Petaldramon used his Leaf Cyclone towards Datamon, causing him to crash onto what was left of his counter.

"No hand over those spirits or else." Petaldramon noticed Kiari lying on the ground nearby trying to get up and the silver tiara in her hand. "So the digital princess is within my reach."

"You're not getting those spirits, Petaldramon." Kiari slowly stood up and placed the tiara back on her head as she was about the take out her detector but found it missing. "My detector's gone! It must have fallen from that first attack."

"Looks like you are unable to spirit evolve, eh princess? That'll make things easier for me." Petaldramon said as he started approaching Kiari. "Bye bye."

Kiari noticed a wooden stick nearby as she grabbed it and whacked Petaldramon on the head. Petaldramon used his Leaf Cyclone at Kiari who barely managed to jump out of the way but was forced into some broken wood from the gust. Petaldramon was about to finish Kiari off until Datamon stood between them and got himself hit by Petaldramon's Leaf Cyclone.

"Datamon!" Petaldramon setting up for another Leaf Cyclone as she noticed her detector near Datamon. "I have to get my detector and save Datamon."

Kiari was about to move but found her foot caught under some broken wood. She tried to free her foot but couldn't. She was now unable to do anything but brace for the attack to come. Kiari noticed that the attack didn't come as she looked up and saw Takuya, Koji, Tommy, Bokomon, and Neemon standing nearby.

"Takuya! Koji! Tommy!" The boys noticed the condition Kiari was in as Tommy, Bokomon, and Neemon ran over to help while Takuya and Koji tried to fight off Petaldramon without their spirits.

"Why haven't you spirit evolved, Kiari?" Bokomon asked while he, Tommy, and Neemon tried moving the wood off of Kiari's foot. "I'm sure getting your foot stuck under some wood is going to keep you from doing that."

"I dropped my detector and now it's somewhere near Datamon. You guys have to get it so I can help fight Petaldramon." Kiari looked up and saw Datamon walking over to them them. "Datamon, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Datamon easily lifted the wood off of Kiari's foot and handed Kiari and Tommy their detectors. "Just make sure you get rid of Petaldramon, okay?"

Kiari and Tommy nodded their heads as they beast spirit evolved into Kafurimon and Korikakumon, Tommy's beast spirit.

"Congrats on getting your beast spirit, Tommy. Now let's show Petaldramon what we're made of."

Korikakumon grabbed a hold of Petaldramon's tail to keep him from reaching Takuya and Koji while Kafurimon jumped onto Petaldramon's back. Petaldramon turned his head to look back, which was a bad idea when Kafurimon smirked at him and opened her mouth as a white energy started to form in her mouth.

"Ray of Faith!"

Flafurimon unleashed a powerful blast out of her mouth and hit Petaldramon's face head on, causing him to roll on his back. Kafurimon jumped off and tried attacking Petaldramon with her Rapid Slash attack but was struck by Petaldramon's tail. Kafurimon fell to the ground near Takuya, Koji, Bokomon, and Neemon as she changed back into Kiari with a lot of bruises on her body.

"Are you alright, Kiari?" Takuya and Koji ran over to her and helped their friend up on her feet. "You should take it easy for a while."

"I'll be fine. But we should be more worried about Tommy since he can't control his beast spirit." Kiari, Takuya, and Koji noticed Korikakumon's silly behavior, which was what Takuya pointed it out as. "But at least it wasn't as silly as you when you tried destroying us when you got your beast spirit."

Petaldramon used his Thorn Jab attack to trap Korikakumon within some painful large thorn roots that suddenly emerged from the ground below him. Takuya and Koji decided to help out their friend and spirit evolved into Agunimon and Lobomon and used their attacks to free Korikakumon. In the end, Korikakumon managed to get rid of Petaldramon, but they know that wouldn't be the last time they see him.

"You did great when you beast spirit evolved, Tommy." Kiari gave Tommy a pat on his head as they got a message on their detectors from Ophanimon. "Ophanimon, Seraphimon turned into a digiegg."

"I know. But at least you all discovered that Kiari is also the current digital princess. Because of this, Kiari will be in most danger than the Digital World itself. You can choose now to return to your world with Kiari, or face the many dangerous risks up ahead."

The digidestined chose to continue their adventure as Ophanimon instructed them to go to a place called the Rose Morning Star, which was past a dark forest. They didn't appreciate the long walk they'll be taking, but Zoey had enough Trailmon tickets for each of them. Now the digidestined are on their way to the Rose Morning Star, waiting for the danger that lies ahead.


	14. Chapter 14: The Trailmon Race

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Digimon, its plot, its characters, etc. I only own my OC.**

* * *

Chapter 14 The Trailmon Race

The digidestined were riding in the Trailmon until they finally made it to the station and got off the Trailmon. Unfortunately, the Trailmon didn't take them to the Rose Morning Star but took them to some city were this some sort of Trailmon race was being held. The digidestined decided to find out what this race was all about and heard that each of the seven Trailmon has to each have a rider. They all decided to each ride a Trailmon in order to win the prize, which was a cheeseburger. One of the Trailmon was being ridden by two digimon, ShadowWereGarurumon and Doggymon. The other six Trailmon were each being ridden with one of the digidestined and Neemon since their former riders were too scared to race against ShadowWereGarurumon.

"I'm not really comfortable riding on a Trailmon by myself." Kiari walked over to Koji who was also joining the race. "Is it alright if I ride with you, Koji?"

"Sure thing, Kiari." Koji and Kiari boarded on the Trailmon they'll be riding. "Just try to stay safe, okay?"

The race has begun and Neemon and his Trailmon fell asleep instead of racing, which was really embarrassing. JP and his Trailmon were leading neck-to-neck with ShadowWereGarurumon's Trailmon. He spirit evolved into Beetlemon just to show off. Unfortunately, JP's Trailmon came across a Raremon, knocking them out of the race. The Trailmon were now riding through some hills and Zoey's Trailmon was having a hard time, causing for them to be in last place. They were now going through a canyon bridge that only had two railroads with Takuya's Trailmon in the lead, followed by ShadowWereGarurumon's Trailmon as Doggymon threw some sort of bomb to blow the bridge.

"We're not gonna make it! You have to jump it! Hang on, Kiari!" Koji and Kiari's Trailmon managed to jump over the gap and onto the other side. "You okay, Kiari?"

Kiari nodded her head as they continued the race and started going through a narrow railroad path at the edge of the canyon. ShadowWereGarurumon's Trailmon kept bumping at the back of Takuya's Trailmon until Takuya was flung off and was falling down the canyon.

"Oh no! Takuya!" Luckily, Kumamon managed to break Takuya's fall and gave him the chance to spirit evolve into Agunimon. "Nice catch Kumamon!"

Agunimon started fighting against ShadowWereGarurumon so Koji decided to spirit evolve into Lobomon to help out while Kiari stayed on the Trailmon. Agunimon managed to make a hit at ShadowWereGarurumon with his Pyro Tornado. Kiari was watching the fight until she saw Doggymon eating the brakes of the Trailmon she was riding.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Kiari was glaring at Doggymon until some sort of force knocked the dog digimon off the Trailmon. "That happened before with Mushroommon. Could this be one of Angelicmon's powers?"

Lobomon tried to stop his and Kiari's Trailmon from moving but was having a hard time since they were going downhill until they reached the edge and started falling down towards the bottom of the canyon. Kumamon used his Frozen Tundra to grab onto the falling Trailmon while being attached to his own Trailmon when Kiari noticed that Lobomon was still falling down the canyon.

"Koji!"

Kiari jumped off the Trailmon and started falling towards Lobomon. She opened her wings and used them to gain speed and grabbed Lobomon's hand. She used her wings to slow them down until she safely landed Lobomon onto the bottom floor of the canyon. She looked up and saw Kumamon and two Trailmon falling down towards the bottom of the canyon. Lobomon digivolved into KendoGarurumon and managed to break the fall of the two Trailmon while Kiari flew up and caught Kumamon. Even though they managed to keep themselves from splating onto the canyon floor, both of their Trailmon were now disqualified from the race.

"It's too bad we won't be winning this race. But it's good that we're okay." Kiari's wings were wrapped around by fractal codes and disappeared. "My wings are gone. I guess that means I'm starting to get better control of Angelicmon's powers."

Kiari, Koji, Tommy, and their Trailmon started to head back to the town to find out that Takuya and his Trailmon winning the race. Takuya won a free trip for him and his friends to a place called Hamburger Digimon Town.


	15. Chapter 15: Kiari's Memories Erased

**Chapter 15 Kiari's Memories Erased**

It was night time when the three moons were aligned, and Kiari was flying over to Hamburger Village since she felt a strange disturbance there and wanted to check it out.

_Flashback…_

_The digidestined were riding aboard the Trailmon when Kiari suddenly felt a strange disturbance nearby._

'_Something's not right, and it's making me really worried.' Kiari stood up from her seat and started heading out of the cart. 'I better find out what's causing this disturbance.'_

"_Where are you going, Kiari?" Takuya got up when Kiari's angelic wings appeared on her back. "I can see you really want to get to Hamburger Village, but you need to wait until we're there."_

"_I feel like there's something wrong at that village. I have to check it out." Kiari flew out of the Trailmon and off to Hamburger Village. 'I hope I won't be too late.'_

_End Flashback…_

'I have to find out what's going on at Hamburger Village. I can't help but feel as though there is something wrong.' Kiari was now above Hamburger Village and saw some sort of digimon called Chamelemon working under the service of Petaldramon. "I knew we'd see that brute again. I better stop him and the Chamelemon. I just hope I know what I'm doing." She flew down towards the village and landed near one of the Chamelemon. "I don't think you guys belong here. I think you should leave."

The Chamelemon started approaching Kiari until it was pushed back by some strong force, causing it to crash into a random building. Petaldramon noticed Kiari trying to stop them as he started approaching her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't her royal highness." Petaldramon said as he hit her with his Leaf Cyclone, but Kiari managed to protect herself with a barrier. "So you think you can come here and try to stop me huh? We'll see about that."

Petaldramon used his Leaf Cyclone to attack Kiari as she managed to jump out of the way. Unfortunately, Kiari fell for Petaldramon's trap and got herself hit by his Thorn Jab. Kiari was knocked unconscious as one of the Chamelemon wrapped its tail around Kiari and picked her up. Petaldramon managed to get his hamburgers that were made by a digimon called Burgermon and decided to bring the said digimon to his mansion to cook more burgers for the evil digimon. He also decided to bring Kiari as his prisoner.

* * *

The next day, Takuya and the others arrived at Hamburger Village finding the place deserted. They noticed a female Burgermon crying, so Zoey asked what was wrong.

"It was terrible. A giant digimon came and raided our village, saying that the three moons made him hungry so my husband made him a big plate of his best burgers. The giant digimon like them so much that he took my husband to cook more for him in his mansion." The female Burgermon said as the digidestined started to feel bad for her. "The giant digimon said that he'll give my husband back if we give him a better burger, which is impossible since my husband makes the best burgers around."

"Don't worry. We'll help you get your husband back by making a better burger." Zoey said as she just remembered about Kiari. "By the way, have you seen a girl like us but with angelic wings?"

"I do remember seeing a girl like that last night who came to try to stop the giant digimon and the Chamelemon. She tried her best, but she failed and was taken away with my husband." The female Burgermon said as shocked expression appeared on the digidestined's faces. "I didn't completely recognize her until I go a good look at her face and saw that she was the descendant of Angelicmon."

"That must be Kiari. I sure hope she's okay." Zoey said as one of the female Burgermon's babies pointed out a figure walking into town. "Who's that?

Everyone ran over towards the figure and saw that it was Kiari. Before one of them got to her, Kiari lost consciousness and fell to the ground. Takuya got to her first and carried her on his back as the Burgermon led them into one of the buildings.

* * *

They were all in a room looking over at Kiari, who was currently resting in a bed that was supplied for her.

"Poor Kiari. I wonder what happened to her." Tommy was looking down as Kiari when he noticed her opening her eyes. "Hey! She's waking up!"

Kiari slowly sat up and noticed her friends nearby as she hesitantly got out of bed until she started falling forward due to exhaustion, but Koji managed to grab her shoulders to keep her from falling.

"Kiari, tell us what happened." Takuya stood in front of Kiari when Koji helped sit on the bed. "You went ahead of us to find out about something. When we got to the village the Burgermon said that you were taken prisoner."

"I'm sorry. Who are you? How do you know my name?" Surprised looks appeared on the others' faces while Kiari looked at them with a confused look. "How is it that you know me?"

"You're kidding right Kiari? We're your friends remember?" Takuya said as Kiari shook her head. "I don't get it. How can you forget who we are?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't. I don't remember any of you. I don't believe we've met." Bokomon walked up to Kiari and looked closely at her, which was starting to freak her out. "Excuse me, but where am I anyway?"

"I see the problem now. For some reason Kiari has lost her memories that involves any of you or the Digital World."

"Kiari, it's me Koji. Don't you remember me? Or the others?" Kiari just shook her head as Takuya came up with an idea and walked over to Kiari. "What are you going to do, Takuya?"

"Maybe this might jog you memory." Takuya took out his detector and held it up in front of Kiari. "This detector proves that you're a digidestined like us since you also have one too."

"Detector?" Kiari took out her detector and held it out in front of her. "You mean this strange device? I just found it before I came into this town. What am I supposed to do with it?"

"It's supposed to help you spirit evolve since you're a legendary warrior like us." Zoey said as Kiari looked down at her detector. "You got to remember the adventures we had since we got here, Kiari."

"Zoey's right. After all, you're also destined to be the digital prince—" Takuya managed to cover J.P.'s mouth to keep him from talking as Kiari looked at them with a confused look.

"Will you excuse us Kiari?" Kiari nodded her head as the digidestined stepped out of the room before Takuya removed his hand from J.P.'s mouth. "I think it's best if we keep the whole digital princess business a secret from Kiari for now. If she doesn't remember her being a legendary warrior, imagine her reaction when we tell her that she's supposed to be the digital princess."

Everyone agreed on the suggestion as they stepped back into the room and found Kiari getting off the bed since she was starting to feel less exhausted, which made her friends relieved.

* * *

After explaining everything to Kiari, minus the digital princess business, Kiari started to understand the situation as the digidestined started working on making the best burger for the giant digimon that took the female Burgermon's husband away. She decided to help out Tommy, seeing that he was the youngest in the group and might need some help.

"Tommy? Is everything you guys told me true? Am I really destined to be this so called legendary warrior like you guys?" Kiari started cutting some onions while holding back her tears. "What if I do something that'll end up having someone hurt?"

"Don't worry, Kiari. If the one who got hurt was a bad digimon, then it's okay." Tommy said as Kiari handed him the chopped onions. "Besides, I know that you'll do great even though your memories are gone."

"Thanks Tommy. You remind me a lot of my younger brother back at home." Kiari looked back at Tommy and saw him accidentally spill some onions in Zoey's salad dressing. "It's okay Tommy. I'm sure it was an accident."

After everyone's burgers were made, Kiari decided to step out for a while and started walking around town until she noticed some Chamelemon heading into town. She quickly hid inside one of the buildings and watched them eat Tommy's burgers, saying that they were really good and decided to capture Tommy, Zoey, and J.P. The Chamelemon started leaving the town with Tommy, Zoey, and J.P. as Kiari thought about following them wasn't so sure of it.

'I have to help them. Even if I can't completely remember them being my friends I still have to save them.' Kiari made sure she had her detector and ran after the Chamelemon. 'I sure hope I know what I'm doing.'

Kiari followed the Chamelemon to some sort of mansion as she snuck her way towards the mansion until some sort of large long tail wrapped around her and held her up in the air. She tried struggling to get free as she noticed that her captor was a Chamelemon.

"Let me go!" Kiari said as a strong force pushed the Chamelemon towards a tree, knocking it unconscious. 'What was that?'

The Chamelemon's tail around Kiari loosened its grip around her as Kiari used the opportunity to escape and started running off to find her friends. She came across a battle ground of some Chamelemon against Kumamon, Kazemon, and Beetlemon when she noticed that the cage with the female Burgermon's kids trapped inside was falling towards the ground.

"Oh no! The kids are in trouble, and I need to try to spirit evolve now!" Kiari spirit evolved into Libaremon and managed to fly and catch the cage before it reached the ground. "Don't worry kids. You're safe now."

Libaremon freed the kids from their cage as she suddenly caught one of the Chamelemon's tail that was coming at her. Libaremon flew up into the air while still holding the Chamelemon's tail.

"I think it's time you relax and lie down." Libaremon released the Chamelemon's tail sending the digimon to come crashing to the ground. "And stay down while you're at it."

Libaremon noticed a Chamelemon in a nearby tree but as she turned to face it the digimon suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind her. The Chamelemon tried wrapped its tongue around Libaremon and threw her to the ground.

"They keep disappearing and reappearing where we least expect it." Libaremon turned her attention to the Burgermon's kids. "I have an idea. How about you kids help us out by being our bird's eye view?"

The kids flew up above the area and managed to catch sight of each of the Chamelemon as Kazemon and Beetlemon rounded them up into a pile. Kumamon used his Crystal Freeze to freeze up the Chamelemon as Libaremon used her Wings of Faith to finish them off, causing their fractal codes to appear.

"Time's up for you fellas." Libaremon took out her detector and started scanning the fractal codes of the Chamelemon. "Fractal Code Digitize."

"Looks like you were able to spirit evolve Kiari." Kumamon walked over to Libaremon. "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks Tommy. I may not have all of my memories back, but at least I know what I'm here for. And that's helping out my friends. Plus, I think I'm starting t get a hang of this spirit evolution thing" Libaremon suddenly sensed something heading their way and looked towards the side. "I have a feeling we're not done here yet."

Just like Libaremon said, they weren't done just yet as Petaldramon started approaching them and saw the four legendary warriors. Libaremon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, and Kumamon digivolved into Flafurimon, Zephyrmon, MetalKabuterimon, and Korikakumon as they started fighting against Petaldramon until Burgermon's kids gave the evil digimon his burger. In order to get some more burgers, Petaldramon rushed over to the kitchen to eat the other burgers that were made so he could take a nap. MetalKabuterimon then used his Bolo Thunder to bring the building down onto the evil digimon.

"Now let's get out of here." Flafurimon said as they all started to leave and head back to town, where they found that Takuya and Koji were still competing on who can make the better burger.

"I can't believe those guys are still at it." Zoey said as Kiari started to laugh a little bit. "What's so funny Kiari?"

"You know, even though I still don't remember most about you guys, I have a feeling that Takuya and Koji were always like this."

"You can say that again." J.P. said as they all started to laugh about Takuya and Koji's competitive behavior while Kiari smiled at her friends.

'I guess I don't really need my lost memories that much to know that these guys really are my friends.'


	16. Chapter 16: Weakened by Darkness

**Chapter 16 Weakened By Darkness**

The digidestined and their digimon companions were riding aboard a Trailmon when Koji noticed Kiari staring out the window as if she's lost in her thoughts.

'Kiari must still be confused about the situation. She may be able to spirit evolve again but I think it's due to her instincts, not because she got her memories back.' Koji walked over to Kiari and sat down next to her, pulling Kiari out of her thoughts. "You're still trying to remember huh?"

"Yes, but I'm still having a hard time trying to remember any of this. Because I don't have my memories of you guys, I'm still not sure what my purpose is in this world. You guys told me that I'm destined to by a legendary warrior like the rest of you. But I feel as though I'm destined to be something more." Kiari felt Koji placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him.

"Don't worry about it that much Kiari. I'm sure you'll remember everything. It just takes time. Until then, try to focus on what's going on now okay?" Koji said as Kiari nodded her head. "Good. Take my advice and just relax for now."

They soon were close to the Rose Morning Star until the Trailmon suddenly stopped, causing Kiari to accidentally lean over to Koji. The Trailmon forced everyone out and left them behind for some reason. Bokomon started telling them of the Dark Gate that lead to the continent of darkness. Not minding the dangers within the continent of darkness, they all decided to head to the Rose Morning Star by going through the continent of darkness. They were traveling through the forest of the continent of darkness when Kiari started to feel weak for some reason and was starting to fall behind, which Koji noticed.

"Hey guys! Wait! There's something wrong with Kiari." Koji walked over to Kiari who started to breathe heavily. "Are you okay, Kiari? Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know. I just feel weak all of the sudden." Kiari said as she fell down on all fours. "What's happening to me?"

"It seems that the dark aura in this area seems to be slowly drowning Angelicmon's power within Kiari since she is Angelicmon's descendant."Bokomon saw Kiari giving him a confused look and realized what he just said. "I mean the power of the legendary spirit Kiari possesses might be blocked off by the surrounding darkness. Perhaps once we get out of the continent of darkness Kiari will feel better."

"Yeah but we can't slow down so Kiari won't be left behind." J.P. said as Kiari hesitantly stood up and tried to keep her balance. "We need to get out of here, guys. Fast."

"Don't worry about me guys. I'll be fine." Kiari started walking as the others followed her with concerned looks on their faces.

"Kiari maybe you shouldn't push yourself too hard. The darkness seems to be only affecting you by the looks of it." Zoey said as Kiari suddenly fell to her knees. "Kiari!"

Zoey ran over to Kiari to help her up as Koji stood in front of Kiari and kneeled down in front of her, which made Kiari confused.

"Get on my back so I can carry you." Kiari started to blush but was left unnoticed by the others. "We can't keep stopping every once in a while for you."

"I said I'll be fine, Koji. Now quit worrying about me, okay?" Kiari was surprised when Koji stood up, turned to face her, and suddenly hugged her. "K-Koji?"

"Your safety is all that matters at the moment. I'm sorry Kiari."

Kiari started to blush even more until Koji suddenly knocked her unconscious and asked Takuya to help him get Kiari on his back. Takuya nodded his head as he walked over to Koji.

"You really didn't have to knock her out cold, you know." Takuya said as he helped get Kiari onto Koji's back. "You know she might get upset about this."

"I'll take that risk. We have to get Kiari out of the continent of darkness. Like Bokomon said, the dark aura is drowning Kiari of Angelicmon's power. Imagine what'll happen to her once it's all gone."

They continued walking when found some sort glowing moss to help them light their way out of the continent of darkness until they came across a cave. Bokomon was really starting to freak out when they started to hear something that kept mocking them. Kiari started to wake up due to constant talking as she started to catch on what was happening, that something or someone were mocking everyone to annoy them, and everyone were trying to confuse their mockers with tongue twisters which wasn't really working.

'I don't think tongue twisters are working.' Kiari grabbed the glowing moss Koji was holding and threw it over towards the trees, revealing that the mockers were some Pipismon. "You know, the Pipismon are kinda cute."

Kiari got off of Koji's back and was shocked when Arbormon suddenly appeared and scanned the fractal code of the Pipismon. Arbormon digivolved into Petaldramon and started destroying the forest as the digidestined beast spirit evolved, except Kiari who wasn't able to spirit evolve.

"It seems that your power is far too weak for you to beast spirit evolve, Kiari. You're gonna have to sit this one out." Bokomon, Neemon, and Kiari quickly moved to stay out of harm's way. "We should be safe for now."

Everyone started to fight against Petaldramon until they were able were able to defeat him as Lobomon scanned Petaldramon's fractal code, turning Petaldramon back into Arbormon.

"Are you going to stop trying to take our spirits, Arbormon?" BurningGreymon said as a digimon called Duskmon appeared and destroyed Arbormon, which was kinda surprising since they were on the same side. "What the?!"

'I don't get it. Isn't this guy supposed to be an Arbormon's side?' Kiari thought with a worried look on her face. 'I have a really bad feeling about this.'


	17. Chapter 17: Kiari's Memories Returned

**Chapter 17 Kiari's Memories Returned**

'I can sense a strong power inside this opponent. He might be too strong for any of us combined, meaning that we're in trouble!' Kiari watched how everyone's attacks ended up being useless against Duskmon, so she spirit evolved into Libaremon but still felt weak. 'All I can do is try to keep him distracted long enough for us to escape, even if I am feeling weak.'

Libaremon shot her Faithful Arrow directly at Duskmon as the arrow created a blinding light that engulfed the legendary warrior of darkness.

"Now's our chance to get out of here!" Lobomon said as they all started to run away from the battle field until Libaremon returned back into Kiari started falling towards the ground. "Kiari!"

Lobomon managed to catch Kiari before she reached the ground and started to catch up with the others. They decided to camp out near some old building when Kiari started to wake up and found herself lying behind Zoey and J.P. She decided to wander around without being seen and soon found Koji getting water from a nearby a stream with Bokomon and Neemon.

"I can tell that you're thinking, Koji." Kiari said walking over to Koji as she stood next to him. "I've been thinking lately. Was it always like this? You always trying to protect me, I mean." Kiari said as Koji looked at her then towards the ground in front of him. "Koji?"

"It was when we first came to the Digital World together. I was always trying to keep you safe until you got your spirit." Koji said as he noticed Kiari smiling at him. "What?"

"If you've been trying to protect me all this time, then I guess I should thank you." Kiari walked closer to Koji and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush. "Th ere. A token of my gratitude. Now let's get back to camp with the water Neemon and Bokomon gathered."

'Even though she lost her memory Kiari acts as if she hasn't.' Koji watched Kiari offer to carry one of the water buckets Bokomon was carrying. 'I sure hope you'll get your memory back Kiari.'

* * *

Everyone was eating their dinner around the campfire when Takuya had informed everyone of his plan, which everyone agreed with except Koji. Takuya called Koji a big chicken and Kiari decided to step in on the conversation before things got worse.

"Koji's right about Duskmon being different from the other opponents we faced. Even though I can't remember those memories of those past fights, I know Koji has a point." Kiari said as with a serious look on her face. "I felt a strong power coming from Duskmon. And it was strong enough to paralyze me with fear. I bet he was only toying with us because he didn't even use half of his power."

"I bet you're only saying that so you can stand up for your scared little boyfriend!"

Koji stood up and walked past Takuya, saying that they needed to talk in private. Kiari decided to follow them without the two boys knowing as she followed them into the building. Kiari quietly hid underneath the stairs they went down as she listened to the two boys' conversation until she couldn't bear to hear any more of it.

"Please stop arguing!" Kiari ran out from under the stairway as Takuya and Koji looked at her with guilty looks when they saw the tears in her eyes. "Please stop arguing with each other. I can't bear to see two friends fight each other."

"Kiari don't think that." Takuya said walking over to her until Kiari started stepping back. "Whose side are you on? Do you want to keep running away like Koji?"

"Don't you dare say that about Koji! He's only thinks what's best for everyone! That's why I agree with him!" Kiari suddenly felt a dark power nearby as the ground started to shake. "Oh no. He's here!"

Kiari, Koji, and Takuya ran out of the building until Kiari, who was in the back, felt a strange feeling inside of her as her memories started to return.

_Flashback…_

"_Kiari Namiro, do you want to start? If you accept, then you will soon discover your true destiny."_

"_My true destiny? What are you taking about? Who sent this message?" Kiari said to herself as she chose 'yes' as her answer. "Guess the only way to find out is to accept."_

"_Take the 5:45 Shibuya bound train from Jiyuugaoka Station."_

'**What's going on? Is this one of my missing memories?'**

_Another Flashback…_

"_Why are following me around for?" Koji said as he caught Kiari looked at him, seeing that he was looking towards the window. "I noticed that you've been following me since we got off that train earlier."_

_"I didn't know where to go once we reached the station. You seemed to know where to go, so I followed you. I don't even know where these messages are trying to lead me." Kiari looked down at her cell phone and put it in the pocket of her bag. "My name is Kiari Namiro."_

"_Koji Minamoto."_

'**That was must be the time when Koji and I first met.'**

_Another Flashback…_

"_I feel so useless. All I can do is put myself in danger." She looked out the window and saw Takuya and the others spirit-evolve into warriors. 'Looks like everyone has found their spirit but me. Maybe I'm not supposed to be here in the Digital World if I don't have a spirit." She shook her head and watched the battle happening outside. "No. I shouldn't think that. I just need to have faith in myself and my friends." At that time, Kiari's detector started to glow as she took out her detector and saw the screen glowing brightly. "What's this glowing? Could it be…my spirit?"_

'**I felt so useless at that time since I didn't find my spirit. I wanted to help my friends but couldn't.'**

_Another Flashback…_

_"Something bothering you Koji?"_

"_So I guess you can spirit evolve since you found your spirit." Koji said as Kiari started walking towards him. "Looks like you might not need me to protect you if anything bad happens."_

"_Koji, even though I can now spirit evolve doesn't mean that I don't need you to be there to protect me if I'm in the face of danger. What I'm trying to say is that when we're fighting against our enemies, I might need you to watch my back."_

'**Even after I found my spirit, Koji still protected me.'**

_Another Flashback…_

_"I can see a great responsibility in your future." Kiari looked at Shamanmon with a curious look as he continued. "Your responsibility is more important than your friends' responsibility since your end will also be the end of the Digital World."_

_"What do you mean, Shamanmon? Is there a connection between me and the Digital World?" Kiari became concerned when Shamanmon gave her a sad look. "What's wrong?"_

_"I can also see that you are in more danger than the Digital World. I suggest you keep this a secret from your friends to avoid any more worriness in your group."_

'**At first I didn't understand what Shamanmon meant by that. But after learning about Angelicmon and that I am her reincarnation, I finally understood.'**

_Another Flashback…_

_"So it's true then. The digital princess has finally returned to the Digital World to help restore it to its peaceful form." Sorcerormon kneeled before Kiari, making the said girl confused. "Forgive me princess. I did not recognize you, seeing you in your new form."_

_"Thanks for the courtesy, but I don't think that I'm your princess." Kiari noticed a nearby painting of an angel with white wings wearing a white dress and a silver tiara. "That angel in the picture kinda looks a lot like me."_

_"That is because you are the digital princess, Angelicmon. Your abilities and slight similar appearance were proof enough. Follow me, princess." Sorcerormon led Kiari up the stairs and down a long hallway. "You must have travelled a long way to get here, princess. I'm sure you need some time to rest. Here we are." Sorcerormon and Kiari stopped in front of a room with double doors as Sorcerormon opened the doors and gestured Kiari to walk into the room. "You may call me Sorcerormon. I will be of service to you when you request it."_

_Another Flashback…_

"_Come on Sorcerormon! We have to get out of here!" Kiari said as she ran up to him. "You won't be able to stand up against them on your own."_

"_The safety of that digi-egg is what matters now. You must hurry for there isn't much time. Please take care of Seraphimon. He, along with you and Ophanimon are our last hope." Seraphimon said as he closed the door when the evil digimon were getting close._

_Koji grabbed Kiari's hand and brought her onto the Trailmon as the Trailmon started to move, leaving Sorcerormon behind. Kiari kneeled down with Seraphimon's egg in her arms as she took of her cloak and wrapped around the digi-egg to keep it warm._

'_I will make sure that your sacrifice will not be in vain Sorcerormon. My friends and I will protect it at all costs.' Kiari thought as a few tears fell from her eyes. 'Until I am able to unlock Angelicmon's power, the egg is the last hope of the Digital World. I swear to protect it with my life.'_

**'Sacrifices had been made. And a lot of digimon have lost their homes. It's all because of those evil legendary warriors.'**

_Another Flashback…_

_Kiari found her beast spirit in a crack in the seafloor as took out her detector and pointed towards her beast spirit._

'_Time to teach Calmaramon a lesson. Beast Spirit!' Kiari's beast spirit went inside her detector as a barrier formed around Kiari and carried her out of the water and into the air, making the others look at her in awe due to her glowing figure. "It's my turn to beast spirit evolve now!"_

'**I remember now! My friends, my adventures with them, and what my true purpose in this world!'**

_End Flashbacks…_

"I remember everything now!" Kiari started running out of the building. "Now to help my friends fight Duskmon." Kiari saw Agunimon kick Duskmon directly at his head but had no effect as Duskmon was about to strike Agunimon with his blade until someone grabbed him from behind. "I'm not going to let you hurt my friends, Duskmon!"

"Kiari you got your memory back?" Agunimon said as Kiari nodded her head. "That's great! Now to continue the plan. Everyone attack now!"

Everyone used their attacks at Duskmon at once as Kiari managed to fly out of the way. Duskmon managed to absorb everyone's attacks as Kiari was about to use her Elemental Blast until she felt herself feeling weak again.

"My body feels weak. I forgot that Angelicmon's powers are weakened here." Kiari slowly descended towards the ground and onto her knees before Duskmon suddenly appeared in front of Kiari and was about to strike her with his blade until he suddenly stopped. 'Why did he stop his attack?'

'This girl. I feel like I met her before now. Why? But it doesn't matter now.' Duskmon threw that thought away as he started to continue his attack. 'She is the enemy.'

Kiari braced for the impact of Duskmon's blade, but it never came. Kiari looked up and was shocked to see that KendoGarurumon intervened and turned back into Koji. She rushed over to his aid when Koji fell to the ground unconscious.

"Koji why did you do that! You shouldn't have gotten hurt for my sake! Koji? Please wake up! Koji!" Kiari said before Duskmon started to shroud the area with darkness.


	18. Chapter 18: Takuya's Decision

**Chapter 18 Takuya's Decision**

Takuya ended up back at Shibuya, but he didn't expect to find himself to be in the form of some sort of digimon. He was sitting in a tree while messing with his detector to try to change him back.

"It's no use doing that, Takuya." Takuya looked and saw Kiari flying in front of him, but she looked different than usual. "Kiari? Is that you?"

The Kiari flying before Takuya had waist-length blonde hair, light blue eyes, and had a pair of angelic wings on her back. She was wearing a white long-sleeved dress that was down to above her knees, a pair of pink stockings, white ballet shoes, and a silver tiara like the one Kiari wore at the Forest Terminal.

"If you are referring to my descendant, then you're wrong. I am Angelicmon, the digital princess before Kiari." Angelicmon said as Takuya gave her a confused look. "No need for you to be confused, Takuya. I am only here to see if you're really making the right decision."

"What you mean? I chose to come back home. So change me back now! I don't want to go home looking like this!" Takuya noticed something and saw himself in his house. "Wait a minute. That's me. I don't understand."

"The reason why you're not looking as yourself is because you're here to lead the other you from choosing to go to the Digital World or not." Angelicmon said as Takuya noticed the birthday cake on the dining table. "As you can see, today is the day you chose to go the Digital World. All you have to do is stop your other self from getting there. Make sure you make the right choice."

Takuya ran after his other self in order to make his other self miss the train while Angelicmon flew after him. Takuya wasn't able to stop himself from boarding the train, but he still had time to stop himself from getting on the elevator. Takuya wasn't able to stop his other self from reaching the elevator either, but still had the chance to stop himself from getting on the Trailmon.

"This is your final chance. What is your decision?" Angelicmon said as Takuya decided to allow his other self to go to the Digital World. "I'm glad you made the right choice, Takuya."

Takuya saw that the room was empty and that the dark Trailmon appeared as he boarded the Trailmon. There he saw Angelicmon sitting inside the Trailmon.

"Glad you made the right choice Takuya. Because I really do need your help, and so does your friends." Angelicmon said with a smile on her face before she disappeared. "You got another chance, Takuya. Use it well."

* * *

Kiari woke up and found herself riding on Koji's back when he noticed she was awake and allowed her to get off. Koji and Kiari just stared at each other until Kiari lunged over towards Koji and wrapped her arms around him in a hug as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I thought I lost you, Koji. I really did. I was so scared that I'd lose you." Kiari said as Koji hugged her back to comfort her. "Please try not to do that again, even if it is for my sake."

"Okay Kiari." Koji and Kiari started looking for their friends until they noticed some sort of castle nearby. "Let's check it out."

Kiari and Koji rushed over to where the castle was and found Zoey, Tommy, and JP being held captive by Mercurymon and Ranamon, and was also being tickled to death.

"We have to help them. I sense a barrier around the Datamon that have our friends' detectors. If we try to fight them, we might not stand a chance against five opponents." Kiari noticed Ranamon trying to torture J.P. with her Dark Vapor. "J.P.! I can't stand to watch anymore!"

Koji and Kiari spirit evolved into Lobomon and Libaremon as Lobomon tackled Ranamon away from their friends, causing the Dark Vapor around JP to disappear.

"That is no way to treat a lady. Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" Ranamon said as Mercurymon walked over to surround Lobomon. "You're going to pay for that, sugar."

"So the fourth has joined us." Mercurymon said as Libaremon landed behind his back. "Along with the digital princess I see. Seems that you got your memory back, since I erased it in the first place."

"So you're the one who took my memory in the first place. You'll pay for that!" Libaremon and Lobomon started fighting against Mercurymon and Calmaramon. "Faithful Arrow!"

Libaremon shot her Faithful Arrow towards Mercurymon as Mercurymon used his Dark Reflection attack to counter Libaremon's arrow back at her. Libaremon was lying on her side as Calmaramon shot her Acid Ink towards Libaremon, but Lobomon managed to quickly carry Libaremon out of the way. Lobomon tried shooting his Howling Laser at the two evil digimon, but Mercurymon kept deflecting the lasers. Calmaramon wrapped her large tentacles around Libaremon and slammed her onto Lobomon, causing them to fall into the building through the roof. Libaremon was now unconscious as Ranamon used her Draining Rain to drench Lobomon, causing the inside of the castle to be filled with water as the water burst out of the castle doors, carrying Lobomon and an unconscious Libaremon in its current and out of the castle. Libaremon started to wake up and saw Mercurymon approaching Lobomon as she changed back into Kiari with her angelic wings out and stood between Mercurymon and Lobomon.

"Take you best shot Mercurymon." Kiari said as Mercurymon backhanded her exhausted form towards the ground. "I think it's time we got some help from Mother Nature. I call upon the forces of nature in the Digital World!"

At that, a thunder storm started to form, along with a strong wind and falling snow as she stood up with a confident look on her face. Kiari saw Agunimon showing up in the scene as Agunimon knocked the platform where their detectors were. Kiari flew up and grabbed her friends' detectors as Lobomon freed their friends from their chains.

"Your turn guys!" Kiari tossed her friends their detectors as Zoey, Tommy, and JP spirit evolved into Kazemon, Kumamon, and Beetlemon. "Now let's get them!"

With the help of the forces of nature, the legendary warriors started to get the higher advantage over the two evil legendary warriors. Mercurymon and Calmaramon escaped, giving victory to the good guys.

* * *

"We're really glad you came through for us, Takuya." Kiari said as she gave him a kiss Takuya on the cheek. "We would've been goners if you haven't showed up."

"No problem guys." Takuya said with a blush on his cheeks as he placed his hand where Kiari kissed him. 'It's good to be back.'


	19. Chapter 19: Memory's Past

**Chapter 19 Memories of the Past**

The digidestined, Bokomon, and Neemon were on their way to the Rose Morning Star when J.P. decided himself as the leader. But from the others' point-of-view, it looked as if J.P. was just trying to show off or something, so they decided to have a funny conversation about J.P. until the digidestined were all suddenly sucked into something. They all ended up inside some sort of spongy interior of something.

"Is everyone okay?" Kiari noticed the looks she was getting from her friends. "What's with the looks guys? You mind telling me what's up?"

"Yeah. You mind getting off of me, Kiari?" Kiari looked down and found Koji lying on his back underneath her, meaning that she was sitting on his stomach. "Anytime would be nice."

"Sorry Koji." Kiari blushed as she quickly got off of Koji and helped up on his feet. "Let's try to find a way out."

They all started looking around until Kiari noticed J.P. staring at something with a freaked out look on his face. When she went over to where J.P. was she didn't see J.P. anywhere, which was starting to make her worry since there was no other way but the one she took.

'I have a bad feeling about this place.' Kiari was pulled out of her thoughts when she noticed the really large eyeball in front of her. "That is the biggest eyeball I have ever seen. This must be what freaked out J.P. But where is J.P.?"

Kiari walked towards the eyeball and placed her hand towards it until her hand went through it. She walked into the eyeball and found herself in some sort of canyon-like area where a match was being held. Her wings appeared on her back as she flew over to see the fight and saw that it was J.P. against a shadow form of himself.

"J.P.!" J.P. looked up to find Kiari flying nearby with relieved look on his face as Kiari flew down by his side. "Are you okay?"

"Don't interrupt." The dark Beetlemon said as a large flat-topped stalagmite knocked her off out of the ring and into the crowd of a bunch of look-alikes of her friends. "Make sure she doesn't interrupt."

The look-alikes started to come at her as Kiari tried to keep them away by protecting herself with her barrier. She thought she was safe for the time being as the look-alikes started to say things that she never expected to hear from them.

"Some digital princess you are!" (Tommy look-alike)

"Yeah! You can't even completely unlock the powers of Angelicmon!" (Zoey look-alike)

"Well at least I'm getting there! Why should I listen to you fakes anyway? You're not my friends, just phonies!" Kiari said covering her ears to block out their lies as her barrier started to weaken, but Kiari didn't notice. "Even though I haven't unlocked all of Angelicmon's powers, I'm not useless."

"Oh really? All you can mostly do is flying and create barriers. What's wrong? Don't wanna fight to protect yourself by fighting instead of just only hiding and running? Or are you just going to let your us, your friends, fight for you? You're always trying to rely on us to do the fighting while you just watch us get hurt, right?" (Takuya look-alike)

"That's not true! I do fight to save the Digital World with you guys! I don't run and hide from danger! Now leave me alone and stop telling me lies!" Kiari said still covering her ears as the look-alikes' lies started to get into her head. "You're not my friends! You're just a bunch of fakes!"

"You've always been an annoyance ever since we first came to the Digital World. You're no good to us or the Digital World. Things will be a lot easier without you around screwing things up."

Kiari turned her attention to the Koji look-alike as his words managed to sink into her head, causing Kiari to start forming tears in her eyes. Kiari's barrier finally broke apart as she fell to her knees with her arms around herself and started to cry. The look-alikes gathered around her, laughing at her pain while looking down at her.

'I don't want to believe their lies, but I can't help but feel that they're telling the truth. I need my real friends here with me, especially Koji. I need you. Koji!' Kiari heard J.P. say something about their friends arriving as she looked to find her friends standing at the top of the stands where the look-alikes stood. "Guys you came! No one's going to make me think wrong about my friends. Rapid Fire!"

Kiari started punching and kicked the look-alikes away from at a really fast pace until the space around her was cleared as she made her wings appear on her back and flew up towards her friends. Once she reached her friends, she landed in front of them and made her wings disappear in fractal codes as she ran towards Koji and wrapped her arms around him, catch the said boy by surprise.

"I'm so glad that you guys are here. I really needed you." Kiari said as she started to cry. "I almost believed those fakes. I almost believed everything they said to me."

Kiari stopped crying when a huge explosion happened in the match area where J.P. was fighting his dark self. When the smoke caused by the explosion surpassed, it revealed only an unconscious J.P. laying face down on the ground as the rest of the digidestined ran over to him. They were glad to see that J.P. was okay, and that everyone was back together again until some red long arms suddenly appeared and started coming after them. The digidestined tried to avoid the arms but got themselves pushed into separate eye portal, separating the digidestined once more.

* * *

Kiari ended in the middle of a forest by herself as she made her wings appear again on her back and flew up to get a bird's-eye view of the forest. She flew around above the forest until she noticed a fight nearby and flew over to where it was. When she reached the spot, she saw Lobomon fighting a digimon called Karatemon as she watched Karatemon was about to strike the now fallen Lobomon with his swords from the air.

"Lobomon!" Kiari took out her detector and spirit evolved into Libaremon as she formed a white bow in her hand with a glowing white arrow readied to shoot. "Take this birdbrain! Faithful Arrow!"

Libaremon shot her arrow towards Karatemon as the evil digimon managed to dodge her arrow and started coming at her. Karatemon suddenly appeared behind Libaremon and slashed her back with his swords as Libaremon fell towards the ground and changed back into Kiari.

"Kiari! You'll pay for hurting her, Karatemon!" Lobomon used slide evolution to change into KendoGarurumon as he started coming at the evil digimon in the speed of light itself and managed to cut a few of its feathers.

Karatemon flew up into the air to stay out of KendoGarurumon's path and tried to strike the beast warrior of Light with his Feather Flare attack but wasn't able to make a direct hit.

"You can't harm me when I'm up here, and you're still down there." Karatemon said as KendoGarurumon stopped moving all over the place and looked up at the evil digimon with an angry look that changed to a smirk (A/N: if you can tell by the face expression). "What's with that smirk?"

"It's for the fact that you let your guard down for an open blow." Karatemon looked back to find Kiari flying behind him with her wings and a serious look on her face. "Time for you to go down! Rapid Fire!"

Kiari quickly and constantly punched Karatemon all over his upper half before kicking him down towards the ground giving KendoGarurumon the opportunity to hit Karatemon with his Lupine Laser. After scanning Karatemon's fractal code as Lobomon instead of KendoGarurumon, Lobomon changed back into Koji as Kiari flew down and landed in front of him with a small smile on her face. Kiari made her wings disappear in fractal codes as she walked closer towards him.

"Are you okay, Kiari?" Koji said as Kiari nodded her head. "Thanks for helping me back there. I wouldn't have defeated Karatemon if you hadn't knocked him down from the sky."

"You're welcome Koji. I'm always glad to help." Kiari said as another eye portal appeared next to them. "Should we go through it?"

Koji nodded his head as he and Kiari walked into the eye portal and ended up back the weird the cave they were first ended up with the rest of their friends. They found another eye portal and went through it to end up in a dark inside of a sphere.

"Koji this place is starting to send chills through my body for some reason. Let's find another one of those portals and get out of " Kiari suddenly felt a strong dark power nearby that made stand stiff as a board. 'This dark power. It can't be his.'

"Koji…. Who are you?"

Koji and Kiari instantly recognized that voice to be Duskmon's as Kiari stood close behind Koji, who was currently looking around for Duskmon. Duskmon suddenly appeared out of the shadows behind them, causing Kiari to scream in fear as Koji was about to turn to face the legendary warrior of darkness until he was grabbed by the neck by Duskmon's grip. Kiari tried to help out her friend but ended up getting backhanded to the ground by Duskmon as the legendary warrior of darkness started somehow take Koji's memories, causing some dark energy to flow around Koji.

"Koji! Let him go, Duskmon!" Kiari grabbed onto Duskmon's arm that was connected to the hand gripping Koji's neck as she started to also see Koji's memories. 'Did this happen on the day when Koji got that message from Ophanimon?'

Kiari and Duskmon watch Koji's memory play through their minds through Koji's eyes until it reached to the part when Koji was riding the Shibuya bound train as Kiari noticed that she was now looking at the memory through someone else's eyes. When it reached to the part when Takuya dived into the elevator Koji was in, she saw the reflection of the person whose eyes she's looking through in the door of the elevator. Kiari was surprised to see it was a boy the same age as her and looked as if he's Koji's twin.

'What the? Am I looking through the eyes of that boy? Why does he look a lot like Koji? Who is he?' Kiari noticed that Duskmon was starting to look as if he's having an inner struggle. 'Something's about this memory is starting to affect Duskmon. Is he also looking through this part of Koji's memory through the eyes of this Koji look-alike? If he is, then does that mean he has a connection with the boy?'

"Kiari, you have to try to get Duskmon out of my head. You might be able to use Angelicmon's abilities to do so." Koji said as Kiari nodded her head and tried to tap into more of Angelicmon's power and spirit.

"You're not going to interfere. Perhaps you can give me your memories as well." Duskmon said as he grabbed Kiari by the back of her collar and threw her towards the ground. "You **will** stay out of this."

"No Duskmon. I will not stay out of it. I **will **help Koji by stopping what you're doing to him!" Kiari said as she was about to came at Duskmon until the said warrior threw Koji onto the ground in front of her. "Koji!" Kiari ran over to him and helped him sit up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Koji said as he and Kiari noticed that Duskmon was trying to fight something inside him. "What going on with Duskmon?"

Kiari felt another but stronger dark presence just appearing into the same room as them and started to hear a dark voice talking to Duskmon. Soon Duskmon started to feel stronger as if he got a dark power boost as Koji and Kiari spirit evolved into Lobomon and Libaremon. Lobomon tried to strike Duskmon with his Lobo Kendo but Duskmon used his two swords to cross with Lobomon's Lobo Kendo in order to stop the attack.

"Lobomon move!" Libaremon said with her readied Faithful Arrow before Lobomon moved out of away to give Libaremon and open shot. "Faithful Arrow!"

Libaremon shot her arrow at Duskmon but missed when Duskmon quickly moved to the side as Lobomon tried to attack from the back with his Lobo Kendo but Duskmon used his own sword to stop it. Libaremon used slide evolution to change into Kafurimon as she started using Rapid Slash to attack Duskmon at a very quick speed but Duskmon seemed to be unaffected. Kafurimon was coming at Duskmon for one more Rapid Slash when Duskmon started forming his Lunar Plasma attack. Kafurimon clashed with Duskmon's attack, causing her to yell in pain and to change back into Kiari as she fell face down on the floor unconscious.

"Kiari! Why you!"

Lobomon used slide evolution to change into KendoGarurumon and used his Lupine Laser to hit Duskmon. Duskmon started using his Lunar Plasma attack as KendoGarurumon started coming at him with his Howling Star but got the same impact Kafurimon got and changed back into Koji on all fours. Kiari started to gain consciousness and saw the position and condition Koji was in as she tried to get up but didn't have the strength to do so.

"Koji. Hang in there." Kiari continued to try to get up until she saw Duskmon's sword coming down to strike Koji. "Koji!"

Suddenly, a yellow beam came out of nowhere and went into Koji's detector, somehow giving Koji the ability to fusion spirit evolve into BeoWolfmon. BeoWolfmon used his Beo Sabre and crossed swords with Duskmon's sword as energy flows of light and darkness started to form around both warriors. A blast was suddenly caused as the force of it forced Duskmon, BeoWolfmon, and Kiari out of the room. BeoWolfmon and Duskmon flew off at a much farther distance while Kiari just started falling down towards the ground outside of the thing that they were trapped in.

"Kiari!"

"M-My friends? That means that I'm outside." Kiari made her wings appeared her back as she started to flap her wings to break her fall. "That was a close one."

Kiari hovered down towards her friends and landed down on her knees as her wings disappeared in fractal codes. Her friends knew how exhausted she was due to all the bruises on her body as Kiari noticed Seraphimon's egg floating down towards them until somehow shot out the same kind of beam that was shot into Koji's detector before continuing to float down towards Kiari.

"So it was Seraphimon's egg that made that beam and gave Koji the ability to fusion spirit evolve into BeoWolfmon." Kiari stood up and caught Seraphimon's egg in her arms as she walked over to her friends. "Seraphimon managed to help us out back there even as a digiegg. I'm grateful."

"I guess he did help. But we still have two problems." J.P. said as Kiari turned her attention to him. "Takuya's still inside Sakkakumon, and BeoWolfmon flew off farther that way."

J.P. pointed towards the direction BeoWolfmon and Duskmon flew off out from the blast before Kiari gave him Seraphimon's egg and made her wings appear on her back once more before flying off towards the direction J.P. pointed towards.

'Hang in there Koji. I'm on my way.' Kiari thought as she increased her flying speed to reach her friend sooner. 'I'm not going to let anyone hurt any of my friends.'


	20. Chapter 20: Brothers Been Told

**Chapter 20 Brothers Been Told**

Kiari was flying to find BeoWolfmon and Duskmon until she heard a large blast coming from up ahead as she flew faster to reach the source of the blast. She saw some huge anthill-like buildings ahead and noticed one of the buildings that were crumbled down into rubble.

"The blast I heard must've caused this, which means BeoWolfmon and Duskmon are fighting in this area." Kiari cautiously flew down onto the ground before making her wings disappear and looked at her surroundings. "I don't see either of them around here. But I can't be too sure. I better spirit evolve in case I run into Duskmon."

With that said, Kiari spirit evolved into Libaremon and started to walk around, looking for any signs of the other two legendary warriors. Libaremon heard two splashes nearby that were followed by swords clashing as she spread her wings and flew to where the sounds were coming from. She followed the sounds to a large ditch in the ground and cautiously flew down into it until she heard some things that have fallen.

"BeoWolfmon and Duskmon are down here. I hope BeoWolfmon is okay." Libaremon picked up the pace and flew to where the crashing noises were heard from until she heard BeoWolfmon screaming in pain. "He's in trouble! I better hurry!"

Libaremon saw BeoWolfmon being electrocuted by some kind of dark electricity and turned her attention to the attacker, which was some kind of huge shadow of a huge digimon. Libaremon was about to shoot her Faithful Arrow at the shadow figure until she saw the figure throw some kind of shadow sphere towards BeoWolfmon.

"Koji!" Libaremon flew towards BeoWolfmon and got herself absorbed into the shadow sphere along with him as they both ended up in a large new room. "Where am I? Wait. Where's BeoWolfmon?"

Libaremon found BeoWolfmon unconscious nearby and the beast spirit of Duskmon, Velgemon, flying above them as she quickly rushed over to him and tried to wake him up.

"BeoWolfmon wake up! Please wake up! You have to wake up!" BeoWolfmon started to wake up and sat up with Libaremon's help. "Glad to see you're okay."

"Libaremon? What are you doing here? It's too dangerous for you to be here." BeoWolfmon said as he noticed Velgemon flying above them. "What kind of digimon is that?! Libaremon, do you know what it is?"

"It's Duskmon's beast spirit Velgemon. We might need to be careful fighting against this kind of foe. I can sense a really strong dark power coming from him." Libaremon noticed Velgemon flying down towards them as she flew up towards the dark digimon. "Let's see which beast spirit is better! Slide Evolution!"

Libaremon digivolved into Kafurimon as her paws became shrouded with white flames, allowing her to fly in mid-air and up towards Velgemon. Kafurimon attacked with her Ray of Faith but didn't even make Velgemon flinch as she quickly dodge Velegmon's wing that was coming at her and grabbed a hold of it in her fangs. Velgemon started to try to shake Kafurimon off his wing and then slammed it hard onto the wall along with Kafurimon, forcing her to release his wing and causing her to change back into Kiari. Kiari started to fall towards the ground as she made her wings emerge from her back to help break her fall. She slowly hovered downwards until her feet touched the ground but didn't have the strength to stand straight as she started to fall forward.

"I got you." BeoWolfmon caught the exhausted Kiari in his arms to keep her from falling further. "Move somewhere where you won't be able to get involved in this fight. I'll deal with Velgemon."

Kiari nodded her head and quickly limped to the side of the room as BeoWolfmon attacked with his Frozen Hunter but got knocked down to the ground on his back. Velgemon started circling around BeoWolfmon with his wing dragging on the ground to create a large circle around the fusion warrior of light. BeoWolfmon knew that it was a preparation for an attack and started to quickly run out of the drawn circle that was starting to create two halves of a dome that was slowly rising. Kiari noticed this too as she used the strength she had left to quickly concentrate into Angelicmon's power inside of her as BeoWolfmon became surrounded by a sphere of fractal codes and was suddenly transported outside of the rising dome.

"How did that happen? Was it Kiari? Wait. Kiari!" BeoWolfmon saw a still-winged Kiari unconsciously lying to the ground next to the walls as he quickly ran over to her and slightly held her up close to him in his arms. "Kiari? Wake up. Come on Kiari. Wake up."

The attack that Velgemon used to try to destroy BeoWolfmon completed itself and created a huge explosion. BeoWolfmon used his body as a shield to protect Kiari from the explosion. The explosion from Velgemon's attack made a whole lot of damage and made BeoWolfmon change back into a bruised Koji who was somehow still had the unconscious and bruised Kiari in his arms. Kiari woke up and found herself in Koji's arms as she looked up and saw Velgemon flying down towards them. She tried to wake Koji up but he was still out cold from the explosion.

"Koji. Koji wake up. We have to get out of here. Koji!" Unable to wake him up, Kiari stood in front of him while facing Velgemon with her arms outs to defend Koji. "I'm not going to allow you to hurt him, Velgemon! I'll protect him just like he protects me, even if it costs me my life!"

Just as Velgemon was about to strike her with his sharp talons, Kiari's body suddenly started to glow. Kiari's eyes changed from brown to light blue as, for some reason, her body was completely healed. Velgemon was coming at her for another attack as Kiari started to speak as if for someone else.

"Velgemon you must remember your time in the human world. You cannot allow Cherubimon to persuade you into leaving your human heart." Koji started to wake up and was surprised to see Kiari glowing as she spoke to Velgemon. "You have to remember. Remember who you really are."

Velgemon started to have an inner struggle until he gained control and started to fly away. Kiari's body stopped glowing as she lost consciousness and started to fall back. Koji quickly got up and caught Kiari in his arms before she reached the ground and tried to wake her up.

"Kiari? Kiari wake up." Kiari started to open her now brown eyes as Koji helped her stand straight by being her support. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay Koji. What about you?" Kiari heard Takuya calling them and looked to see him and the others running towards them. "Hey look! It's Takuya and the others! Over here!"

Takuya and the others ran up to them as Kiari started to run up to them until she lost her footing and was falling forward towards the ground. Takuya acted quickly and caught her before she completely fell to the ground and helped her stand straight. Koji walked over to them and told them about Duskmon digivolving into Velgemon by using Cherubimon's dark power before Patamon flew into his arms.

"Hi there. I'm Patamon." Kiari walked over to Koji and Patamon took a closer look at the cute orange digimon as Patamon flew out of Koji's arms and faced Kiari. "You must the Digital Princess. And since Koji's the light boy, then that means he's supposed to protect you, right? So maybe you two should stay close to make it easier for him to protect you."

Patamon flew behind Kiari and started to push her closer towards Koji until she was really close to him, causing both her and Koji to blush. Everyone else had awkward looks on their faces at the sight, except Patamon who was just smiling. Kiari noticed that Koji looked as if he was deep in thought and was starting to get worried. Koji suddenly backed away from Kiari and started to run off. Kiari knew where he was going and started to run after him until Koji noticed this and stopped running as Kiari did the same when she was next to him.

"Sorry Kiari, but I want you to stay here. Velgemon's too strong for you to fight against." Koji said with seriousness in tone and on his face. "I know you want to help, but I don't want you to get hurt again like before."

"Will you please not worry about what'll happen to me, Koji? If I let you go find Duskmon by yourself, then I'll get worried. I'm coming with you no matter what you say or do to me." Koji can tell by her tone and face how serious she was. "For some reason Koji, I feel like I'm supposed to fight alongside with you."

"Fine then. But promise me that if things get too dangerous then don't get involved, got it?"Kiari nodded her head as she and Koji started to run to find Duskmon. 'I just don't want Kiari to get hurt because I wasn't strong enough to protect her.'

Koji and Kiari were walking through a dust storm when they noticed a deep crack in the ground nearby and decided to jump in the deep crack until the storm passed. Kiari noticed how exhausted Koji was getting since he didn't have time to rest after fighting Velgemon, so she closed her eyes and started to concentrate into Angelicmon's power. Koji was surprised when his body started to glow and noticed Kiari's body glowing like his as he somehow felt some of his strength returning until his and Kiari's bodies stopped glowing. Kiari stopped concentrating and looked at Koji with a smile on her face.

"What did you just do, Kiari?" Koji said as he and Kiari climbed out of the deep crack and started to continue looking for Duskmon. "Was it one of Angelicmon's abilities?"

"I think it was Angelicmon's healing ability. I just learned it when Velgemon was about to finish us off earlier." Kiari said as she felt a dark power heading their way. "Get ready! I think I sense Velgemon coming this way!"

Like Kiari said, Velgemon started flying at them to get them in his sharp talons as both teens fell to the ground to dodge. Koji fusion spirit evolved into BeoWolfmon and looked at Kiari who nodded her head as if she knew what BeoWolfmon was going to tell her. BeoWolfmon didn't immediately start fighting Velgemon; instead he tried to talk to the dark beast warrior in order to get some answers for his questions. Velgemon used slide evolution to change into Duskmon as he started fighting BeoWolfmon with his dark sword knives against BeoWolfmon's Beo Sabre. Duskmon started to tell how he's really Koji's twin brother, but BeoWolfmon refused to believe it.

'Koji has a twin brother? Is Duskmon really that boy I saw through Duskmon's memories?' Kiari was pulled out of her thoughts when BeoWolfmon changed back into Koji after getting struck by Duskmon's Deadly Gaze attack. "Koji!"

Duskmon digivolved into Velgemon and started to draw a large circle in the ground around Koji and Kiari to destroy them with his Dark Obliteration attack. Out of nowhere, Takuya tackled Koji out of the rising dome sides but almost forgot about Kiari. Before Takuya had the chance to save Kiari, the dome closed and destroyed whatever was in it, including Kiari. The attack created a huge crater and no trace left of Kiari when Patamon noticed Kiari suddenly appearing near the side of the huge crater in a sphere of fractal codes.

"That was close." Kiari noticed that Velgemon made Takuya and Koji roll down a nearby ditch as he started coming after them. "Oh no! The guys are in trouble! I have to help them even though I'm not strong enough. I still have to try! Ah!" She suddenly felt a huge surge of power coming from within her as she tightly hugged herself. 'What's going on? I suddenly feel a lot of power inside of me. Does it have something to do with Angelicmon's power? I can't hold it in anymore!'

"What's that bright light?" Takuya and Koji climbed out of the ditch and saw Kiari with her wings out as she flew up high in the air. "There's something wrong with Kiari!"

"Ah~!" Kiari suddenly let out a burst of energy that knocked Velgemon back and Takuya and Koji back into the ditch. "Huh? I don't feel pain anymore." She looked at herself and was surprised to find her entire surrounded by a light blue aura. "W-What's going on? I…I feel a whole new power inside of me. Maybe now I'll stand a chance against Velgemon." Kiari turned around to face Velgemon with a determined look on her face. "It's time you had some help remembering your true self…Koichi. Elemental Blast!"

Kiari unleashed her Elemental Blast attack that was able to knock Velgemon back as he attack with his Dark Vortex attack, which was a red ray shot form his eyes. Kiari quickly flew out of the Velgemon flew to attack her from behind as she quickly surrounded herself with a barrier. Velgemon smacked her towards the ground as the impact created a crater around her, but Kiari was unharmed thanks to her barrier. She noticed Takuya fusion spirit evolving into Aldamon and started to fly towards him. But before Kiari could get to him, Aldamon dodged Velgemon's Dark Vortex attack but ended up grabbed by the evil digimon's talons.

"Hang on, Aldamon!" Kiari flew to rescue Aldamon until she had to quickly fly out of the way of Velgemon's Dark Vortex attack. "I'm really getting tired of that attack."

Koji finally fusion spirit evolved into BeoWolfmon as Velgemon threw Aldamon at BeoWolfmon in order to knock them both to the ground. Kiari flew over to the two male warriors to help them up as all three of them decided to triple tag team against Velgemon. Velgemon sat upon a nearby boulder and attacked with his Dark Vapor. Kiari quickly used on of her force blasts at Velgemon's feet to make him lose his footing. Aldamon attacked Velgemon with his Solar Wind Destroyer while the evil warrior was distracted as BeoWolfmon finished Velgemon off with his Frozen Hunter attack. Both dark human and beast spirits were separated from Koichi as BeoWolfmon scanned the two spirits' fractal codes into his detector. Koichi started falling towards the ground until Kiari flew towards him and caught him before flying down to the ground and gently laid him down. Aldamon and BeoWolfmon changed back into Takuya and Koji before they ran over to where Kiari and Koichi. When they got a good look at Koichi, it turns out that he really was Koji's twin brother.


	21. Chapter 21: Brothers of Light and Dark

**Chapter 21 Brothers of Light and Dark**

Takuya and Koji were standing behind Kiari who was kneeling down with Koichi's head on her lap. Koichi started to wake up and the first thing he sees is Kiari looking down at him with a relieved look on her face.

"I hope we didn't hurt you that much, Koichi. It was the only way to save you from being overpowered by darkness." Kiari said as Koichi sat up with his hand on his head. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." Koichi said as he and Kiari stood up. "You were only trying to hurt me in order to save me."

"It's good to see that you're no longer on the side of evil." Kiari said before looking at Koji then at Koichi. "I think you have some explanations for Koji about you being his twin brother."

Kiari walked over to Takuya to give Koichi and Koji a chance to talk to each other as she and Takuya listened to Koichi's story from the side until Takuya walked over to Koichi and asked him how he got to the Digital World without a Trailmon. Unfortunately, Koichi's answer was that he couldn't remember anything of it.

* * *

All the digidestined and their digimon companions were riding the Trailmon to the Rose Morning Star when Kiari noticed Koichi sitting in a different cart from everyone else. When the Trailmon decided to stop next to a small station everyone else stepped out of the Trailmon while Kiari stayed inside. Tommy suggested that they should try to help Koji and Koichi with their problem so that the two brothers can actually talk to each other. Takuya decided to try to talk to Koji since he saw that Kiari was still inside the Trailmon trying to talk to Koichi. Kiari walked into the cart of the Trailmon where she found Koichi sitting all alone and walked over to sit down next to him.

"What are brothers supposed to do, Kiari?" Koichi said all of the sudden to break the silence, which caught Kiari by surprise. "I'm asking you for advice since you have a brother while I was raised alone."

"I'm not really sure actually. Stuff that siblings are supposed to just come naturally, I guess." Kiari said as she looked down towards her feet. "Sorry if I'm not good at giving advice. How about you try talking to Koji so you two can catch up on things?" Koichi nodded his head but still had a troubled look on his face. "Why do I have a feeling that's not the only thing that's bothering you?"

"Why don't you guys hate me? After all the things I did to you, even trying to destroy you guys. I can't even stand myself right now!" Koichi placed his hands on his head before Kiari placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Aren't you even upset that I tried to destroy you and the others? You should hate me!"

"Why do think that, Koichi? I understand that Cherubimon controlled you against your will so let's just forget about the past, okay?" Kiari heard her friends boarding the Trailmon to continue their ride to the Rose Morning Star. "Just remember that you'll always be my friend no matter what happened in the past. And I'm sure everyone else thinks that as well."

The Trailmon was continuing its way to take the digidestined and their digimon companions to the Rose Morning Star. Kiari and Koichi were sitting next to each other in the same seats they've been sitting when Patamon appeared in front of them and talked to Koichi about light and darkness being like brothers and how one can't live without the other.

"Patamon's right. Darkness isn't something evil unless you want it to be." Kiari quickly got up when she and Patamon suddenly felt a dark power coming their way. "Something's coming. Something with a large dark power."

The Trailmon they were on suddenly skidded to a halt until it crashed onto something big, really big. The Trailmon flipped onto its side and made its windows break as the digidestined crawled out through the broken window and saw Cherubimon standing before them. Zoey and Tommy beast spirit evolved into Zephyrmon and Korikakkumon while J.P. spirit evolved into Beetlemon as Koji and Takuya fusion spirit evolved into BeoWolfmon and Aldamon.

"Kiari you stay with Koichi and make sure he's safe from Cherubimon." Aldamon flew off to help his friends fight Cherubimon as Kiari looked around for Koichi.

"Koichi where are you?" Kiari made her wings appear and flew over to the other side of the Trailmon where she found Koichi lying on his side to the ground. "Koichi!"

Kiari flew down next to Koichi and was relieved to see that he was okay as she watched her friends try to fight Cherubimon but didn't even make the evil celestial digimon flinch. Cherubimon used his Storm of Judgment attack on everyone and made Aldamon, Zephyrmon, Beetlemon, and Korikakkumon change back into their human forms. BeoWolfmon used his body as a shield to prevent one of the dark bolts from Cherubimon's attack from hitting Koichi and Kiari, forcing him to change back into Koji.

"Koji!" Kiari ran over to Koji and helped him sit up. "Are you okay?"

"Never better." Koji said between his teeth due the pain he got from Cherubimon's Storm of Judgment attack as Koichi glared at Cherubimon before running off to fight the said evil celestial digimon. "Koichi wait! You might not stand a chance against him with out a legendary spirit!"

"I can't believe you made my fight against my brother! You lied to me, and you used me!"

"I did not use you. I just simply set the stage. The spirits of darkness chooses it owner. To be selected one must have a really dark heart otherwise its powers would be useless. To possess the spirits of darkness is your destiny. Fight on my side again Koichi. It's where you belong. You've only felt a fraction of the power of darkness, but I will teach how to unlock its true power."

"You're wrong Cherubimon!" Kiari flew over to stand between Koichi and Cherubimon. "There's no way Koichi has a heart that is full of darkness! He's kind and a good friend!" Kiari said while glaring at Cherubimon with her currently light blue eyes. "There's no way that he is evil like you!"

"He's right. My heart was full of darkness because of my jealousy." Kiari looked back at Koichi with a shocked look on her face. "But that was in the past. I don't want revenge anymore! I'm done hiding in the dark! I'd rather die than betray my brother!"

"And I would rather be dead than to have you continue destroying the Digital World!" Kiari moved to stand by Koichi's side as she suddenly felt something strange. 'What is this power I'm suddenly feeling? It feels like Angelicmon's healing power but different.'

Unconsciously Kiari slightly turned to look back towards Koji as she held out her hand towards him with her palm facing Koji. Koji's detector somehow floated out of his pocket and released the spirits of darkness inside it. The human and beast spirits of darkness floated over towards Kiari and were engulfed in a light before magically changing their appearance. A black detector appeared before Kiari as the spirits of darkness went inside it. Kiari held the black detector in her hand and held it out to Koichi.

"Here Koichi. The true spirits of darkness. I'll need your help fighting Cherubimon. Will you help me?" Kiari said with a smile on her face as Koichi smiled back at her and nodded his head in agreement to help her. "Then let's get him."

Kiari and Koichi spirit evolved into Libaremon and Lowemon. Lowemon attacked with his Dark Meteor attack while Libaremon attacked with her Faithful Arrow. Both attacks made Cherubimon step back, which was a good sign, as Cherubimon tried to get them with his Lightning Spear attack. Lowemon and Libaremon used slide evolution to digivolve into JagerLowemon and Kafurimon. Kafurimon grabbed a hold of the spear in her fangs to stop it while JagerLowemon attacked Cherubimon with his Ebony Blast. When Cherubimon had his guard down, Kafurimon used the opportunity to attack with her Ray of Faith as JagerLowemon used his Dark Master attack to finish Cherubimon off. JagerLowemon and Kafurimon managed to defeat Cherubimon, but unfortunately the Cherubimon they were fighting was merely an illusion its fractal code did not appear when he was defeated. JagerLowemon and Kafurimon changed back into Koichi and Kiari as the others walked over to them.

"The Cherubimon we were fighting was only a hologram. The real Cherubimon is very much alive."

"Koichi's right. I can still feel Cherubimon's dark power, and it's big enough to give me goose bumps." Kiari started to feel light headed and almost fell back if Koichi didn't catch her on time. "Cherubimon's dark power must be weakening Angelicmon's power inside of me. I can feel her power slowly draining away."

"What are talking about Kiari? Who's Angelicmon?" Kiari slowly closed her eyes and lost consciousness as Koichi turned his attention to their friends while still holding Kiari in his arms. "What's wrong with Kiari? What is going on with her? How is Cherubimon's dark power draining her energy?"

"Kiari is the descendant of Angelicmon, the princess of the Digital World. Since Kiari is holding Angelicmon's power within her body Cherubimon's dark power is draining her. I'm afraid we should leave Kiari here with one of you to protect her while the rest of you go to fight Cherubimon. It is the only way to prevent Kiari from losing all of Angelicmon's power." The digidestined thought about what Bokomon said on who should stay with Kiari until Koji volunteered to stay behind. "Are you sure, Koji?"

"It's fine you guys." Everyone turned to attention to Kiari who seemed to be barely conscious and was trying to stand on her own. "I'll be fine. I mean what would happen if I lose Angelicmon's power completely. It's not like I might die, right?"

"Once you lose all of Angelicmon's power you might not be able to help restore the Digital World in case the power of the legendary warriors is not strong enough against Cherubimon. We might need Angelicmon's power to defeat him." Bokomon said after reading a section from his book as everyone turned their attention to him. "According to this, Angelicmon can help restore the Digital World to what it was before."

"But do we know if Cherubimon knows that Kiari has Angelicmon's powers?"

"I don't know if Cherubimon knows about Kiari being Angelicmon's reincarnation Takuya, but he might find out unless..." Everyone brought their whole attention to hear what Bokomon was about to say. "unless Kiari is able to lock up Angelicmon's power until we need it to defeat Cherubimon. But if she was able to do so it might take some certain amount of time for Angelicmon's power to slowly unlock itself again."

"I'll take that risk." Everyone turned their heads to see Kiari surrounded by a light blue light with a calm look on her face. "If I can tap into Angelicmon's powers before I'll be able to do it again. I just hope I'm able to lock up her power, even if it's for a while."

Kiari closed her eyes and started to concentrate as the light surrounding her grew larger until it started to absorb itself back into Kiari's body. When the light was completely absorbed Kiari opened her eyes with the same calm look she had before as she started to head towards where she sensed Cherubimon's power earlier before she locked away Angelicmon's power until she looked back towards her friends with a smile on her face.

"What's the hold up guys? I don't know about you, but I can't wait to give Cherubimon a piece of my mind for what he's been doing to the Digital World, and for kidnapping Ophanimon." Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement as they all started to head off to fight Cherubimon and save Ophanimon.


	22. Chapter 22: Rescuing Ophanimon

**Chapter 22 Rescuing Ophanimon**

The digidestined and their digimon companions were walking through a gap path between two canyons that will lead them to Cherubimon's castle. With Takuya and Kiari up front, Koji and Koichi behind them, followed by Tommy, then J.P., then Zoey, and then in the back were their digimon companions. They were walking until they reached the end of the path in front of the Rose Morning Star, also known as Cherubimon's lair. All they had to do was fly up to Cherubimon's castle which they were about to until they heard Ophanimon's voice through Takuya's detector.

"Children hear me. I am glad that you have finally arrived. With the ten legendary spirits you must defeat Cherubimon here." Hearing that Cherubimon was waiting for them surprised the digidestined as a bunch of fractal data streams suddenly appeared and were being lead into the top of the Rose Morning Star. "He has been waiting for your arrival. The Digital Wor–"

"Those streams of data must've cut us off from Lady Ophanimon. I wish I knew where all that data are going." Takuya said as he remembered about Koichi used to being Duskmon and working for Cherubimon. "Maybe Koichi might know since he used to be Duskmon and all."

"You do have a point there. Let's have Koji ask him." J.P. said as he looked over towards Koji who was standing a few feet away from the group. "Hey Koji! Ask your brother what's going on since he was on the dark side!"

Zoey elbowed him hard in the stomach while Kiari shook her head in disappointment. Koichi didn't have any information on what Cherubimon was planning with all the stolen data, even though he used to be working for the said evil celestial digimon. Since the only way to get into the Rose Morning Star was using the floating rocks surrounding the bottom part of the area or by flight. The digidestined spirit evolved into their human spirits as Agunimon, Lobomon, and Lowemon used the floating rocks as stepping stones to reach the castle while Libaremon, Kazemon, and Beetlemon used their wings to fly their way up while carrying their digimon companions. Libaremon was supervising Patamon on the way up since he wanted to fly on his own as Kazemon flew by Libaremon's side.

"I'll watch over Patamon for you. You just go on ahead with the rest of the guys." Libaremon nodded as she flew faster to get ahead, leaving Patamon in Kazemon's care.

'Thanks Kazemon. I need to fly up ahead since I have a bad feeling that we'll be in for a surprise at the entrance gate of the Rose Morning Star.'

Libaremon noticed the entrance gate ahead with Agunimon, Lobomon, and Lowemon running towards it as she flew over them to pass them until she was hovering in front of the gate. She flew to the back of the gate and found nothing behind it.

"That's strange. This entrance gate doesn't really lead to anything. Was this door just a part of a trick to stall us?" Libaremon suddenly felt a presence at the gate awaiting her friends in the front of the entrance gate. "There's a trap in the front of the gate! I have to warn my friends before it's too late!"

Libaremon quickly flew to the side where her friends were as two chains suddenly came towards Agunimon and Lobomon until Libaremon landed in front of them and backhanded them away. The two chains retracted back as two digimon called Phantomon revealed themselves and tried attacking them with their Soul Chopper on Agunimon and Beetlemon. Both warriors dodged the Phantomons' scythes in time as Lobomon tried attacking one of them with his Lobo Kendo but missed. A Phantomon tried attacking Lobomon from behind until Lowemon stopped it by trying to attack it with his Shadow Meteor but missed also as the other one tried attacking him by surprise. Libaremon noticed and used her Faithful Arrow to drive it away.

"Nice shot." Lowemon said as Libaremon nodded her head in a way of saying 'thank you' while still having her bow out in case she needed to use her attack again.

The rest of the warriors also tried attacking the two Phantomon and had a close call when barely dodging their Soul Chopper attacks. The two Phantomons suddenly disappeared but they know that the two Phantomon were still somewhere around them as they tried finding out where the two digimon will appear, not knowing that they were spreading away from each other. A Phantomon suddenly appeared behind Beetlemon and somehow made him disappear through his cloak while the other one did the same on Kazemon.

"Beetlemon! Kazemon!" Libaremon quickly moved to try to stop her friends from disappearing but was too late. "They just suddenly vanished! Show yourselves Phantomon! Quit being cowards and quit hiding!"

"Libaremon!" Lobomon said as he rushed over to stand by Libaremon's side and brought her to where Lowemon, Agunimon, and Kumamon were standing. "You're gonna have to stay close to the rest of us. We don't want you to suddenly disappear like Beetlemon and Kazemon."

"You're right. The Phantomons are moving too fast for us to react on time." Libaremon said as Agunimon and Kumamon suddenly disappeared with one of the Phantomons cloak trick. "Agunimon! Kumamon!"

The other one suddenly appeared behind Libaremon and Lobomon and made them suddenly disappear too, leaving Lowemon by himself. Lowemon managed to defeat the two Phantomon by using his complete senses to predict where the two digimon would appear next, freeing all of his friends from their imprisonment in the Phantomons' crystal orbs around their neck. Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon went to join their friends. With the Phantomon gone and no longer guarding the entrance gate, the said gate opened on its own as the legendary warriors and their digimon companions walked into it and ended up in a really tall room with a long spiral staircase. They all ran up the stairway until they reached the top of the stairs and entered a room full of floating mirrors that each contained fractal codes. As they started walking through the room a creepy moan was echoed through the room, which made Libaremon walk a little bit ahead of everyone else.

"Let's hurry out of here. This place is giving me the creeps." A shadow figure was seen through the mirrors and reached its arm out and grabbed a hold of Libaremon's wrist as it started to pull her in while the said female warrior tried pulling back to free her wrist from its grasp. "Hey let go!"

Agunimon rushed over to Libaremon and tried to help her pull her wrist out of the shadow figures grasp as more shadow figures were seen through the other mirrors and stretched out their arms to try grab everyone else until a loud ringing sound was echoed throughout the room and made the shadow figures halt their movements. Libaremon felt the shadow figures grip on her wrist loosen and used the opportunity to pull free. The ringing sound was heard the second time as the shadow figures all retreated their arms back into their mirrors they were trapped in before disappearing.

"This is the Hall of Shadows. All those who have fallen pray to Cherubimon's treachery are locked forever within." The legendary warriors and their digimon companions turned their attention to the one speaking to them and saw a ram-like digimon walking up to them. "It has been a long time since Angelicmon was seen on this world."

"And just who are you?!" Agunimon said taking a step towards the ram digimon as if the said digimon was a threat to them but Libaremon stuck her arm out to stop him. "You think we can trust this digimon."

"I am Oryxmon, and I am not your foe." Oryxmon stopped walking when he was about half a meter from the warriors and bowed his head towards Libaremon as an act of respect. "It is good to see you've returned to help save the Digital World, my lady. Cherubimon's castle is like a deadly labyrinth with traps, but I will lead you safely through it and to Ophanimon."

"How do we know that we can trust you? Do you have proof that you're not working for Cherubimon?" Agunimon said as Patamon flew towards Oryxmon with Libaremon walking after the small digimon. "Patamon? Do you trust him?"

"Of course I do. Oryxmon wouldn't hurt anybody, so it's safe to trust him." Patamon landed on Oryxmon's back as Libaremon walked up to Oryxmon and placed her hand on top of Oryxmon's head. "See? Oryxmon's harmless."

"Your highness, it is good to see that you have returned to help save the Digital World. You need not to worry about Cherubimon's dark power to weaken yours. The room where Ophanimon is held is filled with bright light. Your power might increase in that room. Rest the strength you have left. You may ride on my back if you wish." Libaremon nodded in agreement and changed back into Kiari before climbing onto Oryxmon's back as everyone else followed Oryxmon to Ophanimon. Oryxmon lead them all to a highly bright room that had a cage sphere hanging from the sealing that held Ophanimon prisoner. Kiari climbed off of Oryxmon's back and stared up towards the sphere and wanted to get a closer look. She suddenly felt Angelicmon's power growing inside of her and unlocking itself as her white angelic wings emerged in between her shoulder blades. All of her friends were surprised to see Kiari with her wings again, but the one who was mostly surprised was Kiari herself.

'Angelicmon's wings, but they seem to be bigger than before. Oryxmon was right about this place. I can feel Angelicmon's power growing stronger inside. I have no choice but to unlock her power.' Kiari closed her eyes tightly and concentrated to completely unlock Angelicmon's power inside of her, making her body unleash a bright white aura surrounding her body and. 'I can feel Angelicmon's power being fully unlocked inside.'

Everyone else watched Kiari's wings flapping to carry her in mid-air before her entire body was trapped inside a cocoon of fractal codes. The cocoon broke apart and revealed an unconscious Kiari who still had her white aura visible on her body. She slowly floated down towards the floor until her feet touched the ground when her aura slowly faded before she started to fall forwards until Lobomon caught her in her arms. Kiari flutter opened her eyes and pulled herself out of Lobomon's arms to stand before her friends.

"What just happen, Kiari?" Kazemon said making Kiari turned her head to look towards the legendary warrior of Wind. "Did it have something to do with Angelicmon's power you locked up before we got here?"

"Oryxmon was right about Angelicmon's power increasing in this room. Her power was growing so fast that I wasn't able to lock it up any longer, so I had no choice but to unlock it. I can feel Angelicmon's strong power growing inside." Kiari said with her hands over her heart as she spread out her wings and flapped them to lift up a few feet from the floor. "I think we should try to free Ophanimon from her cage before Cherubimon shows up. Kazemon! Beetlemon! Follow my lead!"

Kiari, Kazemon, and Beetlemon flew up towards Ophanimon's cage and used their attacks to try to break it open with Kazemon's Hurricane Wave, Beetlemon's Thunder Fist, and Kiari using Angelicmon's Heavenly Sparks attack. Unfortunately not even their attacks combined was able to make a crack in the cage as all three of them were forcefully brought down back down towards the floor by a strong invisible force.

"The seal's too strong to break through!" Kazemon noticed Kiari standing up and spread out her wings. "Kiari don't! The seal of the cage is too strong to break!"

"You must listen to your friend, Kiari. Do not waste some of your power trying to free me. You all have a greater purpose in being here." Ophanimon saw Kiari staring up at her with light blue eyes instead of her usual brown eyes. "Can it be? Is that you Lady Angelicmon?"

"Yes Ophanimon. It is me. Kiari allowed me to temporally have control over her body." The legendary warriors and their digimon companions looked at Kiari with confused looks, which Angelicmon noticed. "Ophanimon, I think we should tell the young warriors why they were called to the Digital World."

"As you wish my digital princess." Ophanimon said as she started telling the legendary warriors how the war started when Cherubimon joined the side of evil. "Ages ago there was war between the human-type digimon and the beast-type digimon until Lucemon brought peace and put the end to the war. But soon after Lucemon grew mad with power, tormenting and oppressing all digimon. It was then the legendary warriors rose up to put an end to Lucemon's terror. Oh how they have fought bravely against Lucemon."

"I was one of the legendary warriors that fought against my brother. I did not wish to fight him, but I had no choice but to. After finally defeating my older brother the other ten legendary warriors suddenly disappeared, and I was the only warrior that still existed." Angelicmon made Kiari's body turn to face the current legendary warriors and their digimon friends. "Peace was brought back to the Digital World, and soon after the war I was chosen to rule the Digital World. I chose Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon to help me bring peace and harmony to the Digital World like it was before."

"Unfortunately the peace in the Digital World did not last long. Seraphimon appealed our system of law and order; Cherubimon protected all our knowledge and legends; and I fostered the appreciation of all life and love. Cherubimon's ideas and philosophies were different from ours."

_Flashback…_

_The three celestial digimon and the digital princess gathered for a meeting in Seraphimon's castle. Cherubimon was the first to speak._

"_To honor these simplicities are absurd! Love, law, order! This world is a wild place! Chaos is its natural state, but you human digimon can never understand this!"_

_Before Angelicmon was about to speak Cherubimon made his exit to avoid hearing what the digital princess was going to say._

"_It's just as my vision had foretold. There will be another war in our world, and Cherubimon will be leading it as his sign of betrayal. We must think of way to reconcile our feud with those of Cherubimon."_

_End Flashback…_

"Unfortunately when Cherubimon caught the three of us talking he thought wrong. He thought that that we were trying to under mind him and discourage the beliefs he held. Cherubimon convinced the beast digimon that their problems were our fault, mostly mine since I was supposed to be the one who can always understand the beliefs of all digimon. He led the beast digimon in a violent campaign against all human-type digimon. I couldn't bear to witness another war, especially when Seraphimon got himself injured trying to protect me when Cherubimon tried to get rid of me." Angelicmon said as Ophanimon continued telling what happened next.

"I gave myself to Cherubimon as his prisoner, and ever since then I have been imprisoned in this castle waiting for Seraphimon to awaken. I soon heard that Angelicmon had disappeared and said to return someday."

"I did disappear, and I regret that. If I hadn't left then the Digital World wouldn't be as bad as it is now. When I disappeared I hid t fractal code of the heart of the Digital World in a safe location where Cherubimon will never find it." Angelicmon felt a sharp pain in her head and placed her hand on the side of her head. "It seems that my time is up. I will give back Kiari the control of her body."

Angelicmon's light blue eyes changed back into the brown eyes of Kiari as the said young girl fell onto her knees. Kiari had a sad look on her face since she heard the entire history of the Digital World, even though she wasn't the one who was in control of her body during the time.

"Since you contain all the powers of the legendary warriors including the power of Angelicmon, you are our greatest hope to conquer his evil."

"You are a fool Ophanimon." Everyone was startled when they suddenly heard Cherubimon's voice all over the room as the warriors and Kiari looked around for any sign of the evil digimon. "Haven't you wonder why I let the children come here without destroying them? Surely I have the power to do it. The spirits of all the legendary warriors are all gathered her along with the wielder of Angelicmon's power. They are all within my grasp. When I combine them with the data I have gathered I will have full control on the Digital World."

Cherubimon suddenly appeared before them as he somehow made all of the six legendary warriors' spirits' symbols glow as if their spirits were reacting to something. The spirits of Faith were unaffected because of Angelicmon's power, but Kiari was more focused on wondering what Cherubimon is planning to do with her friends' spirits.


	23. Chapter 23: The Battle Intensifies

**Chapter 23 The Battle Intensifies**

Cherubimon grabbed Oryxmon by the antlers and started shaking the poor digimon in the air before Cherubimon tossed Oryx to the side and struck him with dark lightning attacks. Oryxmon got destroyed by Cherubimon's attack which shocked everyone. While Cherubimon was talking to the legendary warriors, Kiari quietly flew towards Ophanimon's cage and concentrated on using Angelicmon's power as she tried breaking the cage with an Elemental Blast but had her attack rebounded at her, making her fall back onto the floor.

"Angelicmon's attacks are not strong enough to break Ophanimon's cage. It is useless for you to try to free her." Kairi struggled to fly but being hit by her own attack made her too injured to even spread her wings. "It seems that you can't even spread your fragile wings anymore, making it easy to take Angelicmon's power from you."

"I don't think so! I'm not letting you have Angelicmon's power!" Kiari took out her detector and tried to spirit evolve into Libaremon but failed to do so. "What happened? Why didn't I spirit evolve?"

"Being hit by Angelicmon's attacks twice has weakened your body enough to keep you from turning into your digimon form. Now to take back the warrior spirits of darkness," Cherubimon grabbed Lowemon in the tight grip of his large hand. "and the spirits of faith along with the powers of the digital princess."

Kiari tried to move away but still ended up in Cherubimon's tight grasp. Takuya and Koji fusion-spirit evolved into Aldamon and BeoWolfmon as Aldamon attacked using his Atomic Inferno attack but ended up having his attack hit Lowemon. Cherubimon threw Lowemon in front of Kazemon and Beetlemon as BeoWolfmon attacked with his Cleansing Light attack but ended up attacking Kiari.

"Sorry Kiari. I didn't mean to hit you. Trust me I was trying to hit Cherubimon." Kiari tried to teleport herself to escape but Cherubimon tightened his grasp to make Kiari scream in pain. "Stop it! You let her go right now!"

BeoWolfmon tried attacking with his Cleansing Light but still ended up hitting Kiari. Patamon pointed out how the bright light in the room affected their attacks by making them seem loopy while Kiari struggled to fight against the pain Cherubimon was giving her as she managed to get out her detector. Cherubimon noticed what Kiari was planning as he moved his other hand to grab her detector. Kiari noticed this and used a force blast to keep his large hand away, but Cherubimon withstood against it and was able to touch Kiari's detector with the tip of his finger.

"Don't you dare touch my detector! The warrior spirits of Faith have chosen me and I won't let you have them!" Kiari unleashed a bright white light from her body that engulfed her entirely and forced Cherubimon to let her go. "You'll pay for what you did to the Digital World! Execute! Spirit Evolution! Libaremon!"

The light faded and revealed Libaremon in Kiari's place as she used her Faithful Arrow to attack and managed to hit Cherubimon on his chest. Libaremon continued using her attack Cherubimon until the said evil digimon was pinned to the wall. The warrior of Faith then flew towards Cherubimon and used her whole strength in her body to push him through the wall and outside the castle.

"Who would've thought that Libaremon can be that strong? I definitely need to stay away from her when she's upset. Do you guys think she's going to need help?" Beetlemon's question was answered when Libaremon crashed back into the room but immediately got back up on her feet and flew back outside to face Cherubimon. "I guess I'll take that as a yes."

Aldamon and BeoWolfmon rushed outside through the hole in the wall to help out Libaremon while the others tried to free Ophanimon. The two fusion warriors found Libaremon use slide evolution to digivolve into Kafurimon.

"Take this! Ray of Faith!"

Kafurimon unleashed her attack as her attack slammed Cherubimon onto a floating rock platform and broke it to pieces. The warrior of Faith noticed Aldamon and BeoWolfmon standing on a large rock platform as she flew down to land in front of them.

"We figured you might need help, but we can see that you're capable of handling Cherubimon." Aldamon realized he spoke too soon when Cherubimon started coming at them. "Here he comes! Get ready to attack! Atomic Inferno!"

"Cleansing Light!"

"Ray of Faith!"

All three of their attacks altogether didn't even make much of an affect on Cherubimon. Cherubimon continued coming at them as Kafurimon started flying at him with her claws out. Cherubimon backhanded Kafurimon to the side as he used his large fists to punch Aldamon and BeoWolfmon back onto their backs. BeoWolfmon used his Cleansing Light attack as Aldamon started flying towards Cherubimon to attack. Cherubimon dodged Aldamon as he used he formed his Lightning Spear in his hand before charging towards Aldamon. BeoWolfmon flew in front of Cherubimon to clash his sabre with his spear but ended up shocked by some of its dark power and fell to the ground. Aldamon used his guns (A/N: not sure what they're called, so I'll call them guns) to intercept Cherubimon's Lightning Spear until Cherubimon used his spear to throw Aldamon on BeoWolfmon. Cherubimon threw his spear at Aldamon and BeoWolfmon, forcing them to change back to their regular selves. Cherubimon used his dark powers to retrieve the boys' detectors as Kafurimon was about use her Ray of Faith until Cherubimon struck her with his Storm of Judgment attack, forcing her to change back to her regular self. Cherubimon used his dark powers to retrieve Kiari's detector before the said girl started to fall to the ground and landed a distance from her friends.

"He took our detectors!"

"Hey you can't do that! That's cheating! Give them back!"

"Do you really think that fairness matters to me?! All I care about is securing the spirits of the ten legendary warriors by whatever means necessary. I now have in my hands the legendary spirits of Faith, Light, Wood, Flame, and Metal. Now all I need are the legendary spirits from your friends to complete my collection."

"We won't let you do that?!"

"What makes you think that you can stop me?"

Cherubimon used his dark powers to unleash a gust of dark power to blow Koji and Takuya back towards the ledge. Takuya was blown off the rock platform as Koji quickly grabbed Takuya's hand to keep him from falling. Kiari got up on all fours to see Cherubimon heading towards his castle to go after the others as she made her wings appear and flew off of the platform. She started flying after Cherubimon until she noticed Koji at the edge of the rock platform trying to keep Takuya from falling. Kiari noticed that Koji was being slowly pulled closer to the edge and was about to fly over to them but was stopped by Takuya.

"Forget about us, Kiari! You have to go after Cherubimon and stop him from getting the others' spirits!"

"Listen to Takuya! We can't allow Cherubimon to get the rest of the legendary spirits!" Koji was already close to getting pulled off the rock platform due to Takuya's weight pulling him. "Hurry Kiari!"

Kiari was being hesitant on deciding to whether stop Cherubimon or save her friends until she made her decision. Koji was completely off the rock platform as both boys started falling until Koji felt someone grab his other hand that wasn't still holding Takuya's. Both boys looked up to see Kiari holding Koji's hands to keep them from falling as Kiari flew over the rock platform to place her friends on top.

"Now to help the others." Kiari quickly flew over to Cherubimon's castled and flew inside to see Cherubimon take J.P.'s, Tommy's, and Koichi's spirits and was about to go after Zoey's spirits. "He's going after Zoey's spirits!"

Kiari flew towards Cherubimon as she used her Elemental Blast to try to stop him. Cherubimon saw the attack coming and dodged it as he grabbed Kiari and threw her to the ground before going after Zephyrmon. Cherubimon formed his Lightning Spear as Kiari noticed that there was one last light to break in order to free Ophanimon. She stood up while keeping her gaze on the light as a brown bow and white arrow appeared in her hands.

'I only have one shot at this. I hope this will work.' Kiari set up the arrow against the bow and pulled it back as the arrow started to glow with a white light. "Angel Strike!"

Kiari shot her arrow towards the rope of light as it broke through it and broke the cage. The cage disappeared as Ophanimon flew to shove Zephyrmon out of the way and received the strike of Cherubimon's Lightning Spear.

"Why Ophanimon? Why did you risk your life for those weak beings? You and Seraphimon are alike. You both put your life in the way for peace."

"You're heartless Cherubimon! You only think of digimon as nothing but mere pawns!"

"Ophanimon's right, Cherubimon!" Kiari flew up behind Cherubimon as the said evil celestial digimon turned his head to look at her. "A lot of digimon have sacrificed themselves in order to stop you! And all you do is just stand around and do nothing! You don't deserve to be a celestial digimon!"

"Just because you are the reincarnation of Angelicmon doesn't give you the right to decide my position. Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon summoned his Lightning Spear and threw it at Kiari to force her out of the castle. "She was nothing but a mere human. She may have Angelicmon's power, but she was nothing compared to the digital princess."

The force of Cherubimon's attack was so strong that it pushed Kiari towards the same rock platform Takuya and Koji were on. Both boys rushed over to Kiari as Koji helped her sit up. Cherubimon's castle walls suddenly were destroyed, but Kiari, Takuya, and Koji couldn't see what was going on from they were. Kiari struggled to stand up on her own and tried to fly but ended up fall back until Takuya and Koji grabbed her by both of her arms to hold her up.

"Don't strain yourself so much Kiari. You're already exhausted enough to stand on your own."

"Takuya's right. You need to sit out for a while." Two rainbow-colored bubbles suddenly appeared before disappearing to reveal their friends with their detectors. "What just happened up there?"

"I'm not sure." Zoey walked over to the two boys with Kiari and gave them their detectors along with Kiari's. "Is Kiari okay?"

"I'm fine Zoey." The digidestined looked up to see the two celestial digimon use their attacks to create an enormous blast that sent Cherubimon flying onto the edge of a rock platform. "It looks like Cherubimon has been defeated, but I have a feeling that he's not done for yet. Where's Ophanimon?"

"His power was too strong." Everyone turned their attention to Takuya, whose detector was where Ophanimon's voice was being heard from. "The darkness around him was stronger than I thought. I tried to purify him, but unfortunately I failed to do so. Thank you for journeying this far and enduring so much. I am grateful to all of you for your courage."

'Ophanimon... if you weren't able to defeat Cherubimon, then how are we able to stop him now?'

Kiari lost consciousness and fell onto her side with her name being called out by her friends as the last thing she heard.


	24. Chapter 24: Whole New Evolution

**Chapter 24 Whole New Evolutions**

Kiari woke up and found herself sleeping against a silver fountain in the middle of a maze of rose bushes. She got up and looked at her surroundings until her gaze fell onto the water in the fountain. What she saw was her reflection in the water, but her hair was tied in a pair of long pigtails and had a silver tiara on top of her head. Kiari stepped back to see what else changed and saw that she was wearing a white tube top gown that long enough to touch the ground.

"You have finally awaken." Kiari looked up to see a girl who looked like her twin, but with light blue eyes and blonde hair, standing nearby at her side. "Hello Kiari. I am Angelicmon."

"Angelicmon, where are we? How did I get here? All I remember was passing out after Ophanimon disappeared trying to defeat Cherubimon."

"You have to listen to me very carefully Kiari, because what I am about to tell you can increase your chances in defeating Cherubimon. Face me Kiari and hold out your hand."

Kiari turned to face Angelicmon and held out her hand as her detector suddenly appeared over her palm. Angelicmon held her hand out as a legendary spirit appeared over her hand before it flew into her detector. Kiari's detector disappeared in a flash of white light, startling her a little bit.

"I have given you my ability to warp spirit evolve. All you have to do is say is 'Execute. Warp Spirit Evolution', but there is a catch. When you warp spirit evolve, it will be very hard to control just like a beast spirit but can make you really exhausted afterwards."

"I understand. But why did you choose now to give me your warp spirit?"

"Before you seemed unsure about being the digital princess and accepting the responsibilities that come with the title. But as you journeyed forth to Cherubimon's castle, I noticed how you slowly started accepting your responsibilities. When you continued to fight Cherubimon despite your high exhaustion, I knew that you were really willing to risk anything to save the Digital World."

"Thank you Angelicmon. I won't let you down."

"That's good to hear. You better wake up now Kiari. Your friends need your help in stopping Cherubimon."

Kiari nodded her head before closing her eyes and disappearing in a flash of white light. Angelicmon had a smile on her face when she too disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Kiari woke up and found herself sitting with her friends on a stone balcony. When she saw no sign of Takuya or Koji, Kiari stood up and turned around to see two huge digimon fighting against Cherubimon.

"Kiari you're awake!" Kiari looked at Zoey who had a relieved look on her face. "You can just sit out for a while. Takuya and Koji are dealing with Cherubimon right now as EmperorGraymon and MagnaGarurumon."

"EmperorGraymon and MagnaGarurumon?" Kiari looked back at the battle and saw how well the two unified warriors were fighting against Cherubimon. 'By the looks of it, Takuya and Koji might actually defeat Cherubimon. But maybe I should lend them a hand.'

Kiari climbed onto the balcony and jumped off before spreading her wings. Her body started to unleash a white light that caught everyone's attention, even Cherubimon's. Kiari took out her detector and held it close to her heart.

* * *

A swarm of fractal codes encircled around Kiari as the said girl held her detector out against where the fractal codes intersect. Kiari's clothes and appearance changed to what they were in her dream as Kiari scanned her detector against the fractal codes.

"Execute! Warp Spirit Evolution!

The fractal codes around Kiari's body formed into a silver sphere that contained Kiari within it as a pair of white enormous angelic wings emerged from the sphere before the sphere broke in half to reveal a female angel warrior with the same wings. The angel with long blonde hair that was tied in low pigtails with her bangs slightly covering her eyes. She was wearing a white above-knee-length tube top, a silver belt, white pants, and silver calf-length armored boots. She spread her arms out to the sides as white armored gloves appeared. Then silver tube top armor appeared as well as a silver helmet that covered half of her head.

She flew up and flipped in the air before landing firmly on her feet with her wings spread out.

* * *

"Bokomon who's that? Is that another one of Kiari's spirit evolutions?" Bokomon quickly looked through his book for any information on Kiari's new spirit. "Well?"

"I'm not sure Zoey. There's nothing in my book about this new digimon."

"You can call me WarAngelicmon, the warp evolution form of Angelicmon." WarAngelicmon flew over to the battle and moved to be between EmperorGraymon and MagnaGarurumon. "Hey boys. Mind if I join the battle?"

"Not at all. Let's get him guys!"

Cherubimon unleashed a ray of dark energy from out of his mouth as WarAngelicmon flew forward to stand in front of MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGraymon.

"Stand back guys! I got this one!" WarAngelicmon stuck her hands out in front of her as her hands started to become shrouded by a white sphere of energy. "Angelic Charm!"

WarAngelicmon unleashed a blast of white energy from the sphere that stopped Cherubimon's attack and made a direct hit on his chest area, forcing Cherubimon to move back a bit. Cherubimon started throwing his Lightning Spears at the three warriors but missed every shot.

"You are more powerful than I thought, but you will perish!"

Cherubimon threw another of his Lightning Spears but missed when the three warriors moved out of the way to dodge. EmperorGraymon unsheathed his large blade and pointed it towards Cherubimon.

"Actually Cherubimon, perishing is your job! Dragonfire Crossbow!"

EmperorGraymon shot out a power flame shot from his blade that made a direct hit on Cherubimon, making the said evil celestial digimon yell in pain. WarAngelicmon started flying towards Cherubimon as her body started to become covered in white energy.

"Holy Tempest!"

WarAngelicmon tackled Cherubimon head on, making a direct hit it his gut area and causing Cherubimon to move back and yell in pain. WarAngelicmon fly out of the way for MagnaGarurumon to attack Cherubimon with his Magna Missiles, Feral Fire, Magna Rockets, and with the gun barrels in his chest armor. All of those attacks sent Cherubimon to crash into the bottom area of his castle. MagnaGarurumon's chest armor was detached after his last attack as WarAngelicmon flew to catch him since, without his detached armor, MagnaGarurumon cannot fly anywhere. WarAngelicmon followed EmperorGraymon down to where Cherubimon landed as she placed MagnaGarurumon on his feet to the ground.

"Did we beat him?" MagnaGarurumon's question was answered when Cherubimon climbed out of the hole he made when he crashed. "This guy doesn't know when to give up."

"That's good." EmperorGraymon moved to stand in between MagnaGarurumon and WarAngelicmon. "Because we're still ready to fight some more. Right guys?"

"Right!"

Cherubimon started unleashing his Storm of Judgment, but it seems that he was fighting recklessly as if he was fighting scared due to the sight of his dark bolts striking random places. None of the bolts touched WarAngelicmon, MagnaGarurumon, or EmperorGraymon much to Cherubimon's surprise.

"Nice aim...unless you were trying to hit us!"

"EmperorGraymon has a point! What's wrong Cherubimon?! Did you finally realize that we're more powerful than you?!"

"You?! More powerful than me?! Ha! I was ruling this world long before you even existed!"

"True, but not anymore! We have the support and strength of our friends to help us continue fighting!"

"Your power only came from the legendary spirits and Ophanimon's essence!" Cherubimon turned his gaze towards WarAngelicmon. "And **you**! Your power came from Angelicmon! Without her you'd be nothing!"

"Even without Angelicmon or her power I can still be this strong! I earned this strength from how much I care about the Digital World and the care from my friends! I'll show you how strong mine and my friends' care can be!"

WarAngelicmon used her Holy Tempest attack and struck Cherubimon before ending up behind him. MagnaGarurumon attacked with his Starburst Hunter attack and ended up standing behind Cherubimon before WarAngelicmon carried him out of the way from EmperorGraymon to unleash his Pyro Dragons attack. The attack caused the whole fortress to collapse as EmperorGraymon flew up to get their friends to safety. Koichi was about to climb onto EmerperGraymon until the floor crumbled beneath him as he started to fall until MagnaGarurumon grabbed his hand. WarAngelicmon flew up to carry MagnaGarurumon away from the collapsing fortress.

"Guys! Look out!"

A part of the fortress exploded as the explosion caused EmperorGraymon and WarAngelicmon to fall towards the ground with their friends falling down with them. Everyone ended up underneath a whole bunch of rubble until they emerged out of the rubble like plants emerging from the ground.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah."

"We're okay here."

"Wow. No one actually got hurt. That's a first." Takuya looked around to make sure that everyone was present, but Kiari was nowhere to be found. "Hey guys, has anyone seen Kiari? Is she still somewhere underneath this rubble?!"

"Well we have to find her! Quick!" A hand suddenly popped out of the rubble near Koji as the said boy started moving the rubble to reveal Kiari who seemed to be barely conscious. "Kiari! Kiari wake up!"

"Koji? Did we beat Cherubimon?"

"You nearly gave us a heart attack Kiari. Are you okay?" Kiari slowly nodded head before Koji help her stand up with him as her support to lean on. "So did we really beat Cherubimon?"

"No." Everyone turned their attention to Koichi. "I know there's no way that he can be defeated that easily."

"Well at least we know that he has nowhere else to hide since we destroyed his fortress, and made some pretty damage on him. So I guess he might be hiding somewhere licking his wounds."

"Thanks to Takuya, Koji, and Kiari."

"It wasn't just us. It was you guys too."

"We wouldn't have stood a chance against him if you guys didn't give us your spirits."

"Not to mention that you rooted for us to beat Cherubimon. That's one thing that we'll always have that Cherubimon can never get. Friends like you guys. Koji, I think I'm able to stand now." Koji let Kiari stand on her own. "Now we still one more problem."

"Kiari's right. We still need to give you guys back your spirits."

Takuya's and Koji's detectors started to glow as boys took out their detectors before rays of different colored light shot out of them. All of their friends' spirits went back into their detectors as Kiari suddenly felt tense and looked around for any threats. She didn't see anything nor did she sense any evil nearby, so she decided to leave the feeling be. After a while, Zoey convinced Koichi to talk to his brother as Koichi was trying to talk to Koji until Patamon suddenly screamed about a bad thing coming their way. Kiari felt the same feeling Patamon as she noticed the ground beneath them turned into ice.

"Underneath us! Look out!"

Frozen stagmite suddenly emerged from the ground knocked everyone to random places. Koji, Kiari, and Takuya ended up separated from the others as a ice digimon called IceDevimon appeared over them. Bokomon read about IceDevimon from his book of the Digital World and read how IceDevimon can cause destruction and chaos. He also read about how IceDevimon eats the data until he was captured and imprisoned since he was too powerful for even Cherubimon to destroy.

"So tell me, you are humans right? I wish to thank you for freeing me from my tiresome prison. It's funny. I didn't know that humans can evolve into digimon. Do you happen to have tasty data? Like those others?" IceDevimon turned his attention to Kiari. "So it is true. Angelicmon has returned, but in a different body. I hope that her data and your human data will taste so sweet together."

"Like we're going to give you that chance!" Takuya, Koji, and Kiari took out their detectors as IceDevimon used his powers to make their detectors frozen. "My detector's frozen!"

"You three are powerful, so I'll save you for later. Right now I need to get rid of these distractions. I never tasted human data before, so this fight will be enjoyable."

"We're not going to give that chance!"

Zoe, Tommy, J.P., and Koichi spirit evolved into Kazemon, Kumamon, Beetlemon, and Lowemon as Kumamon attacked first with his Frozen Tundra, but IceDevimon grabbed him and licked him like a lollipop. Kazemon tried to go and help Kumamon but was grabbed by IceDevimon's large hand as the said evil digimon threw both of his captives to the ground. IceDevimon started flapping his wings and sent an ice blizzard that froze Kazemon and Beetlemon from the waist down.

"No one does that to my friends!"

Kiari stood up and sent one of her force blasts at the back of IceDevimon's head. IceDevimon looked back at her before he backhanded Kiari to the side. Koji and Takuya were there to catch her as they just stood there watching their friends fight IceDevimon since there's nothing they could do with their frozen detectors. Kumamon and Lowemon used slide evolution to digivolve to Korikakkumon and JagerLowemon in order to fight IceDevimon who was flying up in the air. Their attacks didn't even faze the evil digimon as Kiari sprouted her wings and flew up towards IceDevimon.

"Rapid Fire!"

IceDevimon turned around and managed to block all of her punches and kicks as he suddenly captured her with his large hand. He noticed Koji and Takuya hiding behind a boulder trying to activate their detectors as he flew down to grab them into his other hand. He placed Kiari in the same hand her friends were in before he started squeezing them to death. IceDevimon saw how Korikakkumon and JagerLowemon didn't even make any movement forward and was glad.

"I see that you wouldn't dare to attack with your friends' lives on the line. You humans are so interesting. So fragile. How about we play a game?" IceDevimon placed his captives on the ground as a barrier formed around them. "Let's see how long your friends can stand the cold. And how you are willing to let them freeze."

IceDevimon suddenly disappeared and reappeared near JagerLowemon and Korikakkumon before he backhanded them onto a stagmite. Koji and Takuya were banging against the barrier as Kiari tried breaking the barrier with a force blast, but her attack was sent back at her and made her fall onto the ground. Frozen roots started growing slowly out of the ground as Koji pushed Takuya out of the way and ended up being captured by the roots. Kiari looked up when she heard Koji screaming in pain as she stood up and was about to rush over to help them, but Takuya held her back.

"Let me go Takuya! I have to help Koji!"

JagerLowemon shot an Ebony Blast at IceDevimon before he lunged forward past IceDevimon and slammed his head onto the barrier around his friends and shattered it. The frozen roots were also shattered as Takuya and Kiari caught Koji. The three of them started moving to where they wouldn't be in the way. Soon their friends were able to defeat IceDevimon, which caused everything that was froze by IceDevimon to thaw out including Kiari's, Takuya's, Koji's detectors. Lowemon changed back into Koichi who was down on all fours due to his exhaustion after fighting against IceDevimon.

"After that fight Koichi, you are now officially one of us." Koji help his brother up on his feet as Kiari suddenly felt a powerful dark energy nearby. "Guys, I have a feeling that now's not the time to celebrate yet."

A small sandstorm blew by as Kiari looked up above them with a serious look on her face. Everyone else looked up as well and saw a small fortress above them with streams of fractal codes flowing into it. Knowing that Cherubimon is the one still gathering data, they know that their fight to save the Digital World is not over yet.


	25. Chapter 25: End of the Battle

**Chapter 25 End of the Battle**

"Wow! Look at all those pretty floaty thingies!"

"Sorry to burst your blissful bubble of imbecility, but those aren't thingies."

"Oh yeah? Well what are they, hm?"

"Well...um...I don't know, but thingies do not glow."

"Oh. Okay!"

The digidestined and their digimon companions looked up at the floating fortress above them as more streams of fractal codes are absorbed into it, causing more and more of the Digital World to come apart.

"Whatever it is, it sure is sucking up a whole lot of data."

Suddenly parts of the rubble beneath them started to float up towards the fortress. Some of the rubble underneath Kiari also started to float, causing her to fall back onto the floating pieces of rubble. She brought out her wings and flew down to stand next to Koichi as the two of them looked up at the fortress.

"Cherubimon is up to something up there. I can feel it."

"I can feel it too. I can still sense the dark energy within him."

Everyone else also looked up and watched as the floating rubble continue to slowly rise up towards the fortress.

"Apparently the space and time data is being affected by some sort of energy warp."

"Or...by those glowing thingies."

"Ugh! Neemon will you please stop it with you thingy...uh...thingy."

"I think it's time that we finish this. Are you with me, Takuya?"

"Uh huh. We have to do something, right?"

"Right. And you and I are the only ones who can do it."

Zephyrmon, Korikakkumon, and MetalKabuterimon undid their spirit evolution before walking up to stand aligned with Koichi. They each had their detectors up, ready to give their spirits to Takuya and Koji so they can go and fight Cherubimon.

"So you guys don't mind staying behind?"

"Well why would we mind? After all, you guys are the ones who have to fight Cherubimon. EmperorGraymon, MagnaGarurumon are the only ones strong enough to fight him. But don't worry. We'll be right here rooting for ya."

J.P. then walked over to Koji and Takuya and told them something about them dealing with him if they lost. Then he talked about something about throwing the two a celebration if they won. Patamon offered to make a really big and yummy dish, Zoey offered to go on a date with them, Tommy offered to give them each a big kiss on the cheek, Bokomon offered to knit them matching waistbands, and Koichi offered some words of encouragement.

"Well I'm ready as I'll ever be. How about it?"

"I'm ready." Kiari walked ahead a bit before looking back at her friends. "We have to win this. After this battle, peace will be restored to the Digital World." Kiari was happy to see the confidence in her friends' faces, but was concerned when she saw the look Koji had. "Is something the matter, Koji?"

"Kiari, can I have a word with you? In private?" Kiari and Koji walked away from the group until they were out of everyone else's hearing range. "I think you should stay behind with everyone else."

"What? But why? You and Takuya aren't the only ones who stand a chance against Cherubimon. I stand a chance against him too."

"I know that. But your safety might be the only hope for the Digital World. You have to stay where you can be safe, and that's here with the others."

"Might? You're saying as though you and Takuya might not be able to defeat Cherubimon."

"This battle's going to be tough. You'll get seriously hurt if you came with me and Takuya. That's why I want you to stay here. I won't forgive myself if something bad happened to you."

"Koji..."

"So promise that you'll just stay here with the others where it's safe. Takuya and I will deal with Cherubimon." Kiari nodded her head in reply before she and Koji walked back to the others. "Alright. Let's go and finish this battle."

Takuya and Koji unified spirit evolved into EmperorGraymon and MagnaGarurumon before going off to a final battle against Cherubimon. Kiari watched them leave with a concerned look on her face. Zoey noticed this and, due to her female instincts, walked over to stand next to her.

"Don't worry so much. I'm sure that Takuya and Koji will be back before you know it. You just have to have faith in them."

"You're right, Zoey. I want to go and help them fight Cherubimon, but I promised Koji that I'd stay here. If something bad happened to them, I'll blame myself for not trying to help them when I could have."

"Besides asking you to promise him you'd stay, what else did Koji tell you?"

"He said that my safety will be the only hope for the Digital World if he and Takuya fail to defeat Cherubimon. He also said that he won't forgive himself if anything were to happen to me. He's always been trying to protect me ever since we met."

"Really?" Kiari was curious about the look Zoey had on his face when she said that. "Sounds to me that Koji has thing for you, Kiari."

"What are you talking about, Zoey?"

"Think about it. He's always wanting to protect you, and he cares a lot about your safety. Sounds like he likes you. A lot."

"Really? How can you tell?"

"Let's just call it a girl's intuition." Kiari had a smile on her face as she looked towards the fortress where she can see her friends fight Cherubimon. "So do you feel the same way for him?" Kiari started to blush and down to hide it, but Zoey noticed. "So you do like him. How come you haven't told him?"

"I can never find the courage to tell Koji how a felt about him, I guess. It's kinda funny. Me being the Digital Princess and one of the last hopes of the Digital World doesn't even make me a bit nervous, but confessing my feelings for Koji does."

The battle started to become more intense. By the looks of it, Cherubimon must've used the fractal codes he took and used them to increase his power. This started to make it difficult for EmperorGraymon and MagnaGarurumon since Cherubimon was too quick for them to try to attack him. MagnaGarurumon started to try to attack head on, but what Cherubimon didn't know as he dodged the attacks was that he falling into a trap. By the time he realized it, EmperorGraymon used his Dragonfire Crossbow, a powerful attack, to hit him directly. Unfortunately, Cherubimon was able to survive the hit as he grew his size at least ten times his original size. Cherubimon used a powerful attack called Thousand Spears to pin down EmperorGraymon and MagnaGarurumon to the ground before using another attack called Terminal Judgment to finish them off. Everyone else started to really worry about their friends since they were knocked out by Cherubimon's attack.

"That's it!" Everyone's attention was turned to Kiari who had her detector in her hand. "Even though I'll be breaking my promise, I'm not going to continue standing here and watch Takuya and Koji lose like this!"'

Kiari warp spirit evolved into WarAngelicmon before flying off to join the battle. It wasn't long that she found Cherubimon looking down at her fallen friends.

"Cherubimon!" Cherubimon looked up from his fallen opponents and saw WarAngelicmon hovering not to far away. "You're going to pay for hurting my friends, and for what you've done to the Digital World!"

"You're foolishness to fight me will lead you ending up like your weak and foolish friends. Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon threw his Lightning Spear but missed when WarAngelicmon fly out of the way. "Thousand Spears!"

"That's not going to work on me! Wave of Hope!"

WarAngelicmon held both of her arms out in front of her before spreading them apart, releasing a huge wave of light towards the Cherubimon's spears and destroying most of the spears. WarAngelicmon then started flying towards Cherubimon as she unleashed in Angelic Charm attack on him. Cherubimon blacked the attack before unleashing his Storm of Judgment. WarAngelicmon started to quickly dodge each bolt, not noticing that EmperorGraymon had woken up.

"What? Oh no. We're still here. It was just a dream. We're not done yet." EmperorGraymon used his blade to help him up on his feet as he found MagnaGarurumon lying not too far away. "MagnaGarurumon! Wake up!"

"Huh?" MagnaGarurumon woke up as he got up when he heard explosions coming from above them. "Someone else is fighting Cherubimon. But that means..." MagnaGarurumon looked up and was shocked to see WarAngelicmon dodging another of Cherubimon's Lightning Spears. "WarAngelicmon?! What's she doing here?!"

"Looks like she decided to join in the fight after all. It's a good thing too. We're going to need her help if we want to defeat Cherubimon. And by the looks of it, she needs our help too. Come on!"

WarAngelicmon dodged another Lightning Spear, but failed to dodge the next one as she started falling back until she was caught by EmperorGraymon. She thanked him before EmperorGraymon started to try to get a hit on Cherubimon. WarAngelicmon was about to go too if MagnaGarurumon didn't grab her arm.

"Why did you break you're promise? You were supposed to stay with the others."

"I'm sorry that I broke my promise, but when I saw you get hurt I couldn't just stand and watch. Are you mad?"

"Well since you did it for a good reason, I'll let it slide. To be honest, I'm kinda glad that you did."

"Uh...guys?" MagnaGarurumon and WarAngelicmon looked to see EmperorGraymon dodge another Lightning Spear. "Hate to interrupt this moment, but we still have a battle to finish."

"He's right. We have to finish this."

WarAngelicmon and MagnaGarurumon flew over to EmperorGraymon before MagnaGarurumon knocked away a Lightning Spear. They tried to attack Cherubimon but ended up being slammed into ground again.

"Nothing seems to work. We're going to need a plan. Any ideas, guys?"

"We can't hit him from a distance. We have to get closer and aim for his forehead. That's where his power's coming from."

"So if we remove all that data from his forehead, then we'll get the upper hand. But how are we going to get close enough without him bringing us down again?"

"My attacks can destroy Cherubimon's attacks. That might make it easier for you guys to get closer and remove the data in his forehead. But after seeing his more powerful attacks, I don't think I'll be able to stop all of the bolts, so you better hurry."

"Then I'll just fly ahead and try to distract. EmperorGraymon will follow behind me and go straight for the forehead."

"What? Why should you go first? My armor is stronger that yours."

"He's right, MagnaGarurumon. Maybe he should go ahead of you."

"But then what am I supposed to do once I get close enough. In case you guys haven't noticed, none of my attacks work on him. The only way to get him is with EmperorGraymon's sword. He's our only chance to defeat Cherubimon. What do you say, EmperorGraymon."

"No problem." EmperorGraymon looked towards WarAngelicmon as thhe three of them stood up. "You go on ahead WarAngelicmon. We'll be right behind you."

"Got it. Good luck, guys."

"Yeah. You too."

Cherubimon unleashed a powerful blast of dark energy towards the trio as WarAngelicmon flew up and used her Angelic Charm attack to destroy it. MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGraymon started heading up towards Cherubimon, who had unleashed wave after wave of his Thousand Spears attack. WarAngelicmon flew next to MagnaGarurumon and used her Heaven's Strike attack, which was a storm of a bunch of bolts of white energy. Like WarAngelicmon predicted, her attack wasn't able to stop all of the spears. MagnaGarurumon flew in front of her and used his armor to defend against the remaining spears, causing parts of his armor to fall off.

"Hang in there, Koji!"

"We're almost there!"

Cherubimon unleashed another powerful attack, Lightning Blast, towards the trio as MagnaGarurumon flew more ahead of his friends and got ready for the attack. Seeing what his intention was, WarAngelicmon increased her speed and flew to catch up with MagnaGarurumon. She then used her Angelic Charm to try to stop the attack, but her attack was overcome by Cherubimon's. Cherubimon's Lightning Blast made impact on MagnaGarurumon and WarAngelicmon, causing them to fall back towards the ground. EmperorGraymon continued moving forward until he was close enough to stab his sword into Cherubimon's forehead. After scanning and purifying Cherubimon's data, he flew down WarAngelicmon and MagnaGarurumon.

"Are you guys okay?"

"That depends. Did we beat him?"

"Oh yeah."

"Then we're fine." Was what MagnaGarurumon said before undoing his spirit evolution.

WarAngelicmon and EmperorGraymon did the same before Kiari and Takuya helped Koji on his feet. They each took one of his arms and placed it over their shoulders before they started walking back to where their friends were waiting for them. When they got there, they saw their friends cheering for their victory against Cherubimon, unaware that there was another threat that was far worse than Cherubimon.


	26. Chapter 26: The Royal Knights

**Chapter 26 The Royal Knights**

"This all seems like a dream."

"Well then wake up, Tommy cause we did it. Cherubimon's gone, and the Digital World is safe again."

"But something's not right." Everyone else turned their attention to Koji who was looking at the area around them. "The land that was lost should've come back by now, but the surface of the Digital World still looks damaged."

"He's right. If the data was restored, then the land's supposed to be restored with it." Then just on across the damaged land, a mountain started to collapse and its data was taken away. "I don't believe it!"

The collapse of the mountain caused a strong dust storm that blew past the digidestined and their digimon companions. Once the dust storm had passed, they went to go find out what scanned the data of the mountain that just disappeared. Soon they found a huge mountain with inscriptions all over it. Takuya stopped, which caused the others to stop also, when he got that feeling as though they were being watched. He ignored the feeling as they were about to continue moving forward until a sphere of red energy was thrown in front of them.

"Who's there?!" Takuya looked around for the one responsible for the attack until he saw something standing on top of the mountain. "You! Are you the one who tried to attack us?!"

"I am Baronmon. I cannot allow you to pass."

"So you're the one who scanned that mountain!"

The digidestined took out their detectors and spirit evolved into their human spirits when Baronmon unleashed another attack. Baronmon was suddenly shocked to see the legendary warriors and told them not to attack. He then used his power to show a prophecy about Lucemon's return. The warriors slowly fell back down to the ground, undoing their spirit evolutions in the process. Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon went over to see if they were okay, and were relieved to see that they weren't harmed. The digidestined were in shock after hearing that Lucemon was going to come back, but the one who the mostly shocked was Kiari.

"There's no way that Lucemon's coming back! It's impossible! He was defeated by the eleven legendary warriors a long time ago!"

"Then I will show you! The truth is about to happen!" Baronmon used his power to destroy part of the mountain to reveal floating stone platforms. "This is what was left of the holy mountains that once proudly stood. Now great protectors have fallen into the evil that struggles in return. The Digital World is crying for your help."

Baronmon lead the digidestined and their digimon companions into a chamber that was tunnel of the Digital World's history. They all stood on a large platform as it started to slowly descend.

"This is where all the recorded history of the Digital World is stored. At the start, the Digital World began from eleven spirits at eleven different types of data. There are human and beast type spirits."

"Yes. Yes. That much we already know."

"There is more." The platform descended down into one of the recorded histories to show what was recorded. "The eleven legendary spirits banded together to defeat Lucemon. Then they sealed him away into a world of nothingness, the Dark Area."

"We heard all of this before! Tell us something we don't know!"

"Be quiet." Baronmon said as he pointed at another recorded history that started to show what had happened. "Behold and learn. Lucemon's demise led to this. The warriors released the spirits. All eleven were released into our world. The spirits needed to be protected, so they were entrusted to the three celestial digimon that were chosen by Angelicmon to rule as second in command. Five were given to Cherubimon, three were given to Seraphimon, and the other three to Ophanimon. And then ten of the warriors fell into slumber, and Angelicmon was left to rule and maintain peace in the Digital World." The platform continued to descend and onto another recorded history to see its contents. "Angelicmon's reign left a long period of peace in the Digital World. Unaware to her highness, Lucemon was waiting, knowing that one day he will soon be revived. He waits patiently for his chance to rule the Digital World once again." Another recorded history was played before them. "Then one day, an opportunity arose. Lucemon projected his order into one of the celestial digimon. Cherubimon was a victim of evil. His heart was drowned in darkness. After that, Lucemon used Cherubimon to collect the Digital World's data for him. When you vanquished Cherubimon, the data he gathered was released and was absorbed by Lucemon."

"So that means that Cherubimon didn't even know anything."

"The whole thing was done by Lucemon, but he acted through Cherubimon."

"This brings up to the present."

The platform stopped on top of another recorded history the broken up areas of the Digital World. It then showed the mountain that was just absorbed by two mysterious digimon.

"So they're the one who scanned those mountains!" Takuya said as he looked towards Poromon. "So tell us. Who are they?"

"I don't know. I'd say that now that Cherubimon is gone, these are the other underlings that have been sent to collect the Digital World's data. Now do you understand? Lucemon will use any means to reach his goal. If they succeed, Lucemon will be revived. That is by prophecy. The Digital World will be destroyed." The platform stopped descending in front of some stairs that led out of the tunnel. "We thank you humans. You tried valiantly to help, but now you must return back to your world. All of you, but one."

"But one? Which one of us is staying?"

"Now that Angelicmon has returned, she must stay here to fight Lucemon once he is revived. The rest of you must go now before it's too late."

"We're not leaving. Ophanimon and Seraphimon helped us save the Digital World, but now it's up to us. We didn't come this far to give this up and let it all go. We will save this world."

"But how will you do it?"

"Easy. We all possess the spirits of the ten legendary warriors."

"Plus we have the power of Angelicmon on our side."

"Lucemon will never have the chance to destroy this world while we're here."

"Impossible. The prophecy is right. Lucemon will be revived."

"If he is, then we'll stop him."

"We may look like a bunch of kids to you, but we'll handle this. If we don't take of this, then who will? We may just be humans, but we're digimon as well."

"Your pride will not help you. The prophecy will be fulfilled."

Suddenly the tunnel started to collapse as streams of its fractal codes was being absorbed two mysterious digimon, the same digimon who were now working for Lucemon. Everyone started rushing to get out of the tunnel and barely made it out, but they were still buried underneath some of the rubble. Takuya was the first to emerge as the rest of the group got out from underneath the rubble. As the dust surrounding the air started to fade, it revealed the two digimon approaching the group.

"Just who are you guys?"

"I am Dynasmon, the Passionate Warrior."

"And I am Crusadermon, the Indifferent Warrior."

"We are here for Lord Lucemon's justice."

"We have come to fulfill Lucemon's destiny as his adversaries of evil."

"We are supporters of his right as this world's supreme ruler. We serve Lord Lucemon by collecting fractal code."

"And we are known to all as the Royal Knights."

"Why?" The digidestined looked behind them to see the dust clear to reveal Baronmon. "Why would the Royal Knights, who have always been known as defenders of right, align themselves with Lucemon?"

"This world is disordered,"

"And the only who can fix it is Lord Lucemon." Dynasmon and Crusadermon dug their hands onto the ground and started to scan its data. "He gave us our task, and we shall complete it."

"Stop it! Stop it now!"

The digidestined charged forward at the Royal Knights as they all took out their detectors. Takuya, Koji, and Kiari spirit evolved into Aldamon, Libaremon, and BeoKitsunemon. Zoey, JP, Tommy, and Koichi spirit evolved into Kazemon, Beetlemon, Kumamon, and Lowemon. Using the fog to their advantage, the eleven warriors started going around the Royal Knights to try to confuse them as the two Knights stood back to back.

"This world is full of chaos. Lucemon will restore order."

"Putting things into their natural order is necessary and beautiful."

"Lord Lucemon will be the supreme salvation for this world."

"Not quite!"

Beetlemon tried to surprise the Knights with his Thunder Fist attack but missed when the two Knights moved apart form each other. Aldamon suddenly charged at Dynasmon to get him with his Atomic Inferno attack while BeoWolfmon charged from the other side to attack with his BeoSabre. Unfortunately, Dynasmon was able to block both of their attacks.

"Crusadermon, proceed with the data collection while I handle these nuisances."

Lowemon, Kazemon, Kumamon, and Beetlemon tried to fight against Crusadermon to keep her from collecting anymore data, but she was able to withstand and dodge their attacks. She jumped away from the group and was now floating above and behind them. She was able to distract them for her escape by using her Scarlet Tempest, but Lowemon noticed her escaping as he tried to stop her with his Shadow Meteor attack. The others followed suit as Kumamon used his Blizzard Blaster, Kazemon used her Hurricane Wave, Beetlemon used his Thunder Fist, and Libaremon used her Faithful Arrow. Their combined attacks started heading towards Crusadermon.

"I warn you. Do not interfere." Dynasmon broke BeoWolfmon's BeoSabre and destroyed the Aldamon's flames as he started to absorb the energy from their attacks into his fists before releasing it as powerful lasers towards the other warriors. "DNA Disintegrator!"

The attack caused some major damages that caused the other warriors' attacks to undo and disappear before it reached Crusadermon. Libaremon was the only one who able to stay standing as she started flying after Crusadermon. She stopped when she heard the painful cries of Aldamon and BeoWolfmon as she looked back to see them falling towards the ground, undoing their evolutions in the process.

"Takuya! Koji!" Libaremon didn't notice that Crusadermon had absorbed the data from the nearby forest until the said Knight flew by her. "Oh no you don't!"

Libaremon started flying at her to attack but Crusadermon must've sensed her coming as she turned to blocked with the shield on her arm. Crusadermon then used her Scarlet Tempest to distract Libaremon before striking her with her Fist of Athena. The attack was powerful enough to send Libaremon to flying back and towards the ground. The others did a slide evolution to digivolve into their beast spirits as they tried to attack Crusadermon but she was able to dodge all of their attacks and finished them with her Spiral Masquerade attack, causing them undo their spirit evolutions. Takuya and Koji weren't to far away from their friends as they took out their detectors.

"These guys are too powerful. We're going to have to try a different way to fight them."

"Right."

The digidestined decided to have Takuya and Koji spirit evolve into EmperorGraymon and MagnaGarurumon so they can have a better chance at fighting the Royal Knights. EmperorGraymon went to fight against Dynasmon while MagnaGarurumon went to fight Crusadermon. MagnaGarurumon found Crusadermon not to far away and noticed Kiari lying unconscious in front of Crusadermon.

"Kiari! You'll pay for hurting her!"

MagnaGarurumon started to ferociously fight Crusadermon while EmperorGraymon fought Dynasmon. It looked as though they were winning, but the Royal Knights still stood without any signs of damage. But with one blow each, the Royal Knights were able to bring down EmperorGraymon and MagnaGarurumon. Baronmon tried to attack, but the Royal Knights unleashed a wave of powerful energy that spread through the whole area. Baronmon risked his life to try to save the digidestined and their digimon companions, but it wasn't enough. The digidestined were now unconscious with their fractal codes visible. Koichi, whose fractal code wasn't visible, woke up and tried to wake his friends. The Royal Knight started to approach the group until EmperorGraymon and MagnaGarurumon used the remaining strength they had to stand in their way. Koichi noticed Kiari lying unconscious behind MagnaGarurumon as he quickly removed the net she was in and carried her to the group.

"You got to go through us if you want to get to our friends."

Not wanting to deal with anymore interferences, Dynasmon used his all powerful attack, Breath of Wyvern. The attack was so powerful, that it sent the digidestined and their companions straight up towards the moons.


	27. Chapter 27: We're on the Moon!

**Chapter 27 We're on the Moon?!**

"Koichi wake up! Koichi please! Wake up!" Koichi started to wake up and found Patamon looking at him with a concerned look on his face. "Thank goodness." Patamon said as he looked towards the side. "Hey guys! Get over here! Koichi's awake!"

Bokomon and Neemon rushed over to ask Koichi if he was okay. Koichi said that he was fine and asked where everyone else was at. Bokomon showed him that the others were lying nearby and have yet to wake up. Koichi looked around to find out where they were and decided to try to climb out of the deep hole they were in so he can find some help. He started to climb up the rocks until he lost his grip and started to fall back to the ground. When his feet touched the ground, he somehow jumped high off the ground and started to jump up and out of the wall as though he was flying. Once out of the hole, he found some Starmon driving a vehicle. The Starmon gave him and his friends a ride to the Starmons' moon base.

"We're where? You're telling me we're on the moon?"

"Yes sir-ree Mr. Green-Sleeve. This here is one of the three moons of the Digital World."

"I guess that explains why I could jump so easily."

"What do you mean, Koichi?"

"Well the gravity here is a lot less than it is on Earth, so we all weigh less."

"Oh. Well now I'm really confused."

"Weight loss on relocation is something I can live without."

"I don't get it." Koichi said as he looked at one of the Starmon. "How did we end up here anyway?"

"I couldn't say for sure, but you probably got a warp from an observation point. That's how we got here."

"That make sense."

"Well at least you're alright, Koichi. It's amazing that you don't seem to be injured at all."

"Yeah you're right." Koichi looked at himself and found that he had no signs of injury on his body. "But how come I'm not injured at all?"

"I guess you just lucky."

They soon reached the Starmons' moon base where the others were taken to get some treatment for their injuries. Koichi, Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon went to the bridge of the base where they met SuperStarmon and told him about the situation in the Digital World. Soon the others woke up and were just as surprised to find themselves on the moon.

"Alright already! Now's not the time to get flaky. We've got to return to the Digital World and save it from Lucemon."

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?"

"Well we can't take a Trailmon." Patamon flew over to the group and stood next to Bokomon. "SuperStarmon said that there are no terminals and railroads here."

"Well there has to be a way to get back. We'll just to brainstorm until one of us has an idea."

After I while of thinking, Takuya thought of an idea that involved spirit evolving. Once outside of the moon base Takuya, Tommy, Koichi, and Zoey spirit evolved into Agunimon, Kumamon, Lowemon, and Kazemon while Koji and J.P. beast spirit evolved into KendoGarurumon and MetalKabuterimon. According to Takuya's plan, they all shot their attacks towards nothing but space. Apparently Takuya's plan backfired, and it was pretty pathetic attacking into to space just to try to move the moon closer to the Digital World. They continued to try to use other ways to try to get back to the Digital World.

* * *

Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon were in one of the rooms in the moon base. They had worried looks on their faces as they watched Kiari lying unconscious in bed.

"How come Kiari hasn't woke up yet? She should've woken up like the others."

"I'm not sure, Patamon. But I do hope that she'll wake up soon. Look!" Kiari tightened her eyes before fluttering them open. "Kiari thank goodness. You're finally awake."

"Bokomon, where are we? Where's everyone else?"

"Takuya and the others are outside trying figure out a way to get back to the Digital World."

"Back to the Digital World? Where are we?"

* * *

Since Kumamon tried to jump high enough to get back to the Digital World but couldn't. KendoGarurumon tried using a similar method as he tried to use his speed and launch himself from a ramp-shaped rock. He was able to get far enough until he got caught in some kind of electromagnetic field. KendoGarurumon could feel his energy being slowly drained, making his fractal code visible. He felt something touch his back as he looked back and was surprised to see Kiari trying to bear against the pain from the electromagnetic field.

"What do you think you're doing, Kiari?"

"Getting you out of this."

Kiari teleported herself and KendoGarurumon out of the electromagnetic field and back to where their friends were. Kiari went down on her hands and knees and tried to catch her breath. Everyone else gathered around to see if their friends were okay and what happened while they were up there.

"I got stuck in something that started to drain almost all of my energy. I got lucky when Kiari helped me out of it." KendoGarurumon looked his side to see Kiari sitting with her back against his leg. "Are you okay, Kiari?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." Kiari got up but couldn't stand straight as she placed her hand on head. "But for some reason I feel a bit...light...headed..."

Kiari started to fall back until Lowemon caught her in his arms before lifting her up so he could carry her. While everyone else continued trying to figure out of a way to get off the moon and back to the Digital World, Lowemon carried Kiari back to the room she was resting in earlier. He placed the blanket over Kiari's body and looked down at her sleeping form.

'Kiari looks really worn out. But something's not right. I'm sensing some kind of darkness coming from Kiari. I should tell the others, but I need to ask Kiari about it first. Just to be sure.'

* * *

Lowemon looked around the surface of the moon for any ideas on how to get back to the Digital World. He came across a huge crater as he looked down in it and found a rocket crashed into the ground. He went to go tell the others, minus MetalKabuterimon, and led them to where the crater he found the rocket in.

"I just looked down, and there it was."

MetalKabuterimon headed towards the group with a stone tablet with his plans engraved in it as he was about to say what they needed for the plan until Agunimon beat him to it. They needed the rocket Lowemon found as their transportation off the moon. The problem was trying to pull the huge rocket out of the ground. Luckily, with the help of the Gotsumon and Burgermon, they were able to pull it out and fix the damages it had from the crash. Now the next problem was trying to figure out a way on how to launch it towards the Digital World. But that problem was solved when Kumamon and Kazemon thought of making a huge slingshot that can shoot the rocket towards the Digital World. Once everything was set and ready for launch, Koichi went to go see if Kiari had woken up. When he walked into the room, he found Kiari sitting on the bed while talking to Patamon.

"You do have a point about the risks in this plan, Patamon. But if it's our last possible way to get back, then we're just going to have to give it a try. Just hope that we'll make it back safely." The sound of knocking caught Kiari and Patamon's attention as they looked to see Koichi standing at the doorway. "Hey Koichi. Patamon told me about the rocket that we'll be using to get back to the Digital World. Is it time for us go?"

"Yeah. Everyone's waiting for us. Patamon, can you go on ahead? I need to talk Kiari about something." Once Patamon left, Koichi closed the door and sat next to Kiari on the bed. "I'm not sure how to say this, but there's something I need to ask you."

"What is it, Koichi?"

"When you passed out earlier, I carried you here so you could rest. But then I sensed some kind of darkness coming from you. I was hoping that you might know something about that. Like if anything happened to you while you tried to fight Crusadermon. Or if you feel different in some way."

"Well I feel pretty much the same, Koichi. I don't remember what happened when I fought Crusadermon. All I remember was being knocked unconscious. Do you still sense any darkness coming from me now?"

"Well no."

"Then maybe you were just probably imagining it. The thin air on the moon can sometimes mess with a person's mind."

"You're probably right. Maybe I was imagining it." Koichi got up and offered his hand to Kiari. "We should probably get going. Everyone's waiting for us."

"Right."

Kiari grabbed Koichi's hand before Koichi pulled her up on her feet as they started heading to the launch site. The digidestined and their companions boarded the rocket and waited for the two moons to align. Once they had aligned and slowly started to move out of line, SuperStarmon broke the hook holding the rocket back, launching the rocket towards the Digital World. It was going smoothly until the rocket started to descend towards the ground due to some lack of speed. Takuya used his quick thinking to beast spirit evolve into BurningGraymon and used his Wildfire Tsunami to increase the speed of the rocket. Once the rocket was close enough to the electromagnetic field, he quickly undid his spirit evolution and went back into the rocket. After making it through and out of the electromagnetic field, the rocket just drifted in space, causing everyone to start floating around inside the rocket due to the lack of gravity. It didn't seem fun to Zoey and Kiari since they had to hold their skirt and dress to keep their underwear from showing in front of the boys.

"My skirt keeps going up-I mean down-or whatever! Just nobody look!"

"Yeah! It's too embarrassing!"

They suddenly felt something pushing the back of their rocket as they looked to a pink Trailmon behind them. Turns out that their rocket was on a Trailmon track. The Trailmon started to push the rocket down the track and towards the Digital World. Soon they will be back on the Digital World so they could stop the Royal Knights.


	28. More Humans in the Digital World?

**Disclaimer:**

**Anyway, I do not own digimon frontier nor any of its characters and plot. I only own my Kiari and her spirit evolutions, which will be mentioned in later chapters. **

* * *

**Chapter 28 More Humans in the Digital World**

The digidestined and their digimon companions got off the pink Trailmon when they reached the station in a city that was mostly made out of steel, hence the name Steel Town. After thanking the Trailmon, they left the station and started walking down the only path that didn't have any steel. They stopped when they saw something heading their way until it stopped in front of them. The digimon turned out to be a half-horsed digimon called Sagittarimon.

"Stop right there humans! While I have nothing against you personally, I must demand that you hand over all of your obsessions." This left some of the digidestined confused which made Sagittarimon realize his mistake. "No wait! I mean your possessions! I should've just said stop like I usually do. I never should have bought that Thesaurus."

"So you have nothing to do then to rob us?"

"It does kinda look like it, Tommy."

"That's right! Now if you don't want to get hurt, then hand over your obsessions!"

"Don't you mean our possessions?"

"Yeah. That's what I just said, right?"

"No." Kiari walked a few steps ahead of everyone else and towards Sagittarimon. "You said obsessions, not possessions."

"Why you! No one asked you!"

"No need to get all upset, big guy. She was just correcting you. Now can you just give us a sec?" Takuya grabbed Kiari's arm before walking back to huddle with the rest of the group. "You didn't really have to try to correct him, Kiari."

"Sorry."

"That's okay. At least we know there's no way this guy is working for the Royal Knights."

"Let's just get rid of him and be on our way." Everyone else agreed to Koji's idea as they all looked at Sagittarimon. "I'm afraid we're going to have to say no to that. We really don't have time for this. So why don't you just leave before you get hurt."

"Is that so? Trust me. You're going to be the ones who are going to get hurt."

"Stop!"

The digidestined and their digimon companions looked up towards the top of the dirt wall surrounding the pathway and saw five human kids standing at the top. The other digidestined were confused since there weren't supposed to be other kids in the Digital World besides them, but Kiari was surprised since among the five kids stood her younger brother Kyo. However, she wasn't the only one since Tommy recognized the two old boys of the small group.

"Hey you! Are you the digimon who's been going around stealing from everybody?"

"So what if I am? What are you puny little kids going to do about it? I can take you down easily, even if you teamed up with these guys here."

"Yeah, but we're not the one's you should be worrying about." After the oldest boy said that, an angel digimon flew up from behind the small group. "Go get him, Angemon!"

Angemon started flying down towards Sagittarimon as the said digimon tried to stop him with his Judgment Arrow but missed. Once Angemon was standing in front of Sagittarimon, he used his staff to knock the archery bow out of Sagittarimon's hand before pointing the end of his staff close to his face. Seeing that he had no way to defend himself, Sagittarimon ran off like a coward. Kyo and the four other kids started walking down a path to the bottom until Kyo saw Kiari and ran the rest of the way down.

"Kiari!" Kiari went down on her knees before Kyo jumped right into her waiting arms. "I can't believe you're here! I thought you might've went back with the other kids." Kyo let go of Kiari and back up a bit to look at rest of the digidestined. "I see that you've made some new friends. I thought you said that you were too busy to have friends."

"Never mind that, Kyo. Why don't introduce me to your new friends."

"I will if you introduce yours."

"Okay." Kiari stood up before standing next to Keoni to face her friends. "Guys, this is my little brother Kyo. Kyo, these are my new friends. First we have Takuya, then Zoey, then J.P., then Tommy, Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Koji, and Kou—."

"Kouichi!" Kyo run up to Kouichi as everyone else look at him with confused looks on their faces. "It's been a long time! How come you stopped going to the park?"

"Um, Kyo, how do you know Kouichi?"

"You don't remember, Kiari? The three of us used to play at the park near our house."

"Now that you mention it," Kiari looked up at Kouichi was holding his chin with his index finger and thumb. "I do remember seeing a girl and her brother a few years ago. I remember playing with her brother."

"That's right. You and I played together and talked about a lot of things. I even remember telling me that you had a crush on Kiari."

"WHAT?!" Everyone had surprised looks on their face, mostly Kouichi as he tried to hide the redness of embarrassment on his cheeks. "YOU'RE KIDDING!"

"Nope. And Kiari had a crush on him too."

"WHAT?!"

"It's true. That's why they were always acting so shy around each other and—Umph"

Kiari and Kouichi quickly covered Kyo's mouth before the said boy could say anymore embarrassing stuff about them. They were both really embarrassed by how red their faces were. They looked at the rest of the group and saw by the curious looks on their faces, even Angemon and the other four kids were curious. After a while, they all decided to head up to Steel Town and exchange some explanations inside one of the buildings.

"So the five of you have been in the Digital World this whole time? Did you guys come here on the trains too?"

"Yup. We got on the trains like the other kids did and ended up at the Forest Terminal. We talked to some of the kids there and met Teruo, Kyo, and Chiaki. Then some chick told us that we had to go back home, but we decided to stick around and find out what happens next. It wasn't long after that we met Angemon. We've been traveling together ever since, fighting injustice, going on adventures, and all that."

"It's just like T.V. except that we're in it. Sure it's been dangerous, but we have Angemon with us."

"Even though. It's too dangerous for the five of you to be here. You should've went back home when Ophanimon told you to."

"Ophanimon? Is she the one who's been sending us those e-mails on our cell phones?"

"We used get those messages all the time when we first got here." Chiaki took out her cell phone from her pocket and checked if she had any new mail but didn't receive any. "But we haven't received any for a while now."

"Wait. Your cell phones? What happened to your detectors? Did they get stolen or something?

"Um, what's a detector?" The digidestined were surprised that the other kids didn't know about detectors until Katsuharu had a serious look on his face. "Alright, it's our turn to ask questions now. Like what are you guys doing here?"

"Actually we're here trying to restore peace to the Digital World."

"World peace? Sounds kinda groovy, don't you think? How are you guys going to save the entire Digital World by yourselves? Just look at your digimon."

"Yeah! They couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag! The most that those digimon could do for the Digital World is to volunteer to pick up the trash."

Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki, Teruo, and Kyo started to laugh, but Kyo stopped when he noticed the disappointed Kiari was giving him. Takuya was the first to speak up and started mentioning about them having the spirits of the legendary warriors, but stopped when Kiari placed a hand on his shoulder. He knew by the look on Kiari's face that he shouldn't really mention to the five other kids about the legendary spirits.

"Listen! You should go home!" The other digidestined looked at Kouichi with surprised looks since they haven't heard him speak up like that since they met him. "You're just going to get hurt if you stay here! You don't even know what you're doing. You've been lucky so far, but what happens if you run into something that you won't be able to handle."

'Like the Royal Knights. Angemon won't be able to stand a chance against them.' Kiari looked at Kyo with a worried look on her face, but was unnoticed by the said boy. 'I don't want him or his friends to get hurt.' Kiari walked into the next room and looked out the window. 'I don't think Kyo would go back unless I go with him. But I can't leave my friends and the Digital World until peace is restored.'

"Is something bothering you, princess?" Kiari looked up to see Angemon fly down until he was hovering in front of the window. "I knew who you were the moment I saw you. I am honored to be in your presence, princess. If there is something you want to talk about, then I am here to listen."

"Just Kiari is fine. You don't have to keep calling me princess. First of all, I'd like to thank you for protecting my brother and his friends during their stay here. But I want you to make sure that they leave they leave the Digital World. I'm worried that they'll get hurt if they stay any longer."

"I am sorry, Lady Kiari. But I'm afraid I cannot. I tried to convince them to leave, but they refused and demanded that they stay here in the Digital World. It is out of my hands. I hope you understand."

"I do. Just promise that you will protect them no matter what. You're the only one who can keep them safe. So please keep them safe, Angemon."

"I will protect them with my life."

"Thank you, Angemon." Kiari looked over Angemon's shoulder and saw an arrow flying towards him. "Look out!" Angemon quickly turned around and used his Hand of Fate to destroy the arrow. "Who shot that arrow?" Kiari and Angemon looked towards where the arrow was shot from and saw Sagittarimon, but he wasn't alone. "What digimon are those?" She looked down and saw Kyo with Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, and their digimon companions run out of the building. "Angemon, I need you carry me down to my friends. I don't want brother to know that I'm the digital princess."

"As you wish."

Angemon caught Kiari when she jumped out the window and flew down and placed her next to Kouichi. Katsuharu, Teppei, and Tommy ran out of the building just as J.P., Zoey, Chiaki, and Teruo also showed up. Takuya and Katsuharu argued a bit until Angemon flew into battle and started fighting the Centarumon. Everyone else was too busy watching Angemon that they didn't notice the second group of Centarumon charging from the side. Katsuharu, Teppei, and Tommy started from the Centarumon until one of the Centarumon shot its Solar Ray and caused Teppei to fall. Even though his friend was reaching out for his help, Katsuharu just stood there in fear as another Solar Ray was shot. Right when the attack was about to reach Teppei, Tommy grabbed him and pulled him out of the way. Unfortunately, the Solar Ray attack was now heading towards Katsuharu. Kyo quickly ran to stand in front of Katsuharu and held out his arms.

"Kyo!" Kiari ran to stand of Kyo and took out her detector and tried to spirit-evolve but couldn't. "What? Why can't I spirit-evolve?" She held out her arm and tried to summon a barrier but couldn't. "I can't even make a barrier. What's wrong with me?"

"Look out, Kiari!" Tommy took out his detector and beast-spirit-evolved into Korikakumon before standing in front of Kiari and blocking the Solar Ray attack. "Get the others to safety, Kiari. I'll handle the Centarumon."

"Okay."

Kiari picked up Kyo before she, Katsuharu, and Teppei started running towards the others. Sagittarimon noticed them and shot his Judgment Arrow towards them. Kouichi saw Kiari, Katsuharu, and Teppei running and saw the arrow heading towards them. He spirit-evolved into Lowemon and used his shield to block Sagittarimon's Judgment Arrow. Once Kiari, Katsuharu, and Teppei reached the others Lowemon ran up to Kiari.

"Why didn't you spirit-evolve, Kiari?"

"I tried, but for some reason I can't."

"What about your pow—" Seeing Kiari shake her head, Lowemon understood that she didn't want him to mention Angelicmon's abilities. "We'll handle the Centarumon. Make sure the other kids are safe."

The other digidestined spirit-evolved and defeated the Centarumon while Angemon dealt with Sagittarimon by punching and sending him flying out of town. Seeing that they were no match for the legendary warriors and Angemon, the Centarumon ran straight out of the town. Kiari put Kyo down so he can join his group while Kiari went to join hers. Katsuharu apologized to Tommy for calling him a coward and asked for them to be friends, which Tommy accepted. Katsuharu and his group decided to leave the Digital World and go back home.

"Are you going to go back with us, Kiari?"

"I'm sorry, Kyo. But I have to stay here with friends and help them restore peace to the Digital World." Seeing the tears forming in Kyo's eyes, Kiari walked up to him and knelt down in front of him. "I promise that I'll return home when all of this is over. You're going to have to be strong and take care of Aunt Kari, okay?"

"Okay." Keoni wiped the tears in his eyes and hugged Kiari who hugged him back. "Be safe, Kiari."

"I will." Kiari let go of Keoni before standing up. "As long as I have my friends with me, nothing will stand in our way."

"Right." Kyo walked over to Kouichi and looked up at him. "Kouichi, when are you going to tell Kiari you like her?"

"Kyo!" Kyo ran back to his group and had a sheepish look on his face. "You're embarrassing me and Kouichi in front of our friends!"

At that time, a strong gust of wind blew at them as everyone looked up with shocked to see the Royal Knights. Before anyone could stop him, Angemon flew up and tried to attack the Royal Knights but lost in one move. Crusadermon used her Laser Lattice to capture Katsuharu and his group before Dynasmon swooped down and grabbed them. Tommy quickly ran and grabbed the net and hung on as Dynasmon carried them away as he flew towards the next area. The digidestined started running after Dynasmon until Crusadermon held them back with her Scarlet Tempest before flying after Dynasmon.


	29. Chapter 29: Shadowmon

**Return of the Digital Princess**

**Disclaimer:**** Anyway, I do not own digimon frontier nor any of its characters and plot. I only own my Kiari and her spirit evolutions, which will be mentioned in later chapters. **

* * *

**Chapter 29 Shadowmon**

"Kyo! Tommy!" Kiari started running after the Royal Knights and tried to summon her wings. "Give us back our friends!" She jumped and tried again to summon her wings but fell on her hands and knees when she couldn't use her wings. "Something's wrong with me. I can't use Angelicmon's abilities, and I can't even spirit-evolve."

"Kiari!" Kiari looked back with tears in her eyes and saw Kouichi running up to her with the others behind him. "Are you okay? How come you can't spirit-evolve?"

"It's not only that." Kiari got up on her feet and used the back of her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I can't use Angelicmon's abilities either. And no, I'm not okay. The Royal Knights just took Tommy, Kyo, and the others to who knows where. Kyo's my little brother. It's my responsibility to make sure he doesn't get hurt." She felt tears forming in her eyes and tried to wipe them but couldn't. "If anything happens to him, I'll never forgive myself."

"It's going to be okay, Kiari." Kiari looked at Kouichi when she felt him placed his hands on her shoulders. "We'll find them. And as long Tommy's with them, Kyo and the others will be safe. So don't feel bad for yourself, okay?"

"Kouichi's right." Kiari looked behind over Kouichi's shoulder and at Takuya. "Tommy can take care of himself, your brother, and the others. But we still have to hurry and catch up to the Royal Knights. Let's go."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The digidestined looked back to see some Trailmon gather behind them. "Tracking them down will be dangerous. You might as well just forget them."

"But they're our friends! We have to save them!"

"Don't worry. They'll probably send you a postcard from Beanstalk Village."

"Beanstalk Village?"

"That's right! What else do you call a village with a huge beanstalk growing up right in the middle of it? Bean Town? You can see the beanstalk from here."

"The beanstalk can't be that big." The digidestined looked towards where the Royal Knights flew off and saw a humongous beanstalk growing up past the clouds. "That's a beanstalk?! Is there a mean giant too?!"

"J.P., I'm sure that's only stories."

"That's strange. I don't' recall reading about it in the book. I guess we're going to find out some information about that beanstalk when we get there."

"Hopefully that's where the Royal Knights took Tommy and the others." Takuya back looked at each of the Trailmon. "So which one of you lucky Trailmon will be giving us a ride to Beanstalk Village?"

Unfortunately all of the Trailmon were too scared and wheeled off in hurry. The digidestined then heard snoring coming from inside the terminal of Steel Town and found a sleeping Trailmon. J.P. trying yelling to wake up the sleeping Trailmon then he and Takuya started tickling the Trailmon until it sneezed them away from it and woke up. The Trailmon got upset that it's nap was shortened until Zoey used her charm to try to get the Trailmon to give them a ride. The Trailmon, whose name was Worm, instantly agreed but suddenly changed its mind when Kouji told it that they needed a ride to Beanstalk Village. Worm moved to another part of the terminal saying that it had never been to Beanstalk Village but Bokomon proved that it was lying when he noticed the plate on Worm that showed that it was the Beanstalk Village Express. Worm tried hiding that fact by shaking the plate off its body.

* * *

The Royal Knights reached Beanstalk Village as Crusadermon let her captives out of her Laser Lattice net. Apparently Katsuharu and the others had been to the village and were shocked to see a bunch of injured small digimon called Mamemon lying on the ground. Chiaki and Teppei picked up a Mamemon and had worried looks on their faces. Realizing that the Mamemon had been attacked, Katsuharu looked back at the Royal Knights with an angered look on his face.

"You did this! Only creeps like you would do something this low!"

"The Mamemon brought this to themselves when they wouldn't tell us where the key was."

"Key? What key?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Dynasmon started walking up to Tommy, Katsuharu, and the others. "Now tell me where the key is. If you don't then there will be consequences."

* * *

The digidestined were giving Worm a wash and detail in hopes that it would convince the said Trailmon to take them to Beanstalk Village. J.P. even gave Worm one of his chocolate bars. Unfortunately Worm still refused to take the digidestined and their digimon companions to Beanstalk Village because it was too far. After receiving an insult from J.P., Worm started rushing out of the terminal and forcing the digidestined to move out of its way. Takuya, who was lying on top of Worm's head, told the others to quickly board Worm. Zoey opened a door on her side and quickly jumped into the Beanstalk Village Express while Kouji jumped in through the door on the opposite side. Zoey helped J.P. by grabbing his hand and pulling him into the Trailmon. Kiari and Kouichi were the only ones who had yet to board the Trailmon as they ran to reach the door where Kouji was waiting for them. Seeing that Kiari was slowing down, Kouichi grabbed her hand before jumping into Worm and pulled Kiari on board with him.

"Thanks Kouichi. I was worried that I might get left behind."

"You're welcome, Kiari."

'Hopefully everyone was able to get on board.' Kouji closed the door and noticed that Kiari and Kouichi were still holding hands until they quickly let go and had shades of red on their face, making him feel jealous. 'What am I feeling jealous about? Kouichi has known her longer than I have. So I get that the two of them are close. So there's nothing to be jealous about, right?'

Kouji was pulled out of his thoughts when Takuya walked in the same cart as them. He closed the door and sat down next to Kiari so that she was sitting in between him and his brother. It wasn't that long before Worm suddenly skidded to halt, causing Kiari and fall forward into Kouichi who was able to catch her be grabbing her arms while Kiari was able to stop herself by placing her hands on his chest. This caused Kouji's jealously to rise, and what Zoey said next didn't help his situation.

"Aw! You and Kouichi look so cute together, Kiari. You two would make an adorable couple."

"Don't be silly, Zoey. Kouichi and I are only friends." Kiari moved back from Kouichi when he let go of her arms. "Right, Kouichi?"

"Right. Kiari and I are just a couple of close friends."

"Well you know what they say; Sometimes close friends can become closer and soon be more than friends."

'Not helping, J.P.'

* * *

Tommy, Katsuharu, and the others were thrown into a prison cell underneath the beanstalk and wouldn't be let out unless one of them tells the Royal Knights the location of the key that they seek. Inside the cell, they found a lot more of the Mamemon including the elder Mamemon. The elder explained to them an old story about the beanstalk and about a light that the Royal Knights and trying to prevent.

"So how are we going to find this key before the Royal Knights do?" Katsuharu looked back at Tommy who was looking up at the prison bars. "Do you have any ideas, Tommy?"

"I might. But first we need to figure out a way to get out of this cell."

"Hey, Tommy?" Tommy looked back at Kyo who had walked up to him. "Can Kiari turn into a digimon like you? She also had one of those devices you used to change into a digimon."

"Well, yeah. Me, Kiari, and the others can change into a digimon."

"Then how come she couldn't that time? Is there something wrong with Kiari?"

'I hope not.' Tommy looked back at the Mamemon and thought of an idea. "I got an idea. The Mamemon can use their bombs to break the bars. Let's give it a shot."

One of the Mamemon used its Smiley Bomb to break the bars as Tommy and Kyo helped the Mamemon out of the cell until the elder Mamemon was suddenly grabbed and thrown into the clutches of Dynasmon.

"You silly prune, you don't have the strength to escape us."

"Let him go!"

"Tell us where the key is or else." Dynasmon started tightening his grip on Mamemon until he suddenly stopped. "Lord Lucemon is calling to us. We must hurry." Dynasmon started tightening his grip again as the elder Mamemon started whimpering in pain. "If you value this pathetic digimon's life, then tell us where the key is."

"I don't care what happens to me as long as the key will never be found by these evil digimon."

"We don't care about what happens to you either."

When Dynamos started to slowly tighten his grip, Tommy took out his detector to spirit-evolve, but Crusadermon knocked it out of his hands and wrapped a ribbon tight around his body. Dynasmon had asked once more of the location of the key, but Katsuharu demanded that Dynasmon release the elder Mamemon. He explained how the Mamemon and all digimon were not just data and had feelings like every living thing does. Crusadermon walked up to Katsuharu as she lifted her hand and made Katsuharu's fractal code visible. Katsuharu stood in fear and Crusadermon continued walking up to him. Sensing something coming, Dynasmon looked back and fly out of the way to get out of Worm's path, releasing the elder Mamemon. Crusadermon had no choice but to stop scanning Katsuharu's fractal code in order to also move out of Worm's path. Once Worm had come to a halt, Kiari opened the door and ran to grab Kyo in a hug.

"Kyo I'm so glad you're okay." Kiari let go of Kyo before looking at Katsuharu and the others. "Let's get the Mamemon out of here. Help me get them into the Trailmon. Kouji and Takuya will keep the Royal Knights busy."

Kiari and the others started getting the Mamemon into the Trailmon while EmperorGraymon and MagnaGarurumon fought the Royal Knights. While Crusadermon was fighting MagnaGarurumon, she noticed an opportunity as she used her ribbon to grab Kouichi and held him in the air next to her, knowing that her opponent wouldn't dare attack. EmperorGraymon tried to go and help Kouichi but Dynasmon kept getting in his way. Crusadermon tightened the ribbon around Kouichi causing him to scream in pain as Kiari looked and had a scared look on her face.

"Kouichi!" Kiari got off the Trailmon as she took out her detector and was about to spirit-evolve but hesitated. 'I don't know if I should spirit-evolve into WarAngelicmon. But I have to help Kouichi.' She tightened her grip on her detector and held it in front of her. "Execute! Warp Spirit Evolu—Ah!"

"Such a fool." Crusadermon had knocked Kiari's detector out of her hands before knocking her to the ground. "What's the point of using that silly little device if it no longer works? Not to mention that you are unable to use Angelicmon's powers. Now just stay down and watch as I continue to squeeze the life out of your friend here."

"Kouichi." Kiari got up on her hands and knees as she clenched her hands into fists. "I won't let you hurt him, Crusadermon." Kiari got up on her feet with her back facing Crusadermon. "As current princess of the Digital World," She slowly turned to face Crusadermon as she summoned her brown bow. "I order you to let him go! Now!" Kiari steadied her bow and held out her hand as a black arrow appeared in her hand. "Devil's Strike!"

"Devil's Strike? I don't remember that being one of Angelicmon's attacks." Tommy looked back at Kiari just as the said girl shot her arrow at the ribbon holding Kouichi, freeing him from Crusadermon's clutches. "There's something wrong with Kiari."

"What is it, Tommy?" Zoey had noticed that Tommy stopped getting the Mamemon into the Trailmon and was looking at Kiari. "Is there something wrong with Kiari?"

"I don't think Kiari's being herself right now. She's acting different. Did you see that last attack she used?"

"What are you talking about?" Zoey looked at Kiari right when the said girl had shot another black arrow. "Hey. Isn't her arrow usually white when she uses that attack?" Zoey looked towards where Kiari was aiming and was shocked by who the arrow's target was. "Look out MagnaGarurumon!"

MagnaGarurumon looked back and barely dodged Kiari's arrow, giving Crusadermon the opportunity to hit him with her Fist of Athena. He looked around for the shooter and was shocked to see Kiari looking at him with her bow in her hand. He was even more shocked when Kiari created another arrow and shot EmperorGraymon in the back to knock his guard down, giving Dynasmon the chance to hit him with his Dragon Thrower. EmperorGraymon and MagnaGarurumon fell back to the ground as the Royal Knights stood before them.

"Your time has come."

"Your demise will be glorious."

"Stop Royal Knights!" The elder Mamemon jumped down from the beanstalk and stood behind EmperorGraymon and MagnaGarurumon. "The key you seek is a golden pod located at the top of the beanstalk. When you take it from there the lock will be undone."

"Elder one…" Dynasmon flew up towards the top of the beanstalk but stopped when Kiari had flown up and got in his way. "Kiari? But how is she flying without her wings?"

"You are not to destroy this golden pod Dynasmon. Stand down." To everyone else's surprise, Dynasmon flew down to stand next to Crusadermon who showed no sign of confusion. "I shall be the one to destroy it." Kiari turned to face the golden pod before holding up her hand as a black sphere appeared above her palm. "Shadow Blast!" She threw the sphere at the golden pod before gathering the fractal code of the area into a sphere. "Another area's data for my dear brother."

"Why Kiari?!" Kiari looked down Kyo with an emotionless look on her face. "Why did you help the Royal Knights?! I thought you were one of the good guys!" Kiari didn't say anything as she floated down so that she was sitting on Dynasmon's shoulder. "Say something!"

"Foolish boy." The digidestined, Katsuharu's group, and the digimon were shocked to hear another voice other than Kiari's as she spoke. "Angelicmon's descendant is no longer controlling this body. I will be the one in control from now on. I shall be helping the Royal Knights scan every data of the Digital World so that we can free my brother, Lucemon. Don't even bother trying to stop us. Royal Knights, let's go to the next area and scan its data. We can't keep my brother waiting."

"Yes, Lady Shadowmon."

The Royal Knights flew off towards the next area as everyone else stood in shock of what just happened.


End file.
